


The Doll

by thnx4thosmmrs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Crossdressing, Cute, Dolls, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocent Niall, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly Nouis, OT3, OT5, Past Character Death, Smut, Some angst, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Younger Louis, Younger Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 81,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnx4thosmmrs/pseuds/thnx4thosmmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You finally wished for me to be real and now here I am! I can be your best friend now, right?"</p><p>"So you're my doll? And now you're real?" Louis asked a bit frightened, making the boy-doll in front of him nod excitedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this!!

Louis was three when his mom gave him her favorite dollhouse, one she's had since she was around his age and handed it down to him. She also gave him his favorite doll then. A boy with porcelain like skin even though he was made of plastic, blonde messy hair, bright blue eyes with a cheerful smile and rosy colored cheeks. That doll became Louis' favorite and took him everywhere with him. His mom explained that the doll's name was Niall and even though Louis was three and couldn't pronounce the name, he still loved Niall as much as the dollhouse even though his father didn't like the idea of his son playing with dolls.

A year later Louis' mom died of cancer, something she'd already been fighting for awhile and why she'd given him her dollhouse earlier than planned, mostly because she knew she'd have no time to have a daughter. It wasn't long until Louis' dad found another woman to love and she had a son named Harry. Harry was older than Louis by four years and the green eyed boy teased the younger one for his dollhouse and Niall. Louis didn't mind that his new big brother teased him for that, he had Niall to make him feel better.

A year after that, Louis' dad and Harry's mom got married and by then Louis had found Niall's clothes kept in a box in his mom's closet. He was a bit confused when he found cute frilly dresses and high heeled shoes and other girly things, but eventually shrugged it off and dressed the blonde doll in the dresses and giggling. Louis wanted to be pretty like Niall and so he told Anne who simply smiled wide and took the boy shopping for dresses just like Niall's. Harry, being nine at the time, had thought it was the weirdest thing but learned to love Louis and became overprotective of the small blue eyed boy who had no idea how cruel the world could be.

Louis' father obviously didn't like that his son wore dresses and so he began to change as well. He threw hurtful words at five year old Louis who didn't understand half of the things his father said or why he was being so mean. All Louis had wanted was to show his dad his new dress and instead he said things that Louis didn't understand the meaning off. Harry had glared at his stepdad while leading the small boy back up to his room while Anne was left to deal with her husband.

As time went and Louis grew, he understood why his father seemed to hate him and he understood that his father shouldn't be leaving bruises on his skin. He still loved Niall though and nothing would change that. The dollhouse and Niall were the only thing connecting Louis to his mom who he missed very much. Now he had Anne, who loved him like she loved Harry and he loved her too. The problem was though that Anne worked too much and Louis' father was always in charge of both Harry and him. That was always a problem though, because when he was around, the bruises would never fade, the offending words would never stop and Louis always wished he would just be Niall's size so he could live in his precious dollhouse. So he wouldn't feel the pain from his dad's words.

*

"You love me, don't you Niall? Cause I love you more than father," Louis spoke softly as he dressed Niall in a pastel pink long sleeved dress that reached the dolls knees and had three tiny black bows on each sleeve and pink flats.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked as he walked into his little brother's room, sitting down next to the much smaller boy on the ground and watching as he held Niall with delicate fingers.

"Yeah, is mommy home yet?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry with wide eyes and a cute little smile on his face.

"Not yet, but he's gone so it's just us three at home," Harry winked, looking down at the doll and making Louis giggle.

"Niall says he's happy."

"And why is he happy?"

"Because dad's not home and he's not hurting me. Also because you're here and he likes you a lot too," Louis answered, playing with Niall's dress.

Harry smiled a bit sadly and pulled the boy into his arms, placing a soft kiss to the boy's brown feathery hair. Louis settled into Harry's arms as he placed Niall on a beige colored couch that was in the living room of the dollhouse.

"Liam and Zayn are coming over in a bit, you'll be fine right?" Harry questioned as he pulled away from the hug, fixing some furniture pieces in the little house that were out of place.

"Yeah! Ni wants to try all of his new clothes that mommy got him," said Louis as he picked up his doll yet again and brushed back Niall's blonde fringe.

"Alright, but if you need anything come get me."

Harry left the room and Louis set Niall down on the tiny pink bed before he got up to grab the box with Niall's things, giggling as his dress twirled when he stood up. Louis was humming as he sat back down in his original spot and pulled out all of Niall's pretty pastel clothes, shoes and accessories.

"Hi princess!" Louis heard a familiar voice greet him from the doorway of his bedroom.

"Liam! Zayn!" Louis cheered, setting Niall down gently before running up to the two older boys.

Zayn smiled and hugged Louis first before letting Liam hug him back. Harry walked over to the group and smiled, ruffling Louis' messy hair that now covered his ears. Louis giggled and waved at the boys who retreated into Harry's room and the boy went back to his doll.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue eyed boy walked into his room and frowned a bit curiously when he saw Niall's position was slightly different from when he'd left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments last chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy this!!

_**7 Years Later** _

Louis sighed as he sat in front of his large dollhouse, smiling a bit when he spotted his favorite doll sitting on a floral print chair. Nothing had changed in the past few years and Louis was still as obsessed with his doll as he was in day one. His father still spewed out hateful words, Anne still worked quite a lot and Harry was even more overprotective of the boy.

"Lou, I'm going out with Liam, do you wanna come? We're going to the mall," Harry spoke as he peeked his head into his younger brother's room.

"Oh, can I? You sure you won't mind?" Louis asked timidly as he turned around to face his big brother.

"We don't mind Lou, Liam said we can get some ice cream once we're done." Harry smiled.

Louis nodded and kissed his doll's head with a soft giggle before getting up from the floor and going over to the curly haired boy. Harry grabbed the younger boy's hand and lead him downstairs where their best friend and neighbor Liam was waiting by the front door. Liam smiled once he saw Louis walk down the stairs wearing a pastel pink dress and white socks along with white converse.

"Hi Liam!" Louis smiled brightly, letting go of Harry's hand to hug Liam.

"Hi princess, ready to go?" Liam asked him as the three walked outside.

"Yep! Harry, can I buy more dresses for Niall?!" Louis asked excitedly as he climbed into the backseat of Liam's car.

"Babe, I'm sure Niall has more dresses than you by now," Harry chuckled as he got strapped in the passenger seat.

"But he needs to be pretty all the time, so pretty please Haz!"

"Alright, we can buy him more so he looks just as pretty as you."

"Yes, thank you Harry!"

Liam chuckled from his seat and continued to drive off towards the mall with Louis singing along to the radio happily in the backseat. Harry stared out the window thinking about how his life has turned out in the last five years. As he listens to Louis sing, the only thing that makes Harry happy, is that Louis is still a cheerful twelve year old no matter how many bruises adorn his skin or how many harsh words their father throws his way.

At the mall, Louis walks happily in between his brother and friend. They were walking around the mall, going in stores that they liked and buying things occasionally. They bumped into Zayn, their other friend, just before they reached Louis' favorite store where they sold the doll dresses he always bought for Niall. Louis waved at Zayn and hugged him tight, hearing the dark haired lad chuckle as he hugged back the petite boy.

"Stalking us?" Harry teased his dark haired friend.

"You wish, Styles. So princess, you buying more dresses for Niall?" Zayn asked as he lead Louis towards the store.

"Yeah, he needs to be very pretty all the time," Louis giggled, practically running inside the Pretty Princess shop while the other three chuckled and followed the younger boy inside.

Louis was humming to himself as he looked at all of the pretty things in the store. There were shoes, dresses, bedroom decor, accessories, things for dolls and so on. Louis always felt like he was in heaven here, this store having been around since his mom was a little girl always made him feel connected to her somehow. This is also where Louis' mom bought the Victorian style dollhouse back when she'd been five and having bought Niall a bit after Louis was born. Everything Louis bought for Niall or the house came from this store.

"See anything you think Niall would like, princess?" Harry asked as he looked around with his younger brother while the other two stood back.

"I think Ni could use a new bed maybe. Oh wow," Louis gasped as he saw the amount of new doll clothes they had.

"And don't forget to pick something out for you as well, alright princess?" Harry told his brother who just nodded, mouth still open as he gazed at the amount of pinks, purples and blues.

Harry walked back over to his friends who were talking about something that had happened at school earlier that day.

"How are things at home?" Liam asked worriedly, eyeing Louis who was still busy gazing at the tiny clothes for his doll.

"A bit better actually. Lou's dad hasn't bothered him much and he's been a lot happier. My mom even said she wants to get divorced, but then there's Louis, we don't want to leave him with that guy," Harry sighed, running a hand through his messy curls.

"Well I'm sure she could fight for his custody or something if they tell someone what Louis' dad does/has been doing for the past seven years," Zayn shrugged, putting his phone in his back pocket.

Louis walked back over to his friends with two large bags filled with things for both Niall and him. He giggled when Harry rolled his eyes and they walked out of the store.

"So how much did you buy?" Zayn asked slightly impressed.

"Almost ninety dollars worth of things for both," Louis shrugged with an innocent smile on his face.

"Did you waste your whole allowance on that?" Harry questioned his younger brother.

"Oops?"

Liam laughed and pulled the boy into his side as they walked towards the food court, dividing themselves up since two of them wanted pizza and the other two wanted Chinese food. Louis was off with Harry, the two wanting Chinese and they waited in line.

"So what did you buy?" Harry asked as he tried to get rid of the somewhat awkward silence between the two.

"They had wigs for dolls, can you believe that?" Louis exclaimed excitedly, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at the older boy.

"And let me guess, you bought him one?"

"No. I bought him three, silly. I bought him a blonde one, a pastel pink one and a lilac colored one with a darker purple on the roots."

"You're something special, Lou, but I'm glad Niall has new things to wear. And yourself? What did you buy for you?"

"A skirt, some knee high socks and other things," Louis smiled up at Harry innocently, but the curly haired lad could read the double meaning behind his brother's look. And he was a bit curious and suspicious of Louis.

"Uh huh, alright princess, whatever you say."

When they got home, Louis raced upstairs while the other three boys hung back in the living room. The blue eyed boy walked into his room and frowned a bit curiously when he saw Niall's position was slightly different from when he'd left him. The boy simply shrugged it off and dumped the contents of the pink plastic bag onto his bed, practically squealing with excitement at all the things.

"Ni, I got you some wigs so you can be a lot prettier!" Louis exclaimed, as if the doll were right there ready to answer him. "And some clothes and I got some clothes too. Oh and makeup, you think I'll look prettier with the makeup? I think so. Well get over here silly, so you can see too!"

Louis walked over to the dollhouse that was sitting right under his window and grabbed Niall, taking him over to his bed and sitting him next to the pile of new things. He separated the things into two piles; Niall's pile and his pile. Louis blushed a bit when he grabbed the panties he'd also gotten. One pair was white lace and the other one was an almost transparent cheeky panty. He didn't really know why he'd got them, but they were cute and Louis wanted to keep trying different things. He just hoped Harry wouldn't find them or he'd give the younger boy a long lecture about wearing such things when he was still young.

"Don't worry Ni, I got you some too. It's funny that even dolls have these kinds of things," Louis giggled, grabbing the mini panties for his doll who to Louis looked a lot happier than usual. "It's silly though, you can't be happier since you're just a doll. Right? I'm creeping myself out now."

Louis shuddered and started to put his things away before one of the guys walked in, or worse, his dad. He folded his skirts neatly and placed them in the middle drawer of his white dresser. He placed his new makeup kit on top of his vanity and then went over to Niall who was still sitting on the bed. Everything was placed neatly in its place and soon Louis was laying down on his bed with Niall resting on his chest as he told his doll all about his day. Unknown to him though, Niall was actually listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I gotta admit that's kinda creepy. I'm a little hesitant on dolls, even more so after watching The Boy even though it wasn't actually a scary movie but still. Dolls are just creepy in general. Anyways, if you think Louis' cute, just wait until Niall comes to life. You'll want your own Niall


	3. Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall sat down on the edge and let his feet dangle as he stared across the room and his blue eyes landed on Louis' sleeping form.

Louis was sitting on the kitchen counter watching Harry make dinner when Anne walks in from work and smiles at her two boys. Louis jumped off the counter and hugged his stepmom who laughed and hugged him back tightly.

"How are you doing today, princess?" Anne asked her youngest as they pulled away from their embrace.

"I'm doing awesome! I bought more pretty things for Niall and me!" Louis told her as he jumped excitedly and Harry laughed.

"You'll have to show them to me later, yeah?"

Louis nodded and watched Anne greet Harry who by now had finished making dinner and was grabbing plates from the top cabinet that Louis could obviously not reach. The younger boy took the plates from his brother and set the table quickly, smiling even wider when he only placed three plates and not four.

"Your father has a late meeting so he won't be joining us for dinner," Anne informed Louis who nodded happily as he sat down in his usual seat next to Harry.

Dinner came and went, the three of them talking about their day and any plans they had for tomorrow which was Sunday.

"So a certain princess' birthday is coming up in a few weeks, anything special you want?" Anne teased as she looked at Louis who had a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Not really, I'm happy with whatever I get," Louis shrugged with a soft smile on his face as he looked at his mom and brother. "Besides, it'll also be Christmas then."

"Well, I'll get you the best birthday/Christmas present so I can beat Liam and Zayn," Harry winked at Louis while Anne rolled her eyes.

That night Louis was getting ready for bed when Harry walks in to wish him a goodnight. Louis looked up from where he was sitting on his bed and changing Niall into pajamas. Louis grinned up at his brother who took a seat next to him, grabbing the dress Niall had been wearing and fiddling with it.

"You doing good?" Harry suddenly asked the younger boy who froze as he was pulling Niall's sky blue shorts up.

"Yeah, the bruises are fading and the last one he gave me was almost two weeks ago," Louis replied with a shaky tone as he finished dressing Niall whose smile didn't seem to be as bright as it was moments before.

"Alright, but since I'm working now I don't want you to hesitate to tell me if he hurts you again. I don't want to see any more nasty bruises on ya, alright princess? A princess shouldn't have these black and blue splotches on their skin," Harry commented as his eyes focused on a bruise that was covering almost all of Louis' left thigh from where their dad had kicked Louis two weeks ago.

"I promise to tell you, my sweet prince!" Louis giggled, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek as he tried to pull his shorts down a bit to cover the bruise.

"Good, now get some rest. Both of you."

"Alright Haz, night!"

"Night."

Louis watched Harry leave his room and close the door before getting up and taking Niall over to the dollhouse. He placed a kiss to Niall's blonde hair before laying him down on the bed that the doll usually slept in when he didn't sleep with Louis.

"Night Ni and sweet dreams," Louis whispered before getting up and getting back under the covers turning off the lights.

*

_**(Niall's POV)** _

Everything was dark now and silent, the only sound being Louis' soft inhales and exhales coming from his bed feet away from the dollhouse. There was a crack in the curtains that let the moonlight shine in and hit the blonde doll's bedroom directly which bothered him as he had almost been asleep. He sat up stiffly, since he was a doll there wasn't really much movement for him.

The lights of the dollhouse were still on, Louis often forgetting to turn them off but the doll was thankful they were on so he could see where he was going as he moved through his room. Niall sat down on the edge and let his feet dangle as he stared across the room and his blue eyes landed on Louis' sleeping form.

Niall loves his owner. He doesn't like it when he sees his owner sad or cry and those weird marks on his owner's skin? Yeah, he doesn't know what they are but he hates seeing them because they make his owner cry. His owner is too pretty to cry and sometimes Niall wishes he could comfort the boy, but unless the magic words are spoken, the doll can't do anything but feel his heart hurt at the sight. Niall remembers the first time he saw his new owner, back when his owner had been a bit smaller almost forever ago since Niall doesn't really know about time. The first time his owner picked him up with such soft hands and stared at him with wide eyes, Niall knew he would love him. Knew his owner would be nice and take care of him and play with him how dolls are supposed to be played with.

Niall also remembers the first time Louis put him in a dress and the doll had hated them at first, thinking they were itchy and a bit dumb. He grew to love them though and he also grew to love his owner more when he too started wearing the pretty things just like him. He loves his owner for being so caring and the doll knows all of his secrets. Sometimes though, Niall wishes he could talk to others because he gets pretty lonely. There are other dolls in the house, but they don't come to life like Niall does. Niall is special and he just wants his owner to realize just how special he really is.

Time passes quickly, and when Niall starts to see that ugly yellow light filter in through the window replacing the pretty silver one, he gets up from his spot and heads back to his bed. Getting on the bed, Niall adjusts himself until he's in the same pose his owner left him in before going still once more.

*

_**(Louis' POV)** _

When Louis woke up, the first thing he did was groan at the sunlight that had managed to creep into his room. He sat up and stretched his arms up, giggling when the cold air hit his exposed tummy. Settling his arms back down, Louis checked the time and smiled when he saw it was past nine in the morning. Humming a bit as he got up, Louis headed into his walk in closet and let his eyes roam over the many pastel colored pieces of clothing articles. He finally decided to wear something warm and comfy, so he grabbed some blue and white stripped leggings and an over sized light gray sweatshirt with a cute bear in the front.

Once he was done with his morning routine, Louis skipped over to Niall and gently picked him up.

"Rise and shine, Ni! Time to get dressed so we can show mommy your new pretty wig," Louis giggled, beginning to strip the doll down and leaving him in nothing but his white panties.

Louis dressed his doll in an Alice In Wonderland inspired dress that was light blue with the white apron and cute black shoes with the white tights. Then the giggly boy grabbed the cotton candy pink wig and placed it on Niall's head, watching the wavy strands fall down to Niall's knees.

"All pretty, now let's go!" Louis raced down the stairs and smiled when he heard Anne's voice come from the kitchen, ready to go show her his doll but froze halfway when he heard his father's voice as well.

"Well look who it is, the little fag princess. Did you bring your doll so I could break it?" Louis' father sneered as he looked at his son up and down with distaste.

Louis whimpered and went to leave the kitchen when his father got up and caught his wrist tightly, making the boy cry out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Anne yelled, turning off the stove to go help her son.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Harry yelled and shoved his stepfather away from Louis who quickly hid behind the older and taller boy, holding Niall tightly to his chest.

"Don't talk to me like that boy," their father glared and Louis flinched, clutching at the back of Harry's sweater and closing his eyes tightly.

"You're not my father, but if you ever touch him again I swear I won't hesitate to punch you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Louis' father walked past them and headed towards the front door, slamming the door behind him and they all let out a breath of relief. Anne thanked her son quietly and Harry nodded before turning around to hug the small boy to his chest.

"You okay?" Harry asked him gently, rubbing a large hand up and down his back.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," Louis spoke in a shaky tone, glancing down at hand print left on his pale skin.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast and you can show mom how pretty Niall looks today."

"Do you see his hair?! It's the new wig I got him yesterday!" Louis exclaimed as he followed his older brother into the kitchen where Anne had served them their breakfast.

"It's a very pretty color and it suits him, but I think a blue one would be better," Harry winked at the boy and took a seat.

*

Louis was up in his room sitting on his bed quietly, Niall laid forgotten on a nest of pillows while the brown haired boy eyed the bruise around his wrist. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped when he heard someone knock on his bedroom door. Louis looked over and smiled when he saw Liam standing there with a strawberry milkshake in his hand.

"Busy?" Liam asked as he walked in.

"Nope," Louis smiled a bit tiredly at his friend who handed him the milkshake. "Thank you."

"You okay? You look sad, princess," Liam spoke gently as he took a seat next to the boy who drank the strawberry treat.

"I'm just tired, Li. Sometimes I wish my father would just leave us all alone," Louis whimpered, eyes glued to the shake as he played with the straw.

"I know, babe, Harry told me what happened this morning. I honestly don't know what to tell you though because I can't promise you that he won't hurt you again, but just hang in there. Things will get better soon, but in the meantime don't lose that pretty smile of yours."

Louis blushed as he looked up at Liam who was looking at him with fond eyes. The boy wouldn't admit it out loud, but he'd always had a crush on both Liam and Zayn and even Harry, but he locked those thoughts of his stepbrother away for obvious reasons. Of course he knew he was just a kid still, so Liam and Zayn would never feel the same way as him.

"Why is Niall so lonely?" Liam suddenly asked, clearing his throat awkwardly after realizing they'd been staring at each other too long.

"Said he wanted to take a nap, but you woke him up silly," Louis giggled when he saw Liam pick up the doll before putting him back down on the pillows gingerly and patting the doll's head.

"Oops, sorry Ni," Liam laughed.

"He says it's okay since he likes you cause you're nice."

"Well I'm glad he likes me because I like him too."

Louis wouldn't trade his friends for anything in the world. Sure kids in school that were in his grade thought Louis was weird, but he didn't need them since he had Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall.

"Don't worry about anything, yeah? We'll always be here to make you feel better, hmm?" Liam spoke in a gentle tone as he leaned over to kiss Louis' temple softly.

"Thank you," Louis smiled at the older lad who grabbed the milkshake and took a drink while Louis pouted.

Louis definitely had friends he could count on for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall's point of view though, we got a look inside his tiny little head *squeals in excitement* Also, Louis admitted to having a crush on his boys.
> 
> In all honestly, this is my favorite story I've written like ever. Also, you're going to love Niall so much once he comes into the story which is soon ;)


	4. Happy Birthday Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis was happy, he just wished he could be happier without his dad around.

Louis woke up to someone shaking his shoulder and he groaned, reaching over to slap the person's arm away. The person chuckled deeply and Louis woke up only to see Harry standing there with a large smile. Louis sat up tiredly and looked at his brother who tackled him to the bed, pinning him down.

"Happy birthday, Lou!" Harry shouted and Louis giggled as he looked up at Harry who moved his hands to tickle Louis' sides.

"H-Haz!" Louis shouted in between laughs, tears rolling down his face as he struggled under the curly haired boy's long fingers. "S-Stop!"

"Fine, only cause mom made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and if we don't go downstairs they'll get cold. Now come on," Harry stated as he got up and threw the smaller boy onto his shoulder and headed towards the stairs.

"Just don't drop me, curly, 'cause I'm a queen today and you're my peasant," Louis huffed, poking Harry's back multiple times.

"When did you upgrade to the full version and downgrade me from prince?"

Louis laughed and soon they reached the kitchen where Anne made Harry put him down. Anne hugged the small boy tightly and wished him a happy birthday before telling him to sit down as Harry placed a plate with three pancakes in front of Louis.

"There's more where that came from," Anne winked at Louis who giggled.

"Thank you, mommy! I love your pancakes so much," Louis moaned as he shoved a forkful of pancake drenched in syrup into his mouth.

"I'm glad you do sweetie."

After that, Louis opened his presents from Anne and Harry. Anne gave him some new shoes he'd wanted for awhile now and a light pink dress while Harry got him a flower crown and some shower gel and lotions. The day was spent with both Harry and Anne spoiling their princess, queen as the birthday boy insisted, and Louis enjoying his birthday since his father wasn't around to ruin his day. They were in the middle of watching one of Louis' favorite movies, _Sleeping Beauty_ , when the doorbell rang and Louis ran over to open the door.

"Li! Zee!" Louis cheered, still wearing his pajamas and Niall in his left hand.

"Happy birthday, princess!" they shouted simultaneously before pulling the shorter boy into a hug and handing him their presents.

Louis walked into the living room where he opened his presents and smiled. Zayn gave him a light brown rabbit from Build-A-Bear dressed in a ballerina costume complete with the shoes while Liam gave him a peach colored cardigan with some cute bows for his hair.

"Thank you guys so much!" Louis giggled as he hugged the two boys yet again before pulling away and holding the bunny tight to his chest.

"Good, you boys are here. Lou, babe, go get dressed because we're going out for dinner," Anne spoke as she walked past them to go in the kitchen.

"Okay mommy!" Louis cheered and ran upstairs to his room. "What to wear. Oh! I'll wear the new dress mommy gave me this morning."

Before leaving, Louis kissed Niall's head before setting him down in the dollhouse and skipping out of his room and downstairs where they were all waiting for him. Louis blushed when all of their eyes landed on him, Zayn in particular kept looking him up and down.

"You look so gorgeous, my queen," Harry mumbled as he pulled the younger boy into a hug and Louis giggled.

Dinner came and went, all five of them having fun enjoying Louis' birthday and even got him a cake with some candles at the restaurant. Louis blew out his candles as he finished making a wish in his head and grinned at his family and friends when they clapped and cheered. Louis was happy, he just wished he could be happier without his dad around.

Anne drove the boys back home after that, Louis half asleep in the backseat and resting his head on Liam's shoulder. His eyes were growing heavier and heavier as Liam played with his hair and Zayn rubbed a hand up and down his bare thigh.

*

"I'll take him up to his room," Louis heard a voice speak and suddenly he was lifted up into someone's arms.

Louis opened his eyes and blinked up at Liam, who was carrying him up the stairs to his room. The birthday boy simply smiled and cuddled into his best friend's arms. Liam chuckled as they reached the boy's room and set him down on the mass amount of pillows that decorated the bed.

"Happy birthday, princess," Liam whispered, leaning down to kiss Louis' forehead gently.

"Thanks, Li," Louis smiled softly, cheeks flushed as they stared at each other. "C-Can you give me one last present?"

"What is it?" Liam asked with a frown as he sat on Louis' bed.

"C-Can you be m-my f-first kiss?" Louis stuttered out, purposely avoiding the older boy's gaze and instead focused on the patterns on his dress.

Liam was taken back at the sudden request and Louis was just about to say that he could forget he asked when suddenly the older boy was lifting up his head and a pair of soft lips were placed on his own. Louis let his eyes slip shut and added a bit more pressure even though he didn't quite know what he was doing. He could feel Liam smile a bit as they moved their lips in synchronization, before Liam pulled away.

"Good?" Liam asked, hand moving a bit to cup Louis' left cheek and he leaned down to peck Louis' lips softly.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you!" Louis exclaimed, throwing himself onto his friend and attaching their lips together.

"Alright alright, but don't tell your brother or he'll cut my head off."

"I won't say a word!"

Liam left the room shortly after and closed the door behind him. Louis giggled and got up, spinning around in his room until he reached his beloved dollhouse. He plopped down, his dress extending around him as he grabbed Niall and kissed his head.

"He kissed me, Ni! Well, I asked him too and I honestly thought he'd like yell at me or something, but he really kissed me!" Louis told his doll whose expression was just as joyful as his. "My first kiss, Ni."

*

Christmas went, the new year arrived and eventually both boys were back in school after the holidays were done. Louis was still absolutely glowing after having shared his first kiss with Liam, dreaming about it more than once and wanting to feel them again and again. Harry didn't know and neither did Zayn, but they were suspecting something with how close Liam and Louis seemed to be lately. The two were being careful though, sharing quick pecks every now and then when it was just the two in a room or sending each other cute text messages at night even though they were only friends and nothing more.

It was a week after Harry's seventeenth birthday when things changed a bit. Louis had come home from school only to find that both Anne and Harry were at work and only his father was home. He tried sneaking up to his room, but he was pulled back roughly.

Words were thrown at Louis who was whimpering from the pain his father was causing him, both emotionally and physically. His father had a tight grip on his arm and his blue eyes were watering but soon enough he was let go and he ran up the stairs as his dad was left yelling after him.

"Oh Ni!" Louis sobbed after he'd slammed his door shut and raced towards his doll who'd been waiting on his bed. "H-He hurts me so much! I just want Hazzy or mommy home!"

Louis took off his shoes and threw himself onto his bed and cuddled with his doll who had a sad look on his face. Louis had grown used to seeing Niall's different expressions, usually mirroring how he was feeling. He didn't tell anyone though, afraid they'd just say it was his imagination playing tricks on him or something. Louis could feel as if Niall actually listened to him, as if he were real. Of course he knew he was being silly, but he liked to believe things that were impossible. He liked to pretend that he wasn't so alone when Harry and Anne weren't around.

"Never leave me Ni, never," Louis hiccuped as tear after tear rolled down his cheeks as he curled up on his bed, pulling a throw blanket that was at the end of his bed over his small body as he fell asleep slowly.

*

"Lou? Wake up, princess," that familiar deep voice pulled him out of his unconscious state and he blinked tiredly up at the familiar mess of curls and that dimpled smile.

"Hi," Louis mumbled tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned cutely.

"Sleep okay?" Harry asked with a chuckle as he laid down next to his stepbrother and pulled him into his arms.

"Mmh. Did you just get home?" Louis asked as he cuddled into Harry, struggling to stay awake.

"Yeah, was dad home when you got here?"

Louis simply nodded and cuddled more into Harry while the older boy sighed, already guessing what happened. Harry rubbed the younger boy's back and let out a sigh. They stayed curled up together until Anne got home almost half an hour later and smiled at the two as she peeked into the room, telling them that she brought pizza for dinner. Louis instantly brightened up when he saw his mommy and hugged her tight.

"How was school, princess?" Anne asked as she pressed a soft kiss to Louis' forehead.

"It was great! I got an A on my math test and turned in my project a day early," Louis grinned as he grabbed two slices of ham and pineapple pizza before sitting down at the table with Harry who grabbed pepperoni.

"I'm so proud of you, babe. And you Harry? Have a good day?"

"Average. You know high school, it's there," Harry shrugged, smiling when Louis giggled and their mom rolled her eyes.

Louis' dad came home a few minutes later, stopping the laughter and making Louis look down at his now empty plate of food. It was so silent and tense, that when Harry sneezed, Louis ended up squealing in fright and jumping in his seat. Anne laughed at her two boys and watched her husband go up the stairs.

That night once Louis had closed his door and was changed into his pajamas, he grabbed Niall and settled him on the pillow next to him, one he normally didn't use because it's the one where he placed Niall when the doll slept in his bed. Today was one of those days where Louis needed Niall with him, wanting to talk to the doll until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer and his words became slurred by drowsiness.

"You know, I really do wish you were real, Ni. I could really do with having an actual friend that's not Harry or the other two guys, to talk to. I love talking to you, but I want you to talk to me back so I don't feel like I'm going crazy by talking to the wind. I know it's crazy, but it would be so cool. We could go shopping, do each other's nails and makeup, oh and talk about boys!" Louis giggled excitedly, but then it slowly faded along with his smile as he looked away from his doll and up to his ceiling. "Anyways, goodnight Niall. I love you."

Louis reached over to turn off the small lamp on his nightstand and pulled the covers over his shoulders as he turned on his side and slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update because I'm in such a funky mood that I literally cry over anything right now, but here it is.
> 
> And you can probably guess what happens next chapter *wink wink*


	5. Welcome Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're my doll? And now you're real?" Louis asked a bit frightened, making the boy-doll in front of him nod excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for this? It's the moment you've all been waiting for...

_**(Niall's POV)** _

Niall was waiting for his owner to get home. He didn't really know where his owner went most days, but he'd heard him talk about this thing called school, whatever that was. While he waited, he walked around his dollhouse looking for something to do. None of the other dolls were like him, so he couldn't talk to them or play. It got boring being alone, but he loved his owner more than anything so it was worth it. Niall walked up the stairs and found himself in the nursery. He walked towards the wooden crib and picked up the baby, pretending that it was real and began to hum a song he'd heard that pretty lady that took care of his owner sing. He sat in a rocking chair near the window, fixing his skirt as he did and cradling the tiny baby in his arms.

It was sometime later when he heard familiar voices coming from below his owner's room. Niall quickly put the baby back and raced towards the spot where his owner had left him. Sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace in one of the two living rooms, Niall placed his hands on his lap and just before he went back to being an unmoving doll, he heard yelling and his owner ran in crying. Niall got upset as well and just before he froze, his eyes had turned sad and a weak smile was placed on his face.

"Oh Ni!" Niall saw his owner cry as he slammed the bedroom door shut and race towards the dollhouse and grabbed Niall before heading towards the bed. "H-He hurts me so much! I just want Hazzy or mommy home!"

Niall didn't really understand why he felt the things he felt. He just mirrored however Louis looked. Niall liked it when his owner smiled and laughed while changing his little doll clothes and brushing his hair or wig, depending on the day. Niall wanted to hear that little giggle that always made him feel like he was doing a good job in making his owner happy. Most importantly though, he wished he could hug his owner to make him feel better.

"Never leave me Ni, never," Niall heard Louis hiccup and watched him curl up on the bed and pull a thin blanket over himself before falling asleep.

~

That night, once both Niall and Louis were settled in bed, the blonde doll almost came to life as he heard Louis wish he were real. This was it. The moment Niall had been waiting for for what felt like an eternity. He would finally get to become a real human like his owner. Just hearing his owner talk about the things they could do together made the doll so much more excited and begging Louis to fall asleep quickly so his wish could be granted.

Once Louis did fall asleep, the doll climbed off the bed with a lot of difficulty and grew into human size once he was at a safe distance from the bed. Niall grinned largely and moved his stiff limbs, hearing bones crack as he stretched and wincing as they did, obviously not used to such a weird thing or having bones. The blonde stood up on wobbly legs and looked down at his sleeping owner with fond eyes before pulling the blankets up to Louis' shoulders.

"Night, Lou-Lou," Niall whispered and kissed the boy's head very softly as to not disturb the sleeping boy.

Niall looked around the room and smiled when he spotted his dollhouse, it being much smaller than him now. He wanted to giggle as he began to play with the dolls, but held it in not wanting to wake up his owner, though he wouldn't mind if Louis woke up because Niall was very excited.

Niall was a bit cold though, since it was February and Louis' room always got cold during the night and the doll-boy was wearing a thin t-shirt and pink shorts, the cold air hit his bare skin making him shiver. He shrugged it off though, not wanting to get up and look for something to keep him warm.

_**(Louis' POV)** _

When Louis woke up, Niall wasn't on the pillow and he freaked out. Upon looking around his room, he saw a strange yet somehow familiar blonde boy playing with his dollhouse. Louis frowned as he sat up and cleared his throat to catch the boy's attention.

"W-Who are you?" Louis asked curiously, looking into bright blue eyes and a familiar smile.

"Morning Lou-Lou!" the blonde greeted, standing up and giggling as he stumbled a bit.

Louis stared at the boy and noticed he was wearing what his doll Niall had been wearing the night before. Louis continued to gaze at the boy, seeing porcelain like skin, plump pink lips, rosy cheeks and those vibrant blue eyes that only his doll seemed to have. A shade of blue so unreal they looked like two rare gems on the perfect boy in front of him. The gears started to turn in Louis' head until his eyes widened in realization and disbelief.

"Niall?"

"That's me!" the blonde giggled yet again and Louis wondered if he would always be this happy.

"B-But how?"

"You finally wished for me to be real and now here I am! I can be your best friend now, right?" 

"So you're my doll? And now you're real?" Louis asked a bit frightened, making the boy-doll in front of him nod excitedly.

Louis frowned and made the ex-doll sit on the bed next to him. Niall giggled and bounced a bit as Louis observed the boy-doll sitting next to him and up close. Louis couldn't see a single flaw on him, skin so perfect and smooth it made the feathery haired boy jealous at how perfect his doll was even in real life. Skin color still so porcelain like, Niall seemed fragile.

"Okay, so you're my doll, but how did you become so real?" Louis asked curiously.

"Oh, that's easy. My kind are special dolls and I've always been able to move, just when you weren't around or sleeping. We can only make actual contact with humans when our owners wish for us to be real and after that we can grow into our owner's size and shrink back when we want to and so on. We special dolls were created to bring happiness to our owners when they need us most," Niall explained with a smile, grabbing a sky blue fuzzy pillow and petting it.

"So are you human or just a big doll?"

"I'm as human as you and there's something growling in my tummy. Is it trying to kill me?!" Niall asked frantically as he lifted his shirt and poked his bare tummy.

"That just means you're hungry silly. Come on, we'll keep talking later," Louis giggled and grabbed Niall's soft hand, dragging him out of the room.

Louis watched as Niall looked around the house in awe, touching things curiously with delicate fingers as he prepared the two of them a light breakfast. Which was just cereal because Louis couldn't cook and if he tried, he'd probably burn the house down and that wouldn't make a good impression on Niall. Not that the doll would probably care because he would probably think it's normal, but his mom wouldn't be too happy and Louis didn't want Harry to burn with the house.

"How old are you Niall?" Louis asked as he placed two bowls of chocolate cereal on the table and told Niall to sit in front of one of the bowls and he took the other.

"How ever old you are," Niall smiled, grabbing the spoon weirdly in his left hand and bringing a spoonful of cereal and milk to his mouth. "This is good."

"So you're thirteen?"

"I thought we were twelve?" Niall frowned cutely.

"Nope, my birthday was two months ago," Louis giggled.

"Morning Lou," Harry yawned as he walked into the kitchen, not even noticing Niall who was busy eating his cereal.

"Morning, Harry," Louis mumbled nervously as he looked between his brother and the doll.

"Hi Harry!" Niall greeted the curly haired boy excitedly.

"Uh who are you?"

"I'm Niall!"

"Funny, he has the same name as your doll, Lou," Harry commented, sitting down with them with his own bowl of cereal.

"That's cos I am his doll, silly," Niall giggled as he rolled his eyes, an action he'd seen Louis do a million times.

"Excuse me?"

It took awhile to explain, but eventually Harry seemed to get the grasp of the situation and he was looking at Niall in wonder and awe. It made Louis a bit jealous at how much attention his ex-doll was receiving from his stepbrother.

"So you're real?" Harry whispered as he pulled at Niall's cheeks to make sure he actually was a human.

"Yeah and that hurts," Niall mumbled, not liking his cheeks being pulled while Louis giggled into his hand as he watched the blonde make pained faces at Harry who smiled sheepishly as he let go. 

"Oh sorry. It's just, wow. This is so weird, but so cool."

"I know huh?" Louis giggled, grabbing Niall's hand and holding it gently in his own. "At least I've got someone when both you and mom are at work. Ni can keep me company."

"Yep!" Niall giggled.

"Joining our fabulous world then?" Harry asked the doll with a soft smile on his face as he went back to eating his now soggy cereal.

"At least until Louis doesn't want me anymore, and even then, I can't stay human for too long before starting to lose my doll side," Niall explained, looking at Louis and then Harry who both had frowns on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked nervously, holding Niall's small hand a bit tighter.

"It means that if I stay a human for too long, I can lose my doll half. I can be a human, just as long as I turn into a doll every now and then, unless I want to become a human forever than I just leave my doll side until it's completely gone."

"You can do that?" Harry questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Yep. That's something that we do once we know if it's right or not."

Louis nodded as he thought over what Niall had said. His Niall could be human and stay with him instead of turning into a doll. Louis liked that idea.

"And how do you know if it's right or not?" Harry asked, teaching Niall how to grab a spoon properly.

"I guess we just do?" Niall frowned in confusion.

"Alright. Well how about you two get all pretty and we can go show Ni around town. Introduce him to the human world," Harry suggested as he got up and set his empty bowl in the sink.

"Sounds great! Come on Ni!" Louis grabbed Niall's hand and dragged him up the stairs to his room.

"But I wasn't done," Niall pouted as he stared longingly at his cereal.

Once in Louis' room, they both walked over to the closet where Louis got to work in picking some clothes for his ex-doll. Meanwhile Niall wandered off and looked around his owner's room, smiling at pictures and looking at things with curiosity.

"Alright Ni, take your clothes off and put these on," Louis said as he turned to give Niall a pile of clothes.

"Okay," Niall shrugged and set the things on the bed, starting to undress himself as Louis got clothes out for himself.

As Louis' hand reached out to grab a lilac colored dress, he heard the blonde shriek and he quickly ran over to him, coming face to face with a fully naked blonde.

"Lou-Lou, what is this scary looking thing between my legs?!" Niall questioned in a panicked voice as he poked at said thing between his legs.

"Oh u-um that's- Harry!" Louis called as he ran out of the room with his face burning hot.

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly as he ran out of his room, pulling a white t-shirt over his head.

"Um Ni doesn't know what a, what a penis is," Louis mumbled slightly embarrassed as he looked up at his stepbrother.

Harry looked at Louis' flustered expression and then proceeded to burst into loud laughter, holding his stomach as tears rolled down his cheeks while Louis stood there pouting.

"Hey, I'll talk to him you get your things and get ready in my room if you want," Harry spoke after he calmed down and wiped away his tears, ruffling Louis' hair affectionately.

Louis grumbled and went back into his room, ignoring Niall and grabbed his things before rushing over to Harry's room to get changed while the older boy talked the ex doll.

*

"All done," Harry smirked as he walked into his room where Louis was sitting on the bed patiently.

"He's not even more terrified is he?" Louis asked as he stood up.

"He was at first, but he quickly shrugged it off and he might need your help getting changed. He's dependent like a baby."

Louis nodded and headed into his room, Niall's back was facing him and the blonde was in just some purple panties. Louis felt something flutter in him, but he shrugged it off and went to go help the blonde get the dress on.

"You look pretty Lou-Lou," Niall giggled, poking his owner's left cheek as Louis fixed Niall's long sleeved dress.

"Thanks and you look pretty too Ni," Louis replied with a soft blush spreading over his cheeks.

The two headed down the stairs once they were ready and Harry was already waiting by the front door with his phone in his hands.

"Ready princesses?" Harry asked the two with a smile and in return Louis blushed while Niall grinned at the nickname.

"Ready!" Niall shouted and walked over to the curly haired boy and stood on his tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek before walking out. "What is this white stuff?!"

"It's snow. It falls from the sky when it's really cold out," Louis giggled, watching Niall walk closer to the snow before touching it in curiosity.

"It's cold," Niall giggled as he stuffed his hands in his coat before walking back over to Louis and Harry who were smiling wide.

"Come on, Liam and Zayn are meeting us at the mall," Harry informed the two boys.

"Yay! I finally get to meet Lima and Zen!" Niall exclaimed as he jumped in the backseat in excitement.

"Liam and Zayn silly," Louis corrected with a soft giggle while Niall simply shrugged, too happy to care about his mistakes.

Niall simply nodded and stared out the window as Harry drove them to the mall. Louis watched as Niall's eyes widened in fascination when they would pass interesting things, such as a park, dogs, cats and buildings. Louis had to admit that he wouldn't ever get tired of seeing Niall's fascinated face every time he saw something new and Louis was ready for their new journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Niall is now real and he's so kawaii ≧◡≦
> 
> Also thank you a lot for commenting, leaving kudos or just being a silent reader. Each and every one of you is special :)


	6. A Sleepy Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall was beginning to doze off on Zayn's back as they walked towards Harry's car and a little too soon for the blonde's liking, he was being set back on the ground.

When they reached the mall, Niall was practically jumping with so much excitement that Louis had to hold onto the new human for dear life, afraid he'd get lost in the mass crowd. Harry was busy trying to locate Zayn and Liam who'd promised to be by the entrance but they weren't there.

"You're gonna have to stay close to us Ni, you can get lost easily," Louis warned the doll-boy whose smile had yet to wear off.

"Don't worry, Lou-Lou!" Niall said as he held his owner's hand.

"Hey guys!" Came Liam's voice and Louis blushed a bit when he saw the older lad.

"Hey Li, where's Zayn?" Harry asked as he stood beside Niall.

"Parking his car, he had to drop off his sister at a friend's house. Who's your new friend?" Liam asked as he looked at Niall curiously.

"I'm Niall!" The blonde giggled as he looked at Liam with a large smile on his face.

"Like your doll?" Liam questioned Louis with a bit of amusement.

"He is my doll," came Louis' simple response as he turned to look at Niall with a smile and the blonde looked at him as well.

"He's-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late," Zayn panted as he jogged over to them with a smile while Liam tried to understand what the hell was going on.

Louis had to explain, again, but this time both Harry and Niall helped out while Liam and Zayn stood there trying to comprehend everything.

"So you are his doll?" Liam asked Niall.

"But now you're human?" Zayn continued.

"Yep. Can we go in? I'm getting tired of standing here," Niall sighed dramatically while Louis giggled as he pulled the blonde inside before the others could ask questions.

"Louis' rubbing off on him though," Harry joked and both Liam and Zayn laughed as they followed after the two younger boys.

Liam and Zayn, though still a bit freaked out and totally not knowing what to make of this situation, they had to admit that they loved having the bubbly blonde around. Just seeing him look around the mall with so much wonder and curiosity made them feel all happy. Harry took a picture of the blonde when they reached Louis' favorite store and he gasped while his mouth was wide open and eyes so wide they were afraid they might fall.

"It's so pretty!" Niall squealed, dragging Louis inside while the other three were left laughing as they waited.

"He's something special alright," Zayn smiled fondly as Harry sent them the picture he took of Niall through text.

"He is. He freaked out this morning when he saw his dick. Had to explain to him what it was," Harry chuckled and shook his head at the memory while the other two burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh," Liam gasped for air as he continued to laugh.

"It's going to be interesting having him around though."

Meanwhile inside of the store, Louis was showing Niall around and pointing out the cute things.

"So this is where you buy my clothes? Wow, it's so pretty here," Niall whispered dreamily as he scanned a rack full of skirts.

Louis walked around with Niall, eventually grabbing a light pink sweater for him and the same one but in a light blue for Niall. Now that his doll was real, Louis couldn't wait for the two to dress up the same so he also grabbed some white shorts for the sweaters while Niall giggled and helped Louis pick out some other things.

"What about all your doll clothes? Like, what's going to happen to it?" Louis asked his new best friend as they waited in line to pay.

"I can make them my size, it might tire me out a bit because I'm not used to being a human and using my special powers," Niall whispered the last word so no one else would hear.

"That's cool! Can you do anything else?"

"If you hold my hand before I turn into a doll I can turn you into one as well, but you wouldn't be a doll like me. You'd be more of a very tiny human."

"Wow," Louis whispered in amazement.

He could be Niall's original size and run around inside of the dollhouse like he'd always wanted too, maybe even hide from his father. After paying for their things, the two boys walked out of the store and found Liam, Harry and Zayn sitting on a bench close by. They approached the three boys with a smile, Louis holding Niall's hand so the blonde wouldn't walk off.

"Mom's almost home, so we should get going," Harry said as they stood up.

"I'm tired," Niall whined and yawned, making the other four boys coo.

"Here, hop on," Zayn said as he knelt in front of Niall and pointed at his back.

Louis had to help the boy out because he'd just simply stared at Zayn with a confused expression. Soon Zayn was giving Niall a piggyback ride as they headed towards the mall's exist, with his arms around Zayn's neck and legs around his waist. Meanwhile Louis walked between Liam and Harry, Liam's hand brushing against his own as they walked. Niall was beginning to doze off on Zayn's back as they walked towards Harry's car and a little too soon for the blonde's liking, he was being set back on the ground.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Harry said as he put the bags in the front seat, watching Louis and Niall climb into the back.

"Yeah, keep us informed on our doll over here," Zayn said as he pulled his car keys out of his back pocket.

"Will do."

"Ready to go home?" Harry asked the two boys in the backseat.

"Seem like Niall is, he's already asleep," Louis giggled as he looked down at the blonde resting on his shoulder.

"It's been an exciting day for him."

"And for me too."

Once they reached their house, Louis woke Niall up while Harry grabbed their bags and together the three of them headed inside, Niall a bit slowly as he was about ready to fall flat on his face with how tired he was. That's what he gets for staying up all night though.

"Come on Ni, let's go take a nap in my room, you really need it," Louis giggled as he pulled the blonde up the stairs after grabbing the bags from Harry.

"Sleep?" Niall mumbled.

"Sleep," Louis echoed as he helped the blonde get on the bed and took off his shoes.

Niall was asleep in no time and Louis placed a blanket over the blonde before leaving the room quietly and going over to Harry's where the curly haired boy was. Louis laid back on Harry's bed tiredly and Harry chuckled as he laid down next to the younger boy.

"Is Ni asleep?" Harry asked, arms folded under his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, basically passed out. Poor thing was exhausted after his first day in the real world," Louis spoke with a fond expression on his face.

"You do realize that since he doesn't know pretty much anything that we're going to be teaching him? How to do basic things and all, he's like a giant baby," Harry said and Louis let out a sigh.

"I know, but the look on his face is worth it. How do you honestly feel about Niall? Like, I'm happy that he's here because I spend most of my time alone when you and mom are working and dad is who knows where preferring to avoid me than to actually be here. I'm not stupid Harry, I know he doesn't work all seven days a week for however many hours."

"I know babe, but I really love having Niall around. It's only been a few hours since I met him but he's managed to win me over. It's like having another you around and knowing that he's around make's me feel a bit better about not leaving you alone so much."

Anne came home an hour later and Harry went downstairs to help his mom out with dinner while Louis went to go check on Niall who was still fast asleep. Louis smiled and climbed on the bed next to the blonde who turned around to cuddle into his owner as he slowly woke up. Louis wrapped his arms around Niall and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair while he giggled.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head," Louis said as he pulled on Niall's hair to get him to wake up more.

"I'm still sleepy, Lou-Lou," Niall whined childishly as he clung to the front of Louis' dress to try to get closer.

"I know but if you keep sleeping now you won't be able to sleep tonight. Besides, mommy is home and she's making dinner with Harry downstairs, aren't you hungry?"

"Well yeah," Niall sighed in defeat and Louis giggled, placing a kiss to the top of Niall's head.

The door opened and Harry peeked his head in and smiled when he saw the two boys cuddled together on the bed. Louis smiled over at the curly haired boy who joined the two on the queen sized bed so Niall was in between the two boys. Harry wrapped an arm around his two boys and pulled them closer until Niall was squished between them. The doll-boy squealed and the other two laughed as they tickled his sides until he was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face and he was choking on his breath. They let him go eventually and waited until the blonde had regained his breath.

"That was fun," Niall giggled, letting Harry wipe away his tears.

"Doll, princess, dinner is ready," Harry told the two as he sat up.

"Doll, I like that," Louis giggled as he looked over at Niall who nodded.

"Well I am a doll, silly."

"You two are just too cute, I wish I could hug you all day," Harry gushed as he pulled them both into a tight embrace.

"I'm hungry, so can we go eat yummy food?" Niall begged the two who laughed yet again before pulling him downstairs.

"Hi mommy!" Louis shouted and ran over to hug her.

"Hi princess, did you have a good day today? Oh, whose your friend?" Anne asked as she smiled over at Niall who hid behind Harry and was peeking out shyly.

"Mommy, this is Niall!" Louis shouted excited as he pulled Niall from behind Harry and made him stand next to him.

"Oh, well you're such a cute little thing! I'm Anne and it's a pleasure to meet you," Anne smiled at the blonde who had a soft blush growing on his cheeks.

"H-Hi," Niall stuttered out in a greeting as he curled up into Louis' side and hid his face on his owner's shoulder.

"Take a seat boys."

Louis and Niall sat down while Harry helped his mother set the table and get the food on their plates. Louis was nervous though. He really wanted to tell his mom who Niall really was, but she'd probably think he's crazy or something. He wanted to keep this from her for a bit, to know how things with Niall would turn out.

"I'm working a double shift tomorrow," Anne spoke once they were all eating.

"Oh," Louis mumbled as he looked down at his food a bit sadly. "That's okay I guess, Ni and I are hanging out tomorrow anyways."

"So Niall, are you new in town? I've never seen you around," Anne questioned the blonde who went completely still, fork freezing mid way into his spaghetti.

"Um-" Niall mumbled, getting cut off right away by Harry.

"He's Liam's cousin and he's visiting for a few days, but Louis and him are already attached at the hip," Harry teased and they all laughed, except for Niall who cocked his head to the side in confusion not really understanding that comment or explanation for that matter. He wasn't Liam's cousin. He didn't even know what cousin meant.

"I'll explain later," Louis whispered in the blonde's ear.

Niall had a bit of trouble eating, but he was happily chewing the small meatballs and watching the family of three interact with each other. Louis kept an eye on his doll and so did Harry, both laughing when the noodles would slip from his fork and he'd pout. Louis had to wipe Niall's face more than once because of all the sauce he was getting around his mouth and cheeks.

*

"Here," Louis said as he handed Niall a brand new toothbrush.

"What's this?" Niall asked as he took the strange thing and looked at it closely.

"It's a toothbrush. You brush your teeth with it. Come on."

Louis dragged Niall over to the bathroom and put toothpaste on the purple brush before doing the same to his. Niall simply stood next to him looking more confused than ever and he smiled reassuringly at the blonde.

"Do exactly what I do, okay? Just don't eat the paste," Louis told him before placing his brush in his mouth and waiting for Niall to do the same. 

Minutes later both boys had minty fresh breath and were changing for bed. Niall was having a hard time getting his dress off though and Louis giggled as he went over and helped the blonde get it off, leaving him standing in just his undies. Louis had a hard time tearing his gaze away from the boy in front of him until Niall had pulled a simple t-shirt over his head and giggling as it reached his mid thighs.

"Is this Harry's?" Niall asked with a giggle as he looked down at the shirt and then up at Louis.

"Yeah, it's big, innit?" Louis giggled and Niall nodded.

Soon both were under the covers and giggling when Harry walked in, he too ready for sleep and with a smile on his face before jumping on the bed and making the two boys squeal as he landed on top of them. Harry laughed and got under the covers as well on Niall's other side so he was in the middle yet again.

"So I got a call from my work and I have to go in tomorrow morning, but both Zayn and Liam promised to come over around noon to keep you two company until I get home, but you will be fine in the morning all alone, right?" Harry asked the two, turning on his side to look at them.

"Of course silly, Lou-Lou promised we'd watch movies tomorrow," Niall grinned over at Harry and poked a dimple.

"Alright, but nothing you shouldn't watch. Keep it Disney rated and I'll let you watch something non-Disney with the other boys, got it?"

"Got it!" Both boys exclaimed.

"Good, now go to sleep. Don't stay up too late," Harry warned them, reaching over Niall to press a kiss to Louis' head before leaning down and pressing another one to Niall's.

"We got it."

Harry left and turned off the light while the other two boys snuggled together under the covers. Louis was whispering to Niall about random things while the blonde listened, eager to learn new things.

"What's a school?" Niall asked after Louis had said something about his school.

"It's where I go to learn new things. I don't like it much because it's boring and I have to wake up early and I don't have much friends," Louis shrugged, locking his fingers with Niall's.

"Oh. Do I have to go to school too?"

"I don't know, maybe. We'll talk about this with Harry and the other boys."

They fell asleep eventually, holding each other tightly and when Harry peeked in to check on them an hour later, he smiled fondly before closing the door and heading to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ain't that adorable!


	7. A Hurt Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "H-Harry," Niall whimpered, suddenly feeling scared and hurt again, as he burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, it's a bit sad

The next day Zayn and Liam were over and were immediately dragged into the living room to finish watching The Incredibles, which Niall had found exciting and pretty funny. Liam and Zayn were simply endeared by the blonde who would cling to Louis most times, unless the other boy had to use the bathroom or get a drink. Right now he was cuddled into Zayn's side as Liam and Louis were off making a late lunch. Zayn had an arm around the tiny blonde while Niall had his head resting on Zayn's shoulder.

"How old are you, Zaynie?" Niall asked, looking up at the dark haired boy.

"I'm sixteen, that's three years older than you," Zayn explained as he held up three fingers and watching as Niall reached out to grab onto them.

"Cool. Is that a lot?"

"Not really."

Liam and Louis walked back in with a tray of sandwiches and drinks. Niall sat up quickly and reached out for a sandwich, nibbling on it cautiously before deeming it delicious and the others chuckled as they sat around the blonde.

That night, Louis dragged Niall into the bathroom so the doll-boy could take his first shower. Of course though, Niall had no idea what in the world he was doing so Louis suggested a bath while he offered to help the blonde. Louis filled the bathtub with warm water and added some lavender scented bubbles while Niall got undressed before helping him in the tub. Niall giggled as he played around with the bubbles and Louis smiled at him with adoration.

"Is the water nice?" Louis asked, cupping some bubbles in his hands and placing them on Niall's head.

"Yes. It's cozy," Niall giggled again.

Louis let Niall play around with the bubbles a bit more while he sat on the floor and watched carefully to make sure his doll didn't drown or eat the bubbles because Niall wanted to taste a lot of things that smelled good. Like that morning he'd tried eating some lotion from Louis' room because it had the picture of a strawberry and other berries that Niall had seen in the fridge. Luckily Louis had seen and promptly explained to the blonde that even though it smelled good it didn't mean that you could eat it which left Niall pouting.

"I'm gonna wash your hair and I'll be careful so it won't get in your eyes," Louis instructed as he grabbed his shampoo bottle and poured some of it onto his left palm.

"Why?" Niall questioned, looking up at Louis and brushing away his wet bangs.

"Because it hurts."

"Oh."

Louis hummed a song as he began to wash Niall's hair, his fingers scratching at his scalp soothingly and making Niall's eyes droop as he grew tired. Harry walked into the bathroom and Niall shrieked a bit which startled Louis.

"You okay?" Louis asked worriedly, rinsing his hands in the water.

"Harry scared me," Niall giggled tiredly while Louis sighed and Harry let out a laugh.

"Sorry doll. How is it going?" Harry asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"It's going. At least he doesn't want to eat the bubbles or the shampoo," Louis giggled and Niall blushed as he looked down.

"You're such a cutie," Harry laughed as he walked over to pinch Niall's right cheek.

"Alright Harry, shoo so I can finish with Ni, here," Louis scolded his older brother as he grabbed his shower gel.

Harry held his hands up in surrender before walking out and Louis poured some of the gel onto a new body sponge before starting with Niall's back.

"I'm guessing I can't eat this right?" Niall asked Louis as he looked at the bottle curiously.

"Nope. If it's not in the kitchen just don't eat it."

Niall began to hum and Louis tried not to think about how awkward it'd be to wash the rest of Niall. He made the blonde stand up and Niall complained about being cold and Louis swallowed hard before he began to wash Niall's smooth milky legs, trying to avoid looking at Niall's dick.

"All done!" Louis declared a few minutes later, clearing his throat and trying to ignore a small twitch in his dick.

"Good, cause I'm cold but I smell good," Niall giggled as he took the pink fluffy towel that Louis offered him.

*

The first day Niall stayed home alone came a little too soon for anyone really. It was Monday and Anne had yet again another double shift, the kids were all going to school and the blonde was left pouting as Louis and Harry both explained what was happening.

"So you're leaving me?" Niall pouted as he looked at the two boys who looked at him sadly.

"We're sorry, doll, but we have to. Don't worry though, I'll come visit you at lunch yeah? And we taught you how to use the TV so you can watch that. You know where the snacks are, my phone number's on that pink Post It note in Lou's room along with Liam and Zayn's so you can call us if something happens. If our dad comes home, you know what to do," Harry explained as he brushed back Niall's blonde fringe.

"Yes, go hide in LouLou's room and turn back into a doll," Niall recited with a smile, having been told and reminded all of Sunday about that.

"You'll be fine and I'll be home before you know it, doll," Louis smiled, going over to kiss Niall's left cheek before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Okay. I'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you too, doll. Bye!" Harry waved at the blonde who waved back with the sleeve of his shirt covering his tiny hand.

The front door was shut and locked after Harry and Louis stepped out and Niall raced into the living room to watch Harry's car drive off. Snow was falling gently and Niall simply sat there watching it for a few minutes until he grew bored and wandered upstairs to Louis' room to get changed out of his sleeping clothes. Louis had been helping him change and teaching him over the past two days and the blonde wanted to change all on his own today to make his owner and Harry proud when they came home. He wandered into Louis' closet and grabbed a beige colored over-sized sweater and some black leggings.

"Well this was easy," Niall giggled as he looked at himself in Louis' full length mirror and twirled around, wiggling his toes in the fuzzy socks he put on.

It was past eight am when he wandered back downstairs and went into the living room to turn on the television so the house wouldn't be so quiet. He flipped through the channels and eventually stopped at a cartoon show with a bunch of puppies called Paw Patrol and he curled up on the couch watching with interest.

"No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Niall recited with a giggle after watching three episodes.

Niall had to admit that he hated being alone. He had no one to talk to and he really missed his two boys. And Liam and Zayn. His stomach growled sometime later and he poked at his tummy before getting up and heading into the kitchen to find something to eat. He didn't know how to cook, or use the microwave, so he just grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and walked back into the living room where he caught sight of Louis' dad's car pulling up in the driveway and the doll-boy froze. Quickly turning the TV off, Niall ran up the stairs to Louis' room just as the man was unlocking the front door and he shrunk down to his doll size and hid himself in a little corner of a bedroom that wasn't quite visible unless you really peeked into the house. He curled himself into a little ball and heard heavy footsteps go up the stairs.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the doll as Louis' father stepped into the room searching for something until he reached the dollhouse and sneered at it. Niall was literally shaking, in his panic only changing into a doll sized human and not an actual doll so he was pretty much feeling his heart race in his chest as the man glared at Niall's home. Suddenly the house tipped over from the table it was resting on and it landed face down, Niall tumbling along with the furniture and getting buried under a bed and dresser, groaning quietly in pain.

The man left and Niall let out a whimper of pain as he tried shoving the furniture off of him but since he was tiny, things were heavy and he could barely move anything. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked around his home, nothing was destroyed, but it hurt the blonde that someone could be that mean and destroy someone else's happiness. Niall eventually managed to climb out from under the bed and let out a soft sigh when he heard the front door close. He couldn't exactly escape out of the house though, the windows couldn't open and the only door was the front door two stories below Niall who had no way of getting down there. He just wanted Harry to show up soon because he was hurt and scared and he didn't know what the red liquid falling from his skin was but it was staining his sweater. He managed to make himself comfortable as he wanted by grabbing the pillows from the bed and shifting them around until his aching back was resting comfortably on them.

He doesn't know how long he waited, or when he fell asleep, but he woke up to Harry calling his name and his footsteps going up the stairs. Niall did his best to make some sort of noise by shaking the furniture around as he could with his body aching from the fall. Eventually Harry stepped into the room and he gasped when he saw the dollhouse thrown on the floor and Niall sighed when it was lifted up and placed in its upright position, but the tiny blonde yelped in pain when more furniture fell on him.

"Oh shit, Ni, can you turn back?" Harry asked frantically as he moved the furniture away from the little blonde who nodded a bit stiffly before closing his eyes.

Niall was soon in human form and he whimpered in pain, tears falling down his cheeks as he noticed the forming bruises on his pale skin and the blood slowly drying on the cut on his stomach. Harry picked up the blonde gingerly from the floor and took him over to Louis' bed, setting him down on it.

"Doll, what happened?" Harry asked as he lifted the sweater to better look at the cut as Niall took shaky breaths.

"H-He came home and I did what you and LouLou told me to do but he came in the room and threw my h-home. I-It hurts, Harry!" Niall cried, never having experienced such a thing. "A-And I'm scared!"

"Shh, it's going to be okay doll. Let me clean up your cut and bring you something for the pain, okay?" Harry cooed softly as he placed a kiss to Niall's forehead before leaving the room momentarily.

Niall looked down at the red angry thing on his tummy and he poked at it curiously, wincing when it stung and blood got on his fingers. Harry came back in and smiled fondly when he noticed Niall's frown as he looked at his tummy while big fat tears still rolled down his cheeks. It broke Harry's heart to see the blonde like this.

"Alright doll, don't touch that, it's blood."

Niall watched Harry clean his cut and place a princess band-aid over it before leaning down to press a soft kiss to it. Niall giggled quietly and Harry looked back at him with a large grin on his face, happy he could make his doll giggle again.

"Can you tell me what else hurts, doll?" Harry cooed as he ran his long fingers through the tangled blonde hair.

Niall shrugged, not really knowing the answer because hello! He doesn't know body parts, he's been a plastic doll for his whole life.

"Alright, here take these."

Niall looked at the two round white things on his palm that Harry gave him while he held a glass of water in his right hand. He looked at Harry curiously but the curly haired lad simply encouraged him to take them so he did. Niall almost choked, if it hadn't been for Harry coming to the rescue yet again, he'd be purple in the face and fighting hard to get some oxygen in his lungs.

"Why don't you get some sleep, hmm? I'll stay back with you and then we can go pick up Louis from school, sound good?" Harry said as he rubbed Niall's thigh.

"Yes, but I'm hungry," Niall pouted, wiping away his remaining tears. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Well let's get some food into your tummy, I don't want my doll to be hungry."

Niall smiled weakly and got up from the bed with shaky legs, his eyes looking over at the mess of furniture on the floor and he bit his bottom lip.

"Hey, don't worry about that. The important thing right now is that you're okay and besides, you can help Louis put the furniture back once he's home."

Niall nodded and let Harry wrap an arm around his waist before leading him downstairs. Niall's body still ached and he took a seat on a bar-stool, wincing as he moved to sit up on the high chair while Harry opened the fridge to make him something for lunch. The doll-boy let out a sigh and stared out the kitchen window, the events from earlier replaying in his head over and over.

"Ni, don't think about it, yeah? It's only going to hurt more," Harry spoke in a gentle tone as he placed a plate in front of the blonde who was pouting.

"What's this?" Niall asked curiously as he poked at the food.

"It's a grilled cheese sandwich, doll. Want apple juice?"

"Yes! Apple juice is so good!" Niall giggled as he picked up the sandwich and took a bite. "Mm, yummy."

"So you like it?"

"Very much, thank you Harry."

Harry took a seat next to the boy with his own sandwich and placed two glasses of apple juice next to them. They ate in silence and once Niall finished his food and drink, he yawned tiredly and leaned against Harry.

"Want to go take a nap now?"

"Please?"

Harry carried the boy up the stairs and to his room instead of Louis' so the blonde wouldn't feel all anxious with seeing the furniture on the ground and remember the incident that very nearly gave Harry a heart attack.

"Get some rest and if you still feel achey once you wake up I'll give you more of those tiny pills, hmm?" Harry informed Niall who nodded as he was lowered on the bed and Harry watched as he curled up slowly, hugging one of Harry's pillows to his chest.

Niall was asleep in no time and though it wasn't a peaceful one, he woke up almost two hours later feeling better than before. He was alone in Harry's room, but it wasn't for long since the owner of said room peeked into the room and smiled when he saw the blonde was wide awake.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he sat down next to him.

"H-Harry," Niall whimpered, suddenly feeling scared and hurt again, as he burst into tears.

"Oh, shh, doll. You're okay now, hmm? He's not going to hurt you again and we'll get your home fixed up and all pretty again when Louis gets home," Harry cooed as he pulled the blonde into his arms, holding him carefully and rubbing his back in circles.

Niall was reduced to hiccups almost half an hour later as he was still cuddled into Harry, the sleeve of his sweater scrunched up to his elbow and revealing a few bruises. Harry noticed them and let out a soft sigh as he placed a kiss to Niall's blonde hair.

*

Niall was sitting in the backseat of Harry's car bundled up in a jacket, boots and a blanket over his lap as he stared out the window as Harry drove to Louis' school. Harry kept stealing glances at the boy through the rear view mirror, his heart clenching at how quiet the usually cheerful boy was being. Never did Harry thought he'd ever see the boy that way, but after having a peaceful weekend without his stepfather, Niall hadn't really known how the man could be. What Harry didn't understand was what Louis' dad had been doing in Louis' room.

"Doll, do you want to wait for Lou here or come with me?" Harry asked once he parked the car and turned around to face the blonde.

"Can I wait? It's too cold," Niall shivered as he curled up on the seat with the blanket and gave Harry a large smile which made the curly haired boy relax a bit.

"Sure doll, I'll be back."

Niall watched Harry leave and head towards a large building, staring at it in awe as kids around his owner's age walked out with their friends laughing and talking, shoving each other around and a sense of want washed over Niall. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to experience the things Louis was experiencing. He wanted to live.

Harry was standing around by the front doors of the school and smiled when he saw his brother walk out, calling out for him. Louis smiled and ran up to hug Harry who reciprocated the hug.

"How was school?" Harry asked as they pulled away and he grabbed Louis' backpack.

"It was fine, same as usual. How's Ni? Is he in the car?" Louis asked excitedly as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"Yes, but uh, we need to talk first."

"About?"

"Your dad came home today while Niall was alone and while Niall did turn into a doll, not all the way, he hid in the house but for some reason your father went into your room and according to Niall he was searching for something but when he didn't find whatever it was, he flipped the house over and Niall got hurt."

"Is he okay?!"

"Shh, yeah he's fine. Just a few bruises and a cut on his tummy but he's a bit shaken up still."

"Dad was probably trying to find him."

"That's what I thought too," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Louis simply nodded and followed Harry to the car, quickly climbing into the backseat and pulling his doll into his arms. Niall snuggled into Louis, shivering at the coldness from his owner.

"You okay?" Louis asked Niall as Harry started to drive back home.

"Mmh, just cold 'cause you're cold," Niall giggled, poking Louis' cold cheek.

Louis smiled and pulled Niall into into his chest, letting him rest until they reached their house. The three headed inside and took off their shoes by the front door, Niall shuffling into the living room and curling up into a tight ball with the blanket wrapped tightly around him still.

"You sure you're okay doll?" Harry asked as him and Louis walked into the living room after hanging up their coats.

"I'm just really cold," Niall shivered.

"You're probably getting sick since you're not used to this. We'll have to keep an eye on him," Harry said, stating the last part to Louis who nodded and took a seat next to his doll.

"So what'd you do before you know? Were you okay?" Louis asked as he ruffled Niall's hair, smiling when he giggled.

"I watched TV! And I changed all on my own!" Niall stated proudly as he unwrapped the blanket from around himself and showed Louis who clapped.

"You're so smart, doll! You're learning fast," Louis praised the blonde who blushed before taking a seat again.

"You guys want pizza for dinner? Mom's working until late," Harry asked as he walked back into the room.

"What's pizza?" Niall asked curiously.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry chuckled as Louis then proceeded to explain what it was. "Lou, if you have homework do it now or you'll be whining about it later."

"Yes sir!" Louis saluted and giggled before dragging Niall up the stairs with him.

Once they entered the room, both stopped and froze when they saw the mess of furniture still on the ground from where the house had fallen. Niall looked away from it and rubbed at the band-aid on his stomach over his sweater while Louis walked over.

"Hey, come here," Louis spoke softly, extending an arm over to Niall who walked over and took his hand. "We're going to find a way for you to be safe so this doesn't happen again, alright?"

Niall nodded and cuddled into Louis' side and tucked his head into Louis' neck, arms around Louis' small waist. Harry stood by the doorway of the room watching the two put the stuff back in the large dollhouse, vowing to protect the two from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this hurt to write because I don't want our doll to get hurt but hey, it was a bit cute and funny still because Niall will always be kawaii. Also that part where Louis bathes Niall was so last minute.
> 
> Also I've been singing Girl Almighty all day and I swear my mom is about ready to duct tape my mouth shut


	8. A Sick Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall was giggling and trying to push Liam away from him, going into a coughing fit as he continued to laugh.

Niall didn't get sick right away, in fact it took a few days until Friday morning when he woke up to a pain in his throat every time he swallowed, his head was pounding and his tummy felt funny. He was alone in bed, Louis probably getting ready for school in the bathroom. Niall curled up into a ball on Louis' bed, bringing the blankets tighter around his shaking and aching body. He let out a soft groan and didn't hear the bedroom door open or someone walk in.

"Doll, are you awake?" Harry asked softly as he sat on the bed, rubbing Niall's back and getting a muffled groan in response.

"Harry," Niall whined, turning slowly and looking at the older lad with watery blue eyes.

"Oh Ni, you're sick aren't you?" Harry cooed as he placed his hand on Niall's forehead, though it wasn't really necessary since Niall's cheeks were flushed and there was a thin sheet of sweat on his face, his hair already damp and sticking to his skin.

Louis walked in fully dressed and frowned when he saw Niall whimpering and Harry talking to him in a hushed voice.

"Is he sick?" Louis asked worriedly, noticing how Niall was sweating yet shivering and kept complaining about everything aching.

"Yeah, can you stay with him while I go get some medicine?"

Louis nodded and took Harry's spot, running his hands through Niall's blonde hair and looking down at him sadly. Niall lifted his head a bit and placed it on Louis' lap, cuddling into his owner as he closed his eyes and tried to suppress a cough. Harry came back into the room with a glass of water and some pills. Louis helped the ill boy sit up and let him lean against his body while Harry handed Niall the pills and water.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Harry asked the blonde, taking the now empty glass of water and placing it on the nightstand.

"No, my tummy doesn't want anything," Niall whispered, letting Louis help him lay back down on the bed.

"Alright, get some rest, Liam has a a free period at nine so he'll come check on you, hmm? If you know who comes then you know what to do. Call me if you feel worse throughout the day and I'll come by during lunch with some different medicine," Harry explained as he covered the boy with the blankets.

"Bye doll, feel better," Louis whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss to Niall's sweaty forehead.

*

"Should we really leave him alone?" Louis asked Harry worriedly as they got in the car.

"I don't want to either, princess, but we can't skip school. Don't worry, Liam will stop by later to check on him and then I'll drop by during lunch," Harry explained, giving his house one last look before driving off.

Harry dropped Louis off at school with the promise to keep him updated on Niall before driving off to the high school. He parked his car, grabbed his backpack and met up with Liam and Zayn by the front doors.

"Hey," Liam greeted him with a smile.

"Hey guys," Harry sighed.

"Sup? How's our doll?" Zayn asked as they headed inside.

"Sick. He finally caught that bug he's been coming down with all week. Li, would you mind checking up on him during your free time?"

"Of course not, mate. Did you give him medicine before you left?" Liam asked in concern as they headed towards their lockers.

"Just some fever reducers, but I'm going to buy him something during lunch. I just hope Lou's dad doesn't come home."

*

After Louis and Harry headed off for school, Niall snuggled into the blankets and let the little pills do their job and he was soon in a deep sleep. He woke up hours later to someone running their hand through his hair and he slowly blinked, trying to regain his focus until his vision cleared and saw Liam sitting next to him.

"Hi doll, sleep okay?" Liam asked softly, being mindful in case the boy had a headache.

"Yeah, but I feel awful, Li," Niall whined childishly, not used to the uncomfortable feeling and constant ache of his body as he shivered.

"You poor thing. Are you hungry?"

"A little," Niall mumbled, letting Liam help him sit up slowly.

Liam wrapped an arm around Niall's small waist and helped him move down the stairs while asking him how he felt. Niall simply complained that he couldn't breath and everything ached while the older lad cooed and kissed his temple.

"Do you want some chicken noodle soup?" Liam asked the blonde.

"Is that good?" Niall asked with a cute pout as he sat on a bar stool.

"It's good and it makes you feel better when you're sick. Do you want some?"

Niall nodded and sneezed cutely into his elbow while Liam chuckled. Liam got to work on the soup and talked to Niall, explaining other things that the other boys hadn't gone over. Niall would ask questions and Liam would answer as truthful as he could.

"Li?" Niall mumbled timidly as he played with his cold fingers.

"Yeah, doll?" Liam looked over at Niall briefly and frowned at the shyness coming off from the usually loud and outspoken boy.

"Can I have a hug?"

Liam chuckled but went over and hugged the boy tightly nonetheless. Niall giggled quietly into Liam's chest. The older boy had a large smile on his face as he heard his doll's giggle and peppered his feverish skin with kisses. Niall was giggling and trying to push Liam away from him, going into a coughing fit as he continued to laugh. Liam pulled away to assist the ill boy and rubbed his back as Niall's coughing fit came to an end.

"You okay?"

Niall nodded and Liam went back to making Niall's soup. It was an hour later and Niall was all alone again, buried under four blankets in Louis' bed and slowly feeling himself starting to fall asleep. He doesn't wake up until Harry comes home at around noon with a white plastic bag and shaking him awake to take some medicine. Niall doesn't know what this medicine thing is, but when Harry makes him drink a strange looking liquid from a small cup, he winces and almost gags at the awful taste as his throat burns in the aftermath.

"Here, drink some water," Harry chuckles and hands him a glass of water to which Niall gladly accepts and drinks almost the whole thing.

"That's nasty," Niall whined as he glared at the bottle while Harry ruffled his hair.

"I know doll, but it'll make you feel better. Now let's go get some food in that little tummy of yours."

The two of them headed downstairs and Harry made the blonde sit in the living room wrapped up in two blankets with the TV playing on a random cartoon show that obviously kept Niall entertained until Harry returned with yet another bowl of chicken noodle soup. Niall grins at Harry and giggles a bit when the older lad sits down next to him and starts to feed him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Harry asked after awhile, taking away Niall's attention from the TV that was currently playing a commercial.

"Yeah. My head doesn't hurt as much and I can breath a bit better," Niall replied.

"Good. Hopefully you'll be better by tomorrow and if you're not we'll just cuddle you all day until you feel better," Harry cooed, pinching Niall's already flushed left cheek before giving him another spoonful of soup.

Niall and Harry spend a half hour cuddled together before the curly haired boy announces that he has to leave and when he does, Niall is left pouting and staring at the TV not even interested anymore. The day passes by slowly and Niall wanders all throughout the house, eventually going back up to Louis' room to get some more rest. The next time he wakes up, Louis is sitting next to him with a big smile on his face and running a hand through his hair.

"Hi," Niall mumbles tiredly, coughing into the blankets.

"Hey, sleep good?" Louis asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Niall's cheek.

"Yeah and it doesn't hurt much anymore."

"Good. My mom's coming home soon and she'll make something yummy for dinner."

"But she thinks I'm weird because I was a doll," Niall pouted as he looked at Louis who giggled before bopping his nose gently.

"She doesn't think you're weird, doll. You just need to let her get used to this," Louis told the doll, rubbing his thigh softly.

"Can I take a shower first? I feel icky."

Louis nodded and picked out some clothes for the blonde while said boy went into the bathroom. Harry peeked his head into the room and smiled at Louis.

"He's going to shower. On his own for the first time," Louis giggled.

"Should we be worried?" Harry teased his younger brother who laughed.

"Not until we hear him scream for help."

Eventually Anne came home and Niall was already out of the shower and fully dressed in some pajama pants and a light pink long sleeved shirt, his feet in yet another pair of fuzzy socks. Anne smiles at the blonde and coos at him, pinching his cheek but then frowning when she felt how warm he was.

"He's sick," was all Harry said as he walked into the living room where Anne was currently fretting over a confused Niall.

Before, Anne hadn't showed much affection towards the blonde once Louis and Harry had come clean as to who Niall really was, so now that doll was looking at Anne like she had grown another head before looking at Harry looking for answers.

"And you left him alone all day?"

"Um well, yeah," Harry responded a bit nervously as he scratched at the back of his neck, feeling Louis walk in and press his side against his.

"Did you at least give him medicine?"

"Mom, both Liam and I did and gave him some soup and he's a lot better now than earlier."

"Okay. Come sit, I have a surprise for you three anyways," Anne instructed as she got up from where she was sitting next to Niall.

Louis and Harry sat on either side of their doll, Harry was playing with Niall's hair while Louis was holding his cold hand.

"I talked to one of my friends who's a lawyer and made up a story about how we found Niall out in the streets and took him in and now I want to adopt him as my son. Ever since you told me about who he really was I've been working on it and its taken a bit of time because since he doesn't exactly have a birth certificate I did a little research and we managed to give him a birth date and all that," Anne explained with a smile as she looked at the three boys sitting in front of her.

"So what does that mean?" Louis asked a bit curiously, his grip on Niall's hand tightening a bit.

"It means that Niall will officially be a part of the family as Niall James Tomlinson-Styles. It's a for sure thing, but we're still waiting on the official papers to come in like his birth certificate so we can enroll him in school. That could take a month or so but when that does come in we can home school him for a bit to get him caught up with Louis so he can start school in the fall."

"R-Really?" Niall asked softly as a smile spread over his face.

"Of course doll, you've always been a part of the family just now it's going to be official," Anne smiled at the boy.

"But what about my dad?" Louis asked with a frown. "I doubt he signed to adopt Niall just out of the blue without knowing who he is."

"You'd be shocked at what he signs when he's drunk," Anne mumbled and Harry snickered. "Also, I'm getting the divorce papers ready and I'm going to fight for your custody, Lou. I just need to wait until Niall's adoption is finalized and I would have full custody in case of a divorce since I am his mother."

Niall giggled and cuddled into Louis' side as Harry moved his hand to rub his back. Anne watched the three with a smile and then got up to go start on dinner. Once she was gone Harry moved to spoon the blonde with an arm wrapped over both of the small boys.

"You excited, doll?" The curly haired boy asked, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Yes. And I get to go to school!" Niall cheered excitedly, earning giggles from Louis.

"Yes, but first Lou and I will need to teach you as much as we can before that happens. So we have about seven months to get you up to date. It's going to be a lot, do you think you'll be ready?"

"I'm ready!"

*

"No I'm not!" Niall cried in frustration as he glared down at the work he was currently doing that following Monday afternoon.

"Doll, it's okay. You'll get it soon, okay? That's why we're here to help you out," Zayn cooed as he kissed the doll's temple.

"Okay, let's do two more problems before we take a break. Sound good?" Liam asked.

Niall nodded and let out a sigh. He grabbed his pencil in his left hand and continued doing his first grade level math. Louis gave him an encouraging smile as Harry wrote down the next problem in a whiteboard he'd brought to help Niall learn. Niall copied the problem on his notebook and his tongue poked out of his lips slightly as he grew determined to do it on his own. It took five minutes, but when he was done and Zayn checked over the problem, he gave him a smiley face sticker and Niall beamed proudly.

"See, you're doing it all on your own now! We're proud of you doll," Louis spoke gently as he smiled at Niall who was blushing at the amount of praise they were giving him.

"Okay, next problem. Ready, Ni?" Harry asked and the doll-boy nodded.

Niall got the next problem right as well and as promised, they took a break. Niall was pulled over onto Liam's lap who showered his face with kisses and praises while Harry went into the freezer and pulled out the tub of ice cream and placing some in bowls with Louis as the waited.

"For you doll because you deserved it," Louis smiled as he handed Niall a pink plate with vanilla flavored ice cream with chocolate syrup on top and sprinkles.

"Yay! Thank you!" Niall said as he grabbed his spoon and dug in as he still sat on Liam's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update on Monday's, but I was sick all weekend and I'm struggling with the next chapter so expect to wait a bit :/
> 
> Niall's going to be an official part of the family now!!


	9. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall nodded eagerly and giggled when Louis tickled his stomach. Without thinking, Louis leaned in and pecked the blonde's lips.

It was a Sunday about a month later and the two youngest were home alone. Harry was at work, Anne was out with some friends and Louis' dad didn't even live with them anymore. Liam and Zayn were both with their families so it would just be the two boys at home for a few hours. They're still lounging on Louis', well their, bed in just their sleepwear which now consists of their panties and an old t-shirt. Louis is laying on his side staring at Niall who is laying on his back staring at the ceiling with one hand on his tummy, his shirt pushed up.

"Are you hungry?" Louis asks, letting his index finger trace over the pale skin of Niall's stomach.

"No, can we take a bath?" Niall mumbled tiredly.

"Of course doll. Together?"

Niall nodded and watched Louis get up and head towards the bathroom before he followed. The tub was filling up with water as Louis added some bubbles and Niall stood there, just watching Louis add the right amount of bubbles before screwing the cap back on and turning to face his doll.

"Well get undressed so you can get in silly," Louis giggled.

"Undress me, please?" Niall pouted as he walked closer to Louis who rolled his eyes playfully but did so anyways.

Louis lifted up Niall's shirt, his fingers brushing against Niall's warm skin and making the blonde giggle. As he dragged the shirt up and over Niall's head, Louis' fingers brushed against the blonde's pink nipples which made a small gasp slip past Niall's lips.

"That tickled," Niall giggled once the shirt was fully off and laying on the floor.

"Yeah?" Louis smiled wide, his fingers holding onto the lace trim of Niall's panties.

Niall nodded and watched as Louis removed his panties before patting his butt and ushering him into the tub. The doll-boy stood his ground though and tugged on Louis' shirt upward until Louis got the hint and raised his arms so Niall could take it off and toss it with the discarded clothes. Louis watched with that familiar twitch in his dick as Niall fumbled to remove his panties. Once Louis is fully naked, Niall stands back and giggles. He's never once seen his owner without clothes, so he reached a curious hand towards Louis' soft member and strokes it lightly.

"It feels like mine," was Niall's response as he runs two fingers from the base to the tip before pulling his hand back and all Louis could do was stand there a bit shocked.

"L-Lets get in before the water gets cold," Louis stuttered out as he got in the tub and helped Niall in by holding his hand.

The two sat down and immediately Niall grabbed a bunch of bubbles and placed them on Louis' head as he giggled while Louis whined. The bathroom was soon filled with giggles as they messed around with the bubbles until Louis felt his doll's foot brush against his dick and he squirmed when it began to harden a bit. Niall was oblivious to the whole deal as he blew the bubbles resting on his hand.

"Ni, stop wasting bubbles," Louis whined, trying to keep the bubbles covering his lower part.

"I'm not wasting, LouLou," Niall giggled. "Can I wash you?"

Louis blinked a few times before nodding and earning a squeal out of the blonde who grabbed the shampoo bottle. Louis listened as Niall told some random story as he washed his hair and Louis giggled when the doll-boy tried imitating the other boy's voices.

"You'll do me when I'm done with you, right?" Niall asked as he moved to grab the shower gel and Louis' white sponge.

Louis nodded in confirmation, gasping when Niall moved to sit behind him and poured some of the gel on his back. "Niall, play nice. That was cold."

"Sorry Lou," the blonde giggled, forgetting the sponge for a bit and instead lathered the gel all over Louis' back with just enough pressure to have Louis letting out soft moans of pleasure as he closed his eyes and relaxed into Niall's soft hands. "That good? I saw Leeyum giving Zaynie one, but they weren't in the bath they were doing homework and had clothes on. I just thought it'd work better like this."

"Feels so good, Ni."

Niall hummed not really listening as he kept rubbing his owner's back distractedly, moving his hands until they were over by Louis' stomach and moving up his chest softly. Louis' breath hitched, not really getting why his downstairs friend was getting so excited at the simple touches.

"Ni?" Louis called, snapping Niall out of his daze and the blonde pulled his hands away from where they were rubbing at Louis' nipples.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered out, bowing his head in embarrassment as his cheeks flushed and Louis turned around fully to face Niall.

Louis reached out and lifted Niall's head up with his index finger under the blonde's chin, "It's fine, besides it felt good. Now how about we finish up together? The water is getting kinda cold."

Niall nodded eagerly and giggled when Louis tickled his stomach. Without thinking, Louis leaned in and pecked the blonde's lips. When Louis realized what he did, he looked at Niall with wide eyes but noticed that his doll was smiling wider and his blue eyes were sparkling like the ocean under the early morning light. Louis pecked his lips again and the two went back to finishing their bath. Louis also seemed to forget about his little problem so when the water was drained and the two got out of the tub, Niall's gaze was locked on his erection.

"Why is it like that?" Niall asked curiously as he cocked his head to the side. "Does it hurt?" He asked as he reached a hand out and touched the hard member, Louis taking a step back as he bit his bottom lip. "Oh, it's hard. Mine gets like that in the morning sometimes but it usually goes away quickly."

Louis flushed in embarrassment as he avoided the other boy's eyes before wrapping a towel around his waist quickly. "Let's just go to the room."

Niall shrugged and too wrapped a towel around himself before following Louis out. Their clothes were laid out on Lou's bed so each boy grabbed their underwear and Niall dropped his towel while Louis spluttered as he watched his doll grab the pastel pink panties with a little bow to the side and slip it on. Louis was hesitant but dropped his towel and put on his white panties, the material doing little to keep his still hard cock in.

"It's still hard," Niall giggled, poking at it curiously. "What do you do when it won't go away?"

"N-Ni," Louis whined, his cheeks seeming to want to stay red for the rest of the day.

They got changed without another word, Niall pulling on some baby blue shorts and a Hello Kitty sweater with of course some knee high socks. They'd recently become Niall's obsession and no matter what he was wearing he needed to wear knee high socks or thigh high socks. Of course that meant that the blonde now had a whole drawer filled with different colors, textures and designs. Louis wasn't really into them, but he thought they were cute.

Louis, with Niall's help, dressed in a pink skirt and white blouse with a lace trimmed collar. Niall grinned at his work and pecked Louis' lips.

"I like kissing you," Niall giggled as he twirled around the room.

Louis smiled lovingly at his doll and moved towards the vanity, grabbing his lip gloss and applying a bit. Niall danced his way over curiously and demanded he try it too. Louis giggled and applied the lip gloss to an impatient and jumpy Niall who grinned once he was done.

"Now I'm just as pretty as Lou!" Niall exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror, causing Louis' heart to swell a bit.

"You're always pretty Ni," Louis cooed, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist from behind and creeping a hand inside of his sweater to rest the palm of his hand on the blonde's bare tummy.

Niall blushed and untangled himself from Louis. The brunette boy simply giggled and pecked the blonde's lips before cleaning their mess. Niall sat down by the dollhouse and smiled softly as he played around with the dolls and furniture. Minutes later Louis took a seat next to him and rubbed his thigh softly.

"You okay?" Louis asked his doll.

"Yeah," Niall giggled as he set the toys back down and moved to cuddle into Louis' side, tucking his face into the crook of Louis' neck.

"You sure?"

"Sure."

When Harry gets home, he finds the two curled up on the living room floor watching a movie that neither of them is really paying attention to since they're giggling about something in hushed whispers. Harry simply smiles at the two and calls their names, making them scream in fright and clutch at each other as they sit up.

"Harry!" The two boys whine as they glare at Harry who's laughing.

"I'm sorry guys, what were you whispering about anyways?" Harry asked with a smirk as he noticed the two boys blush.

"None of your business, peasant," Niall told the curly haired lad who looked a bit shocked while Louis burst into a new set of giggles as the blonde looked quite smug.

"Okay wow, you are definitely spending way too much time with the princess over here."

"Hey," Louis pouted, wrapping his arms around his doll and holding him tightly.

"Hey," Harry laughed before sitting on the ground next to them, watching his two boys crawl over and snuggle into either side of him. "What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"We took a bath!" Niall giggled and Louis blushed.

"Oh? Together?"

"Yeah. Wanted to save time and water," Louis replied with a giggled as he reached over to poke at Niall's cheek.

"So what would you like to do?" Harry asked, turning his attention to the TV.

"Nothing," Niall yawned, curling impossibly closer to Harry and closing his eyes.

"You can't sleep, doll, remember what happened last week when you took a nap before dinner and then couldn't sleep at night. Well mom did say we could get Niall's room fixed up, but we'd need to go to the store to buy things he want."

"Oh, can we?! I mean, I like sharing with Lou, but it'd be cool to have my own space," Niall giggled and Louis smiled at him.

"Yeah, how about you two go get your shoes on and we'll go get the paint first so when your furniture comes in this week it'll all be ready," Harry told the two, pushing them off of him and they got up.

Niall slipped on a pair of white Converse that Harry had bought him and Louis his old Vans. They met Harry by the front door and then went out to his car chattering excitedly.

"So what color do you want your walls, Ni?" Harry asked once they'd arrived at the store, looking through all of the different colors of paint.

"I want like a really light pink," Niall answered as he looked through all of the colors.

Louis helped picked out the perfect color for Niall who, without thinking about Harry, pecked Louis' lips. Louis blushed and looked at Harry who seemed to be busy trying to find a worker or something while Niall was happily jumping in his place. Eventually they'd gotten everything they needed to paint Niall's new room and headed home, arriving along with Anne who greeted her three sons.

"Mommy, we're going to paint my new room!" Niall told Anne with a large grin on his face.

"That's great doll, and your furniture should be in by Tuesday so maybe by next weekend you'll already be sleeping in it," Anne smiled at the blonde, pulling him into her arms.

"Alright doll, want to go paint your room now?" Harry suggested as Louis helped him with the less heavier things, like the brushes.

"Please!"

"Alright, you three head on up and get started. I'll help you out in a bit and then we can sort out dinner."

Anne kissed Louis' head and they all watched Niall run up the stairs excitedly while the others chuckled and followed him up to his new room at the end of the hall right next to Louis'.

"Hold it!" Harry called before Niall entered the room and the doll-boy froze with one foot in the air and Louis giggled. "You might want to change your clothes into something old in case you get paint so you won't ruin your pretty outfit. Go change boys!"

Louis grabbed Niall's hand and dragged him off to their shared room. Niall changed into an old white off the shoulder shirt and gray shorts. Louis changed into an old sweater he'd been wanting to throw out and purple sweatpants. They met Harry back in Niall's future room where the ground was covered in old newspapers and an old sheet to not get it stained with paint. Harry was currently working on getting the paint cans open and smiled at the two who were giggling as they picked up the brushes.

"Alright, you two work on that wall but try not to get paint on the windows and I'll work on this one over here," Harry said gesturing to opposite ends of the room.

Harry put music on as they got to work, Niall moving his head and dancing around as he began to paint his section of the wall him and Louis were working on. Louis kept stealing glances at the blonde from the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but let a smile graze his face as he watched the blonde concentrate on the wall.

"Hey Ni," Louis called and the blonde turned around to face him. Louis simply smirked in a mischievous manner and painted the front of Niall's shirt which made him shriek.

"Louis!" Niall giggled as he looked down at his messy shirt before waving his brush and getting paint splattered on Louis' face, hair and a bit on Harry's back. "Oops."

Harry turned around to look at them and rolled his eyes while letting out a sigh but smiled nonetheless. He watched the two keep painting each other pink instead of the wall until he decided that enough was enough and they wouldn't ever get this done.

"Alright kids, let's not waste the paint or we'll never finish," Harry laughed as he watched the two boys look at each other and burst into giggles, smearing paint on their cheeks.

"Shouldn't you three be painting?" Came Anne's voice from the doorway as she watched in amusement.

"Oops?" They shrugged.

The room was done awhile later and yet again, Niall and Louis hopped in the shower together. They were helping each other scrub the paint off of their hair and bodies. Niall was humming as he washed Louis' hair and the other boy has his eyes shut, hands on the blonde's hips. The water was warm enough to create a bit of steam around them.

"All done," Niall declared as his fingers left Louis' soapy hair.

"Thanks, doll," Louis smiled, leaning over to peck the blonde's lips.

Niall beamed with happiness and suddenly remembered what him and Lou were talking about earlier when Harry came home. "LouLou, can I have a kiss like the one LiLi gave you?"

Louis turned a bit red at his doll's request, but complied nonetheless. After all, his blonde boy needed to learn to be more human and Louis was more than happy to teach him things. The feathery haired boy nodded and tightened his grip slightly on the blonde's hips and leaned over, pressing his lips against Niall's lightly at first but then added more pressure. Niall's eyes slipped shut as he moved a bit hesitantly along with Louis, fingers tangled in brown hair.

Louis' lips were soft against his own and it sent some sort of weird feeling through his body, but he determined that he liked it. He liked kissing Louis like this, mouths moving softly against each other as the water continued to fall on their bodies. It wasn't a full on make out session that involved tongue and tons of spit, neither were experts yet, but to Niall it was one of the most exciting things that's happened to him.

Louis pulled away with a soft smile, bringing a hand up to cup his doll's left cheek. "Like it?"

Niall nodded happily. "Thank you Lou!"

They got out a minute later when the water was starting to turn cold and wrapped their towels around their waists, heading out to Louis' room.

"Thank you," Niall whispered once they were both fully dressed and hugged his owner tightly.

"For what, doll?" Louis asked in confusion, arms around Niall's waist and hugging him tight.

"I just love being here with you and if it weren't for you wishing I was real, than I wouldn't be here. But I am!" Niall giggled into Louis' collarbone, pressing a kiss there. "I love you."

"You're a silly little doll, but I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, justaguest left a comment wanting to have Niall and Louis just being curious and exploring each other, but this was the best I could come up with and I promise that more will happen soon. Also be ready for some drama because shits going to go down but the sooner that's out of the way the sooner we can get to the smut
> 
> this was sort of shitty though, but they're too cute


	10. The Doll's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, he had a nightmare. Wanna join?" Louis asked the older boy, pulling Niall closer to himself so there would be room for Harry in case he wanted to lay down with them.

All of Niall's furniture was set up by Monday afternoon and so when Tuesday rolled around and Harry and Louis had left for school and Anne to work, Niall stayed back and decorated his room. It was a very princess-y style done in shades of light pink and white. It was a bit smaller in size to Louis' and he didn't have a dollhouse, but Niall didn't mind because he finally had his own space and all of his clothes were tucked away in his closet and dresser drawers without being crowded with Lou's. He was happy. Really happy with his new life although he was starting to feel a bit weird after not having turned into a doll in almost a month and Niall wasn't ready to let go of that part of him. He loved everyone, but he was sentimental about his doll side so he had at the most three months before starting to lose it completely.

When the boys got home later that day, Niall was sitting on the living room floor watching Gossip Girl with interest. He didn't even notice the other four boys enter the room until Louis sat next to him and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're home!" Niall cheered, throwing himself onto Louis and making the two land on the ground with giggles as they rolled around.

"Hi," Louis giggled, letting Niall rest on his chest as the others sat around with smiles.

"Don't we get a hi?" Zayn asked teasingly as he looked at the two boys who were on the ground cuddling into each other.

Niall hummed and tapped at his chin as he pretended to think about it while Louis giggled. "Just kidding! Hi! I missed you!" Niall shouted as he stood up and tackled the others onto the couch, landing on Zayn's lap since he was in the middle of Harry and Liam.

Louis got up from the ground and sat on Liam's lap while Harry was left pouting. They were all listening to Niall who was going on and on about his new room and how he'd finally finished decorating it.

"Can we go see it?" Louis asked excitedly, bouncing a bit in Liam's lap and the older boy had to bite his bottom lip and think of other things to keep from getting hard.

"Yeah, let's go!" Niall pressed a kiss to Zayn, Harry and Liam's cheeks before grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him up the stairs.

The others follow shortly, quite impressed with Niall's decoration skills.

"You did great, doll! I really like your new room!" Louis exclaimed as he looked around with a large smile while Niall jumped on his bed.

"You did all of this today?" Harry asked in amazement as he looked at the now completed room.

A picture of Niall and Louis sat on a pink sparkly picture frame on the left nightstand while a picture of the other three boys sat on the right one. There were fairy lights hanging around the windows on the white drapes. There was a white rug so fluffy it looked almost like a cloud by the bed. There was a light pink butterfly chair with a sky blue pillow sitting by one window. His vanity was now filled with lotions, perfume bottles and nail polish along with a hairbrush and other things.

"And I brought you a present," Zayn smiled as he ran off to grab his backpack and then ran back in with something behind his back.

Niall was jumping in front of Zayn excitedly, wanting to know what it was. "What is it, Zaynie?!"

Zayn pulled the thing from behind his back and Niall squealed when he saw what it was. It was a white bunny with a blue bow around its neck and long floppy ears with pink on the inside. Zayn handed it to Niall who hugged it tight to his chest.

"Thank you thank you! I love it, Zayn!" Niall exclaimed, jumping into the older boy's arms.

"And I got Louis one too," Liam grinned, coming back into the room, the others not realizing when he had left in the first place. He handed Louis the same stuffed bunny but instead of a blue bow it had a pink one.

"Thank you, Liam!" Louis giggled as he nuzzled his face into its soft fur before hugging his friend/crush tightly.

That night, Niall was settled in bed after having said goodnight to his family awhile ago but he just couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter how excited he had been to finally sleep in his own room. He missed sleeping cuddled up into Louis and giggling secrets to each other until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. His new room was kind of scary in the dark and all he had for comfort was the bunny Zayn gave him earlier, the fairy lights having been forgotten. He laid on his back staring into the darkness with his rabbit on his chest as he let out a tired sigh. His eyes grew heavy as the minutes passed and soon he was fast asleep.

*

*

Louis was awakened in the middle of the night to someone climbing into his bed and he jumped in fright until the fairy lights in his room that were hanging above his bed let him see Niall's face.

"Ni? Wha's wrong?" Louis mumbled tiredly, pulling the blonde boy into his arms and cuddling him.

"Got scared. I had a scary dream and your dad was in it and he hurt me again while I was in the dollhouse and you and Hazzy and the boys never came to rescue me," Niall whimpered into Louis' chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh doll," Louis whispered as he held the shaking blonde tighter, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and Louis looked up to see Harry poke his head into the room with a worried expression on his face.

"Lou? Is Ni here?" The curly haired boy asked.

"Yeah, he had a nightmare. Wanna join?" Louis asked the older boy, pulling Niall closer to himself so there would be room for Harry in case he wanted to lay down with them.

Harry stepped into the room and closed the door, getting under the covers on Niall's other side and cuddled into the blonde's backside. The three were fast asleep in no time once they had reassured their doll that he wouldn't get hurt anymore

The next day Niall was left at home bored as the others were yet again at school and he had nothing to do besides get caught up on the homework Liam, Zayn and Harry leave him. The doll-boy was working on history this week and brushing up on the basics of history but he didn't like it. To him learning about things that happened years and years ago was boring and all he would rather be doing is drawing with Zayn.

That day was different though. Niall was sitting at the kitchen table with the radio playing as he did homework with a bowl of mac and cheese sitting next to him when the front door opened. He shrugged it off thinking it was Harry or one of the other boys, but was shocked when Louis' dad walked in.

"So you're that son that Anne made me adopt. Figures she'd get someone just as stupid as Louis," the man sneered, moving past Niall who sat frozen in his seat. "Do you not speak? Are you stupider than that son of mine?"

"I-I talk," Niall stuttered out in fear as his fingers gripped at his chair.

The man let out a humorless laugh as he eyed the boy-doll. "You're a little doll, aren't you?"

Niall froze thinking that the man knew his secret but he kept quiet.

"Anyways, I just came for something that I forgot, but now that I know that you're a pretty thing I might come back for more visits," he spoke, running a finger across Niall's right cheek.

Niall was still frozen in fear even when he left and Harry arrived with the other two boys five minutes later for lunch. Harry was calling his name but it was Zayn that got him out of his frozen trance.

"Doll, what's wrong? You're paler than normal and shaking," Zayn asked as he knelt down in front of the blonde and taking his hands in his.

"H-He was here," Niall stuttered out, looking into Zayn's warm eyes. "L-Louis' dad was here."

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked as he examined the blonde for any bruises or cuts but the doll-boy shook his head. "What did he want?"

"Said he was looking for something he forgot but he s-said I was a pretty little doll. Does he know I'm a doll?!" Niall asked in panic as his blue eyes darted between the boys and breathing heavily.

"No doll he doesn't, but I'm not liking the sound of this. Did he say anything else to you? Or touch you?" Liam questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

Niall thought about it for a second. "He said I was pretty and said he'd come back for more visits. I don't want him to come back!"

"Hey shh, it's okay, just calm down."

"A-And he called me stupid. I'm not stupid, right?"

The other three could feel their hearts break at the simple question as Niall looked at them sadly. He might be new to this world, but Niall had caught on to the meaning of words rather quickly and knew that stupid wasn't anything nice.

"Doll, you're not stupid. In fact, you're so smart because look at how far you've come with all of your work and you learn so fast," Zayn praised, bringing Niall's delicate hands up to his lips and giving them a soft kiss which caused the blonde to blush and let out a soft giggle that melted their hearts.

Harry and Liam went to make lunch while Zayn stayed back and helped Niall with his homework after reassuring him that things would turn out okay.

Days went on without a hitch and spring left and the end of the school year arrived. Louis was more than excited for this summer, wanting to teach his blonde doll all about swimming and the fun they can have in their backyard and go to places they can't normally go to during the winter.

"We're home!" Louis shouted one Wednesday around lunchtime after being let out of school early for the summer.

"Yay!" Niall cheered as he ran up to all four of his boys and hugging them tightly, placing kisses on their cheeks but one on Louis' lips.

"Now we're yours all summer long," Louis grinned, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist and giving him another soft peck.

Niall followed Louis up the stairs and to his owner's room where Louis put away his pink bag and changed from the white floral dress he'd been wearing since the dress' belt was a bit tight. Niall sat back on the bed and watched as Louis was left standing in his white panties before he pulled on some printed shorts and a basic t-shirt.

"So what'd you do for half the day?" Louis asked as he fixed his hair.

"Well since I had another nightmare last night and couldn't sleep, I tried sleeping in this morning and I did. I woke up like an hour ago," Niall giggled and that's when Louis truly looked at Niall and noticed his hair was a tangled mess and he was still in that shirt he stole from Harry that reached his mid thighs with the purple boyshorts he sleeps in undernearth.

"And you didn't have another nightmare?"

Niall shook his head and smiled at his owner reassuringly, but Louis could see how exhausted his doll looked. He was paler than normal with dark bags under his eyes and it also seemed like he'd lost a bit of weight. Louis knew it was because of the nightmare his sorry excuse of a feather caused the doll to have and also because Niall had been stubborn recently about turning back into a doll so it was starting to take its toll on him.

"You need to turn back if you're not ready to be a complete human. I know how much you love being a doll and maybe that'll be good for you and get you the rest you need. At least one night, doll, yeah?" Louis begged as he knelt in front of the blonde who looked a bit apprehensive about it. "Want me to tell the others about the nightmares and you not wanting to turn back?"

"N-No, I promise I'll turn back! Please don't tell them!" Niall begged with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to worry them."

Louis smiled sadly at his doll before he stood up and pulled him into a hug. Niall sighed and relaxed into Louis' warm arms, feeling safe and loved. There was a knock on the door and Louis looked over and smiled at Liam who was standing at the doorway.

"Everything okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's just tired. Need something?" Louis asked, rubbing Niall's back as the blonde buried his face into his neck.

"Harry and Zayn are going out to bring some lunch and then we're hanging out in the pool so you should get changed if you want to swim," Liam informed the two, going over and wrapping his arms around them so Niall was in the middle.

"You're squishing me," Niall giggled, his arms around Louis' waist and tangling with Liam's fingers which were also around Louis' waist.

"Oh yeah?" Louis smirked, squishing Niall even more as he leaned over to peck Liam's lips.

Liam smiled and ignored Niall's giggling and complaining as he captured Louis' lips in a soft kiss. Louis let his eyes slip shut as he enjoyed the feeling of Liam's slightly rough lips on his. The older lad tasted like lemonade, so Louis guessed he'd had a glass earlier. They pulled away a few seconds later when Niall was squirming too much and complaining that he needed air so they moved away from the blonde.

"You almost killed me," Niall pouted.

"Aww doll," Liam cooed, pulling the boy into his arms and pressing kisses to his face which had him giggling like crazy.

Louis smiled at the pair and let out a dreamy sigh, still thinking about his second kiss with Liam. Louis's had a crush on the older boy for awhile now, but he was also a bit worried with having a crush on Zayn, Niall and Harry. Two of which are his brothers and the other two his best friends. He was just one big mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpad is being a poopyhead and that's where I have this story written, so I'm sorry for the delay.


	11. Summer Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer rolled along nicely. The boys taught Niall how to ride a bike, took him out on picnics, showed him their favorite places to go during the summer and just showed him the exciting things the world had to offer.

Currently all five of them were outside in the heat of their first day of summer vacation with Niall trying to fight them on getting in the pool where Louis and Harry were already in. The blonde was scared, thinking he'd drown or something and no matter how many times they all reassured him he'd be fine, Niall wasn't budging and instead he was standing at the edge looking down at the two. Louis had a soft smile on his face, the one he usually used to reassure the doll-boy things would be okay while Harry held his arms out and was talking to the blonde.

"O-Okay, but can you hold me?" Niall asked Liam with a small voice as he looked up at the older boy with wide frightened blue eyes.

"Of course. Jump and wrap your legs around my waist," Liam instructed, opening his arms to catch the small boy who did as he was told. Liam frowned at how light the boy was as he held him, but quickly brushed it off as Zayn helped him get in the pool with the doll-boy clinging to him like a koala.

Once they were in the pool, Niall still hadn't let go and was clinging to Liam for dear life. Liam rubbed the boy's back as he walked over to where Harry and Louis were standing while Zayn caught up to them. Niall's eyes were shut tightly, but when he felt the water around him, he slowly opened them and looked around.

"C-Can you put me down, please?" Niall mumbled into Liam's ear a few minutes later when he heard the other three start splashing around.

"You sure?" Liam questioned.

Niall only nodded and unwrapped his legs from around Liam, but still kept a grip around his neck. Louis swam up to the doll and placed his hands on Niall's hips, pulling him away from Liam slowly until the blonde was completely separated from the older boy. Niall giggled as Louis' fingers tickled his sides and he completely forgot he was afraid of being in the water until he almost slipped under. Louis quickly wrapped his arms around Niall and held him up, pecking his lips to ease his frightened mind a bit.

"Alright doll, let's teach ya how to swim!" Zayn exclaimed.

Three hours later and Niall was almost a pro at the whole swimming thing. The boys thought it would probably take two or three more lessons, but their doll was a fast learner and they were always proud of that fact. They headed inside with Niall wrapped in a big fluffy blanket, shivering as he trailed behind his boys. Harry noticed the lack of blonde and walked towards him, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy.

"You okay?" Harry asked worriedly as he rubbed his arm up and down.

"Yeah, it's just this is still a lot, you know? Like I never realized being a human could be this much fun but also so hard," Niall sighed dramatically which made Harry laugh as he hugged the boy tighter to himself, kissing the top of his head.

"Can we have pizza for lunch!" Louis asked as he looked at Harry with a pout, the other boys all begging him as well.

Harry let out a soft sigh and rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine."

Harry ordered the pizzas while Louis and Niall ran off to shower, trying not to imagine the two under the spray of the water together. To say that the three older boys were sexually frustrated was the understatement of the century. Between school, work and keeping the two youngest entertained, they hadn't had time to even get a quick wank.

*

"Lou Lou!" Niall squealed in delight as his owner placed little kisses all around his neck as they stood under the warm spray of the water.

"Hmm?" Louis smirked, hands placed on his doll's hips as he moved his lips upward and kissing him softly.

Niall didn't know what to do because Louis had never kissed him like this, but it felt so good. He was hesitant at first, but tried moving along with Louis as his eyes closed. Lips moved along softly, breaking away every few seconds to catch some air. Once the two fully broke apart, Niall only blushed as he stared into Louis' eyes.

"You're so cute," Louis cooes and they resume their shower.

Once they're out and fully dressed, they head downstairs where the pizza has just arrived and Liam is helping with getting plates while Zayn grabs some drinks from the fridge.

"We thought you guys went down the drain," Harry teased as he saw the two enter the kitchen.

"Can that happen?" Niall asked innocently as he looked at Louis with wide eyes.

"Of course not doll, don't listen to the frog boy, he's just being silly," Louis replies with a smile before he turns around to glare at Harry who turns away to hide his smile while Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Let's eat or the pizzas will get cold," Liam scolded them as he opened the first box.

They ate happily, joking around with each other and teaching Niall other things as well like jokes and such. They just love seeing their little blonde happy.

Once nighttime arrives, Louis and Niall say goodnight to the other three after having watched a movie marathon, and head into Louis' room.

"This isn't my room anymore, silly," Niall giggled as Louis settled back on the bed.

"Well no, but I was hoping you'd sleep in here with me tonight?" Louis pouted, watching as Niall crawled over to him and laid down on top of him.

"Okay."

Niall was humming quietly as he rested on top of Louis while the other boy rubbed a hand up and down Niall's back underneath his shirt. Louis was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about nothing and everything.

"Hey Lou Lou?"

"Yeah, doll?" Louis asked as he snapped out of his daze to focus down on Niall.

"I love you," Niall mumbled as he turned his head to look at his owner who smiled wide.

"I love you too."

Summer rolled along nicely. The boys taught Niall how to ride a bike, took him out on picnics, showed him their favorite places to go during the summer and just showed him the exciting things the world had to offer. Niall was more than delighted, if not slightly overwhelmed from everything, but he loved spending time with his boys. Anne also took the boys out from time to time, even taking a weekend off from work to take them to their little lake cabin.

It's one late night in July where Niall can't seem to fall asleep and it's storming pretty bad outside. Zayn who had been over earlier, had to stay the night because of it and peeked his head into Niall's room when he saw light creep out from under the door.

"Can't sleep?" Zayn asked him gently and Nial shook his head with a sigh as he played with his rabbit. "Want me to keep you company?"

"Please?" Niall pleads as he scoots over to make room for him.

The Bradford boy smiles and steps inside the room, closing the door and getting in bed with the doll-boy who immediately snuggles into him. Zayn wraps his arms around Niall just holding him while the blonde let out a content little sigh as he let his eyes slip shut. The thunder continued to shake the windows and Niall would whimper each and every time, letting Zayn comfort him as best he could.

"It's gonna be fine doll," Zayn cooed, rubbing Niall's back.

"It's scary, Zee," Niall mumbled into Zayn's chest.

"It'll be over soon though."

Morning arrived and Niall woke up still on top of Zayn. He laid there for awhile, just staring at Zayn and the way his long eyelashes rested against his cheek.

"I can feel you staring at me you little creep," Zayn teased, voice deep and rough as he slowly blinked his eyes open only to find Niall sitting on him with a large smile.

"You're pretty," Niall giggled as he leaned down to peck Zayn's lips before getting out of bed and searching for clean clothes while leaving behind a stunned Zayn.

Zayn sat up on Niall's bed and watched as the blonde put on a flower print romper with a gray cardigan. He smiled and got up from the bed, going over to the doll and hugging him from behind which made the blonde giggle as Zayn placed little kisses all over his neck.

"It tickles Zee," Niall shrieked.

"Good, now can I have a kiss because I won't see you today," Zayn pouted as he turned Niall around, his arms around the blonde's waist.

"But why?"

"I've gotta spend some time with my sisters and then I have work in the afternoon. Besides, you can spend some family time with Haz and Lou."

"True," Niall giggled, leaning up to peck Zayn's lips again.

Zayn, morning breath and all, leaned in and placed his lips firmly against Niall's. Niall let himself relax into the kiss, placing his small hands on Zayn's arms as they moved their lips in sync. Zayn had to pull away before he got too carried away and smiled down at the blushing blonde.

"Who taught you to kiss so pretty?" Zayn asked, stroking Niall's cheek.

"Lou Lou did," Niall giggled. "But it's a secret."

Zayn chuckled at Niall who didn't seem to understand what a secret is. "Alright, it's a secret then. Bye doll."

"Bye Zee!"

July drew to a close and August was now halfway over, Anne helping her two youngest with their school supplies as they went shopping for what they needed one Friday afternoon. Niall was looking at all the things in awe, not being able to decide which pencils he wanted to buy because they were all so pretty. Louis and Niall bought the same backpacks, just different colors and everything was pretty much the same. Anne laughed as she watched Niall examine things curiously while Louis tried his best to explain what things were for.

Niall was excited to start school, but the fear was also starting to settle in. He was scared kids wouldn't like him or that they would find out his secret, but Louis reassured him that they would like him and that kids didn't need to know as long as he didn't tell anyone. Niall was also getting his final studying sessions done and he was currently all caught up with Louis, just still having trouble with certain math lessons and the English grammar. He didn't really understand why there, their, and they're sounded the same but spelled differently. He just still didn't understand a lot of things.

Niall was also starting to pick up on bad words and would only say them around the boys because Anne heard him once and she didn't let him have ice cream after dinner. He'd heard Zayn say it one day in a conversation with Liam and heard them in movies so Niall thought it was fun to run around the house screaming "fuck" and "you stupid cunts". Harry was not amused and neither was Liam, but Louis and Zayn thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

Niall, unfortunately, had also understood what death meant when he saw a dead bunny out on their yard. The doll boy had simply thought the bunny was sleeping, but when Harry explained that he wasn't, he burst into tears and cried almost all day. There were things that the boys wished they could shelter Niall from, but they knew they couldn't and the blonde would eventually find out how cruel the world could be.

Anne had also gotten Niall a phone and he was learning quite a lot from the internet, which wasn't all good.

"What's a blowjob?" Niall asked the boys one day while they were sitting outside in the shade, making Liam choke on his drink and Louis giggled into his hand at Harry's red face and Zayn's frozen figure.

"You're too young to know what it is, doll, we'll tell you when you're older," Harry finally told Niall after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Oh Haz, he's not too young to know if I know," said Louis as he looked over at his step-brother with a smug look.

"It's different with him boo," Liam told the younger boy who rolled his eyes.

"But I'm not too young and if Louis knows I deserve to know too," Niall huffed as he glared at the three older boys before putting his phone away.

Louis smirked and leaned over to whisper in Niall's ear. "I'll tell you tonight."

"Louis William, don't you dare," Harry scolded.

"What?" Louis asked innocently, but Niall continued to glare before he stormed inside. "Guys, you need to stop treating him like a little kid. I know under these circumstances it's hard not too because he's so innocent and naive, but he's going to learn eventually. Just maybe back off a bit on when he asks what certain things are, no matter how inappropriate they might be."

With that being said, Louis headed in after Niall leaving behind three boys feeling a bit guilty.

"He's right, we can't keep sheltering Niall so much. Since he's starting school in just two weeks, he's going to learn a lot of things that we've been keeping him from," spoke Zayn as he looked out into backyard, looking at the sparkling pool water.

"True, but it's hard to explain something like this to someone as innocent as Niall. The poor boy is barely learning how to live, I still remember when he freaked out over his own dick, imagine him freaking out over the fact that you can suck a dick," Harry sighed, running a hand through his curls.

Meanwhile inside, Louis followed his doll up the stairs and smiled sadly when he heard quiet sniffles coming from the blonde's room. Louis walked in and found his doll sitting on the white rug hugging his stuffed rabbit to his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Doll?" Louis called tentatively as he approached the distressed blonde.

"I-I'm sorry!" Niall cried and Louis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he knelt in front of the blonde.

"Sorry for what, baby? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm a c-crybaby," Niall hiccuped as he wiped away his tears and Louis cooed.

"You're not and I get it that you're frustrated at them, but you'll learn new things as time goes. Just because we know a lot more things than you doesn't mean that you should hurry up and learn. Take your time, hmm?" Louis told Niall as he pulled the doll-boy into his arms and held him tightly. "I'll tell you tonight what a blowjob is, yeah?"

Niall nodded and tucked his face into Louis' neck as he sniffled. Louis hummed as he hugged his boy tighter. The two headed back downstairs and Niall sat down on Harry's lap, cuddling into the curly haired boy who wrapped his long arms around the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry, yeah?" Harry mumbled into Niall's ear, hearing Louis talk up a storm with Liam and Zayn about some new show they're both watching.

"It's fine, just cuddle me," Niall sighed, still feeling a bit put off that the boys treat him like he's five and not thirteen.

That night, Harry reluctantly let Niall go into Louis' room when they said their goodnights. Niall had already brushed his teeth and was in his sleeping clothes which just consisted of his panties and a shirt he stole from Zayn, waiting for Louis as he sat on his owner's bed. Louis walked in and closed the door, dressed in some pink shorts and a Nirvana muscle tee.

"So ready to learn what a blowjob is?" Louis asked his doll with a smirk as he knelt down in front of him, rubbing the blonde's pale thighs.

Niall only nodded eagerly as he looked down at Louis lifted the boy's shirt up a bit.

"Then let's get to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how long it's been since I last updated, but here ya go! I feel like this chapter was all over the place but whatever, also cliffhanger because reasons ;) *wink wink*


	12. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall stared up at the big building in awe, his tiny fingers clutching at his lilac colored backpack tightly while Louis swallowed his nervousness down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some awful blowjob scenes

_That night, Harry reluctantly let Niall go into Louis' room when they said their goodnights. Niall had already brushed his teeth and was in his sleeping clothes which just consisted of his panties and a shirt he stole from Zayn, waiting for Louis as he sat on his owner's bed. Louis walked in and closed the door, dressed in some pink shorts and a Nirvana muscle tee._

_"So ready to learn what a blow job is?" Louis asked his doll with a smirk as he knelt down in front of him, rubbing the blonde's pale thighs._

_Niall only nodded eagerly as he looked down at Louis who lifted the boy's shirt up a bit._

_"Then let's get to it."_

Niall watched a bit confused as Louis placed soft kisses along his thighs before reaching the edge of his panties. Louis hummed as he pulled Niall's underwear down, smiling at his doll's pretty pink cock.

"Lou?" Niall questioned.

"Shh, doll, it's okay. I'm showing you what a blowjob is," Louis said as he stroked Niall's dick a couple of times until the doll was completely hard in his hand.

Niall watched in silence as Louis continued to stroke his dick a few more times before wrapping his left hand around it. Louis leaned forward and gave Niall's dick kitten licks before wrapping his lips around the tip which made Niall gasp at the weird yet pleasurable feeling he was getting as Louis moved down slowly. Niall let out small moans as Louis bobbed his head up and down, moving the hand that was wrapped around the cock he was sucking on to play with Niall's balls. The doll-boy could only whimper and squirm on the bed as he tried to push Louis away, but his owner simply hummed around the dick he was sucking. Niall was a bit scared at the feeling he was getting after a few minutes and Louis pulled away with a smile as he continued to tug on Niall until the blonde let out a loud moan as an unfamiliar white substance came out of his dick.

"Felt good?" Louis asked as he leaned down to lick it all of, looking up at his doll through his long lashes.

"Felt funny, but good," Niall whispered tiredly as Louis stood back up once he'd cleaned up the mess.

"Liam taught me a few nights ago. Now let's go to sleep before Harry walks in and freaks out. Oh and don't tell him about this."

☆♡

Niall's first day of school arrived and he was a nervous wreck. He ended up sleeping in Louis' room the night before and this morning Louis and Harry were struggling to get him ready. Anne was downstairs making breakfast for her three boys while hearing the commotion going on upstairs in Niall's room.

"Ni, we're going to be late and it's your first day doll," Harry pleaded as he helped Louis drag the boy's shirt off and replace it with a sky blue sweater while Louis tugged the boy's skater skirt up.

"But I'm scared! Can't I stay home?" Niall begged, grabbing his white thigh high socks from Louis and pulling them on.

"No you can't, besides, you wanted to go to school, didn't you? Besides, I'll be with you and you won't be so lonely," Louis cooed as he pecked his doll's lips, making the blonde blush as he thought back to where those lips have been most recently.

"Okay," Niall sighed in defeat and laced up his vans as he followed his two "brothers" out of his room and down to the kitchen.

"Morning boys! Ready for your first day?" Anne asked with a smile as she placed pancakes on their plates.

"We're ready, but our doll isn't," Louis teased, making Niall whine.

"Lou," Niall whined, stomping his foot on the ground as Louis laughed.

"You big baby."

"Hey, don't fight this early," Anne scolded the two, having said the same phrase a bunch of times for the last two weeks.

"Well he started it," Niall mumbled with a cute pout as he took a seat.

"He started it," Louis mocked and felt Anne slap his arm lightly, glaring at her son.

The rest of breakfast went on without a hitch and Anne wished her three sons a good day at school before watching them leave with Harry. This time Harry drove up to the high school straight away, since both Niall and Louis were starting their first year there while Harry and the other two boys were starting their final year.

"Alright kids, this is it," Harry told them as they got out of the car and stood next to each other on the sidewalk.

Niall stared up at the big building in awe, his tiny fingers clutching at his lilac colored backpack tightly while Louis swallowed his nervousness down. Liam and Zayn soon joined them and they hugged the two youngest.

"You guys will be fine and don't forget that we all have the same lunch so you can sit with us if you'd like," Harry informed his little 'brothers'.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, but thanks for the offer. Well, we're off, we have to find our lockers and all," Louis told them as he smiled at the older lad.

"Alright."

"Bye," Niall mumbled, waving at his friends with his sweater paw before following Louis inside the building.

Some students stared at the two and Niall moved closer to Louis who only rolled his eyes but let the boy find comfort. Louis finds Niall's locker first, telling the blonde that his is just down the hall from him but Niall is still left feeling scared as he watches Louis walk away. Niall turns to his locker and looks at it in confusion, not sure how he was supposed to open it.

"Need help love?"

Niall jumped and turned around only to find Liam smiling down at him. Niall smiled and nodded, hugging the older boy briefly before stepping back letting him explain how to open his locker.

"Where's Lou?" Liam asked, leaning against the lockers and watching Niall arrange his locker and grab the book he needed.

"He went to his locker," Niall responded, closing his locker and facing the older boy.

Liam frowned but said nothing. "Alright love, if you need anything come find us, yeah?"

Niall nodded and watched Liam leave before he headed to his first class, history. He remembered where it was located from the tour they'd gotten a week ago when they got their class schedule. When Niall walks into the class, he sees a few students already in seats and a guy with light brown hair and a kind smile on his face sitting at the teacher's desk. The guy looks up when he spots Niall and walks over to the blonde who gives him a weak smile.

"Hello, I'm Mr.Campbell and you are?" The guy asks, a lot taller than Niall and making the blonde crane his neck upwards.

"I'm Niall Tomlinson-Styles," Niall told his teacher.

"Alright Niall, why don't you go take a seat anywhere you like."

Niall nods and heads towards the back of the room, taking a seat next to one of the windows as he sets his backpack down and waits patiently for the bell to ring. There's a group of girls sitting across the room from Niall who are whispering and looking back at him which makes Niall look down with a blush, not used to having so much attention from strangers. The bell rings and Niall jumps in his seat, not expecting that, watching students pile in and take random seats. A boy with electric blue hair sits in front of Niall, turning around to look at the doll-boy curiously.

"Hey, I'm Michael, but you can call me Mikey," the guy said, smiling at Niall who giggled.

"I'm Niall and you have pretty hair," Niall said, reaching out to touch it lightly as Mikey laughed.

Niall's first class goes without a hitch and not much to do, making Niall think that school won't be so bad. He only makes one friend during that period and it's Mikey and the doll-boy is happy to know that Mikey is in four more of his classes. Louis is in his second period class which is art. Niall skips over to his owner who smiles at him and pats the seat next to him. Niall sits at the table meant for four people next to Louis, giggling to him and telling him all about his first class while Louis sits and listens with a fond smile. Students walk in and a blonde kid with blue eyes sits at their table with a curly haired guy.

"Hi, I'm Niall!"

"I'm Luke," the blonde one said with a smile.

"And I'm Ashton," the curly one said, smiling at the two boys sitting on front of them.

"I'm Louis."

*

"How was your first day?" Harry asked the two boys as he drove them home.

"The usual. Boring and a lot of paper," Louis commented as he stared out the window.

"I had fun and I made a lot of friends!" Niall shouted excitedly as he bounced in his seat. "There's Mikey and Ash and Cal and Luke and-"

"That's enough!" Louis shouted which caused Niall to stop jumping and to stare at his lap while Harry let out a tired sigh. "There's nothing exciting about hearing about your day."

"Louis," Harry scolded.

"Sorry," Niall whispered, avoiding Louis' gaze and sniffling quietly.

The rest of the ride home is quiet and awkward, Niall wrapping his arms around himself as he keeps his gaze down. Louis only glares out the window while Harry doesn't know why Louis keeps snapping at Niall so much. Once they get home, Niall grabs his backpack and races up to his room, slamming his bedroom door shut while Harry lets out another sigh. Louis walks into the living room with Harry following behind.

"I want to know what's wrong with you. Why are you treating Niall like this?" Harry asked as he sat in front of Louis who rolled his eyes.

"He's annoying," was Louis' response.

"Princess, I just want to know why you're acting like this towards him. Sometimes you're fine and cuddly around him, but then you're not and you're yelling at him for something silly."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then go apologize to him before mom gets home, you know she hates yelling at you."

Louis nodded and headed upstairs to Niall's room, stopping just outside the door and feeling guilty when he hears sobbing coming from inside. If one thing Louis absolutely hates, is hearing/seeing his doll cry. Louis bites his bottom lip before he enters the room, smiling sadly when he finds Niall curled up into a little ball on the bed and hugging his bunny tightly to his chest.

"Doll, I'm sorry," Louis spoke gently as he laid down on top of the blonde. "I didn't mean to yell at you. Can you forgive me? Can you forgive Lou Lou?"

"Mhm," Niall hiccuped, looking at his owner through his tear clouded vision.

"I'll give you a blow job if you don't tell mom," Louis bribed, kissing up Niall's neck which earned him quiet giggles. "Now can I see your pretty blue eyes?"

"You have pretty blue eyes too," Niall spoke quietly as he looked at Louis, a blush dusting over his cheeks as Louis giggled as well, pecking his doll's lips.

"You're so sweet, now let's go wash your pretty face so we can go wait for mommy downstairs with Harry, yeah?"

Niall nods and Louis gets off of him, watching the blonde head into the bathroom. The two head downstairs after where Harry gladly cuddles the two as they watch their new current favorite show. Anne walked in half an hour later and smiled.

"Mommy!" Niall cheered and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around Anne who laughed and held him tight.

"How's my doll? Did you have a good first day?" Anne asked.

"Yes and I made a lot of friends," Niall grinned, stepping away to let Louis and Harry greet their mom.

"I'm going to start on dinner in a bit," Anne informed his sons who nodded.

Niall went back and laid down on the living room floor while Louis sat on the couch and Harry went off somewhere. Niall was starting to fall asleep when he felt Louis crawl over him and a hand creep up inside of his skirt. Niall whimpered when his owner's fingers brushed against his dick through the lace of his underwear. Louis smirked and pecked Niall's lips.

"L-Lou, someone can see us," Niall whined, cheeks red as he squirmed under the brunette.

"Not if your quiet. Besides, Harry's up in his room and mom is making a phone call to nana so it'll be awhile," Louis mumbled against his doll's lips as he continued to tease the boy under him. "I owe you a blow job anyways."

Niall didn't say anything and instead bit his bottom lip as Louis continued to work him until he was fully hard and aching for release. Louis pulled down Niall's pink lace underwear a bit until his cock was free and pushing his skirt back.

"You gotta be quiet though," Louis whispered as he moved down, hand around the base and tugging on it slowly which caused the blonde to bite back a groan of frustration. "Super quiet, doll."

Niall returned his focus to the TV to distract himself a bit as Louis' lips wrapped around the tip, tongue flicking against the slit. The blonde let out a soft moan as Louis began to bob his head quickly as his hand helped out to bring Niall closer to his release. The TV was loud enough to block out Niall's heavy breathing as he bucked up into Louis' mouth as that familiar feeling settled in his stomach until he came in his owner's mouth. Louis moaned and sucked him dry, pulling away with a pop and a grin. Niall was left panting and with flushed cheeks as he looked at his owner whose lips were red and glistened with saliva and a bit of come.

"You always taste so good," Louis praised as he licked his lips and pulled up Niall's panties. "Remember not a word."

Niall watched Louis leave the room and a tear rolled down his cheek as he sat up. They've been doing it for a few weeks now, but Niall always hated how Louis treated him after and how lately his owner only ever spent time with him to do that. Niall just didn't like how Louis had changed towards him and he was feeling a bit sad about it. He thought Louis loved him and would love him forever.

"Hey doll," Harry greeted as he walked into the room. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"You love me, right Haz? I don't think Louis loves me anymore," Niall spoke quietly as he looked up at the curly haired boy who looked quite surprise.

"Doll, of course I love you and so does Lou."

Niall only shrugged but said nothing else. Harry lifted the smaller boy into his arms and the two cuddled on the couch. That night Niall said his good nights early and headed up the stairs to Louis' room where he turned into a doll and went back into his home.

When Louis walked in half an hour later, he was shocked to find Niall unmoving and sitting on a couch with a sad expression on his beautiful face. Louis simply knelt down in front of the house and stroked his doll's hair once before leaving and getting in his bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop decided to start acting up today and so now I'm stuck on using my iPad for everything. Anyways, there's going to be drama next chapter and possibly the one after that.


	13. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anne left, Harry headed upstairs and found Louis in Niall's room curled up on the bed and hugging a pillow to his chest with tears staining his cheeks.

It's been four weeks since the start of the school year and Niall absolutely hates school. He didn't think it'd be this boring and hard, but he really likes hanging out with his friends. It's also been four weeks and Louis' mood changes drastically when Niall is around. He won't acknowledge the blonde and usually yells at him a lot, mostly when it's just them two together. The others haven't noticed, but they've noticed how Niall isn't as happy and bubbly as he used to be and they just brush it off as him being tired from school. Niall just doesn't understand why Louis doesn't love him anymore and he's even been considering just turning back into a doll and not turning back, but he can't because he'd miss his mommy, his boys and his other four boys or as he calls them, his giant Australian teddy bears. Niall doesn't think he'd miss Louis, but his owner has/did so much for him that Niall finds it impossible to not miss him.

It's currently a Friday and Niall is sitting gin his final class of the day, which happens to be math, with Ashton sitting in front of him and Louis sitting on the other side of the room with a girl named Jade. The teacher, Ms. Stewart, is currently going over the lesson and getting them ready for next weeks test but the doll-boy isn't paying much attention. He's tired, hungry and feeling a bit irritated by everything. He hasn't slept very well lately and he knows that those late nights are finally starting to catch up to him. Thoughts of Louis and his recent behavior cloud the boy at night making it hard to fall asleep. He misses his owner and all the fun they had.

The bell goes off which startles the blonde who lets out s soft squeak and Ashton giggles next to him as he turns around to face him. Ashton reminds Niall of another Harry with the same warm and caring attitude and the curly hair and dimpled smiled, so Niall naturally took a fast liking to the Australian version of his brother.

"You didn't take notes, you're going to fail the test if you don't pay attention, Ni," Ashton warned as he scanned over the blank notebook page and Niall sighed.

"I'm already failing anyways so it wouldn't make much of a difference," Niall mumbled sadly and Ashton helped him pack his things, hearing Louis giggle and say goodbye to Jade.

"If you need help just ask me, you know I don't mind. I've helped Luke and he aces his tests every now and then even though he's an airhead."

Niall let out a soft giggle as he zipped up his backpack and stood up. His blue eyes darted over to the doorway and saw Louis waiting impatiently with a scowl on his face.

"I-I gotta go," Niall mumbled and hugged Ashton goodbye before heading over to Louis who grabbed his left arm tightly and pulled him along until they exited the school. "That hurts."

"Don't care, you need to stop making me wait, I hate it," Louis snapped and let the doll boy go before they reached Harry's car.

"Sorry," Niall whimpered, rubbing at his arm and seeing the handprint left on his pale skin.

Harry walked over to them with Liam and they greeted the two. Liam's eyes zeroed in on the red spot on Niall's arm and immediately asked the blonde what it was.

"It's nothing," Niall mumbled nervously, eyes flickering over to Louis quickly before staring back at the older two who put two and two together.

"Let's get home then," Harry announced as he unlocked his car and got in, the younger two sitting in the back,

"Where's Zayn?" Louis asked to break the awkwardness that had settled.

"He has detention but he said he'd meet us at the mall later."

"Can I stay home? I don't feel like going and maybe I'll ask Ash for help on my math," Niall told them and Louis shrugged.

"You sure? You love going to the mall," Liam asked the blonde as he turned around in his seat to look at him.

"I'm sure."

Half an hour later Niall was home alone while trying to look for something to do. He wasn't actually going to study, nor call Ash since he knew the other boy would either be at work or band practice with the other three boys. Niall loved hearing them play, he'd been to their rehearsals at least twice and he enjoyed it a lot and had even asked Mikey to teach him how to play guitar. That was one thing Niall was quick at learning.

Meanwhile at the mall, Harry was off at a store buying something while Liam and Louis waited outside. The two were standing rather close together and giggling quietly as Liam snaked his arms around Louis' waist and the shorter boy stood up on his toes to peck at Liam's lips. They repeated the process for a bit until they heard a gasp and they quickly broke apart.

"What the fuck?" Was all Harry could manage as he glared at his best friend and his younger brother. "So it's been you all along? He's my younger brother Liam, how could you?"

"Harry please, this isn't the place," Liam pleaded as Louis stood frozen in his spot.

"It isn't, but we're going home. Now."

Harry dragged Louis out of the mall with Liam trailing behind the two looking like a lost puppy. Harry was mad, or jealous, he wasn't sure which one it was. Honestly he was more mad at the fact that his seventeen year old friend was off kissing his thirteen year old brother and now that he thought about it, he was absolutely positive that it was Liam who taught Louis about blowjobs. That's what tipped him more over the edge and made him drive slightly more over the speed limit to get home quicker. The trio entered the house with Harry slamming the front door shut after them and earning a yelp of surprise from Niall who had been sitting in the living room with a notebook and his math textbook resting on the coffee table.

"H-Harry, let us talk," Louis pleaded desperately.

"W-What's going on?" Niall asked in fright as he collected his things.

"This is none of your business!"

"Louis, don't yell at him!" Harry shouted and Louis glared harder at the curly haired boy while Liam helped Niall shove his things back into his backpack while telling him to not worry. "I don't know what the hell your problems been with Niall lately, but you need to drop this fucking attitude of yours! Be lucky I don't tell mom of all those times these last few weeks where you've hurt him!"

"Oh please Harold, he's just a doll! He shouldn't even have emotions let alone be human! If I had known he could turn into one I wouldn't have ever made that stupid wish!" Louis shouted, his face turning a bright red and his hands balled into tight fists at his side.

The room fell silent after that and Niall felt the wind get knocked out of his body before he dropped his bag and ran up to his room crying. He slammed his door shut and fell down to his knees sobbing so hard he couldn't even breath and his body trembling as he searched desperately for his phone. He crawled around searching for it as broken sobs left his lips as Louis' words played over and over again in his head, breaking his heart into more pieces.

"Fuck," Louis mumbled in guilt as he sat down on the couch while Liam stared at the younger boy with wide eyes and Harry seemed to remain frozen in his spot, staring at Niall's bag. "I messed up big time."

"I didn't realize you felt like that now. What happened, Lou? You adored Niall, practically melted into a puddle of goo whenever he smiled and now you can't even hear him talk without rolling your eyes at him. You gotta let us know what's wrong and apologize to Ni," Harry spoke gently as he took a seat next to Louis who was tugging at his hair roughly.

The door opened and Zayn walked in, completely ignoring the guys in the living room and racing up the stairs to Niall's room where he found the boy wheezing and trying to get air into his lungs desperately. Zayn raced to his side and dropped down to his knees as he mumbled comforting words to the blonde, trying to get him out of his panic attack.

"Shh baby, calm down and take deep breaths for me. Come on doll, my sweet sweet doll. In and out with me, you can do it," Zayn begged as he held him tight and rubbed at the shaking blonde's back.

It took awhile, but eventually Niall had calmed down and was now fast asleep in Zayn's arms just as the other three walked in. Louis looked brokenly at the scene while trying to make himself seem smaller between the two taller boys. Zayn turned around and glared at the three before standing up with Niall in his arms.

"I'm going to take him home with me, you three have shit to sort out, especially you Louis. Whatever happened here today made him have a panic attack and it's not healthy for him to be this thin anymore. I'll call you when he wakes up and bring him back when he's ready. Liam, can you pack me some of his things?" Zayn asked the frightened boy who nodded and walked into the room.

"N-No, please Zee, don't take him," Louis pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Louis," with that, Zayn headed downstairs and out to his car where he set the sleeping lad down on the passenger seat carefully before he drove off.

When Anne got home from work, the house was silent and she found Harry alone in the living room with no signs of her two youngest boys. Harry looked up when she cleared her throat and he gave her a weak smile.

"Where are the boys?" Anne asked quietly as she felt the tense atmosphere.

"Ni's spending the weekend with Zayn and Lou's up in his room taking a nap," Harry replied as he looked up at her.

"He didn't ask for my permission though."

"Didn't have much of a choice since Zayn took him and told Liam to pack some things but it's for the best right now. Something happened today with Lou and Ni and I want to talk to Louis without Niall being here," Harry explained as best he could without giving too much of what happened away. It wasn't his place to tell and he didn't want Louis to get in trouble without first finding out why the sudden outburst.

"Alright. I'm going out with someone friends tonight, will you two be fine staying home alone?"

"We'll be fine."

After Anne left, Harry headed upstairs and found Louis in Niall's room curled up on the bed and hugging a pillow to his chest with tears staining his cheeks. The curly haired boy sighed softly and stepped into the room, taking a seat on the bed and rubbing the younger's side. Louis' eyes looked up to look into Harry's green ones and he whimpered at the look of disappointment in his eyes.

"We need to talk, princess. I need to know how you and Liam, you know, whatever you guys are. Are you two dating?" Harry asked hesitantly, not sure if he was more jealous or angry at the current situation.

"We're not dating, but he was my first kiss. I asked him to kiss my back on my birthday as a present and I guess it kind of just happens," Louis sniffles as he sits up with the pillow now resting on his lap as he plays with it.

"And I'm guessing he's behind the one who taught you about blowjobs and I'm guessing anything else. I'm not happy with that Lou, you're too young to even be doing stuff like that and Liam should have known better. I'm not too mad either because it's better knowing that it was with Liam then a stranger at school or something. Just stop with that stuff until you're a bit older yeah?"

Louis nodded and smiled at Harry who ruffled his already messy hair.

"Alright, now let's move on to Niall. Did you really mean that? Do you really regret wishing for him to be alive?"

"No. I-I've just, I've felt jealous lately which is why I snap at him and push him away or made him cry. I hate feeling this and I know that he needs extra attention sometimes, but I feel jealous. He's the type of person that becomes friends with everyone he meets because he's so likable. Everyone at school likes him and I feel like they only like me because he's technically my brother. He's always so happy and carefree and I want to be like that sometimes but I can't because I can still hear my father's words in my head or feel the ghost of his punches on my skin every now and then," spoke Louis, his voice breaking every few words as tears began to cloud his vision again. "I don't mean pushing him away or saying stuff like that, but I get fed up with the little things that make him happy because I tend to forget that he's still so new to this world. I really love Ni and I feel so guilty for hurting him like I did today."

"Babe, I didn't realize you felt like that. You should have told us from the start and we could have, and still can, fix this. And people do like you for you because you're an amazing person, caring and so sweet. You have a bubbly personality as well Lou and I admire you for that because you didn't let your dad break you down completely. The scars will linger, but the voices will fade with time. As for Niall, we can have Zayn bring him back in the morning and we'll let younger talk and solve this problem. Everything will be okay again, don't worry," Harry assured as he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap and held him tightly.

"Thanks Haz, I actually feel a lot better now that I let it out of my chest."

"You're welcome, princess."

♡

Zayn stayed by Niall's side the whole night and even in the morning until Niall woke up feeling confused and slightly scared since he wasn't in his room, but relaxed when he saw Zayn fast asleep next to him. The blonde cuddled into his friend, whimpering softly when he remembered what happened last night. Louis didn't want him anymore, he regretted wishing for Niall to be real and that hurt the doll a lot. Suddenly Zayn's arms tightened around his waist and Niall looked up to find him waking up.

"Zaynie?" Niall whimpered, tears already rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh doll, everything's going to be okay," Zayn spoke in a groggy voice as he tried calming the blonde down before he worked himself up into another panic attack.

The two stayed like that until Zayn told Niall to get dressed for the day so they could eat breakfast. Zayn did the same and brushed his teeth before sitting on his unmade bed and waiting for the blonde to walk out of the bathroom. Zayn sent a quick text to Harry to tell him that Niall was finally awake.

_From Harry: thanks bro, can u bring him over in a bit? Lou wants to apologize to him and explain his behavior  
From Zayn: sure_

Niall was quiet all throughout breakfast and once Zayn began to drive back to Niall's, the blonde tensed and began to breath heavier as he looked at the dark haired boy desperately.

"Please don't make me go back," Niall whimpered, eyes filled with tears as he continued to breath rapidly.

Zayn parked in the driveway and turned off the car as he turned around to face his companion. "Babe, Lou wants to apologize for his outburst and explain why he's been so weird towards you lately. I promise that nothing bad is going to happen and both Harry and I will be here if you need us, but you gotta give Louis a chance. He's really sorry, doll."

Niall seemed to relax a bit, but he was hesitant to get out of the car until Zayn practically had to carry him out and into the house. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him tightly, leaning down to tuck his face into Niall's neck and sway them from side to side.

"I missed you, feeling okay?" Harry asked once he pulled away, cupping Niall's face.

"Fine and I missed you too," Niall smiled weakly and Harry smiled back, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Go upstairs, Louis is in your room since last night."

Niall nodded and took a deep breath before heading upstairs. He walked into his room and was surprised to find that his bed was unmade and that Louis was still laying in bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. Niall took off his shoes and climbed on the bed hesitantly, noticing the tear stains on his owner's pretty face.

"Lou?" Niall called softly, sitting on his knees a few inches away from Louis who looked up and launched himself at his doll in a tight embrace.

"I'm so so sorry, doll. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't!" Louis cried, choking on a sob as he held Niall tight, afraid the blonde would disappear.

Niall simply hugged Louis back and shut his eyes as he let his owner cry into his shoulder. They held each other for a few extra minutes until Louis pulled away, his face red and blotchy from all the crying. Niall smiled softly at Louis and wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. Louis caught Niall's hand and laced their fingers together before he leaned forward and pressing their lips softly together. 

"I didn't mean anything that I said last night. I don't regret wishing for you to come to life, in fact, I love that you can because you're my best friend Ni. We've had so many great memories together in just a short amount of months and you're also my brother. I love having you around because you've made my life so much brighter and I've easily forgotten what my father did to me and how much I really dislike him. You make me happy and so much," Louis told Niall who had a large smile on his face. "I was just being a jealous poopy head because I think that you're a lot prettier than me."

"Nu uh, we're both equally pretty," Niall declared with a giggle before tackling Louis down onto the bed and cuddling into him. "I forgive you, Lou Lou."

"Thank you," Louis whispered as he kept holding onto his doll tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished this Thursday and I was going to update on Friday but I had a double shift at work and I spent the weekend with my mom's side of the family so yeah.
> 
> Time skip next chapter ;)


	14. Two Can Play At This Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is heading up the stairs when he hears it. It's soft and barely there, but he definitely heard that moan coming from Louis' room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in annoying high pitched voice* I'm back!!  
> Warnings: some spanking, terrible attempt at smut once again

**3 Years Later**

"Louis," Niall whispered in his owner's ear, trying to wake up the brunette one Saturday morning.

"Go away bitch," Louis grumbled, trying to shove him away.

"But we're home alone. Mommy's at work, Louis."

"Why are you always so horny?" Louis huffed as he sat up, not surprised to see Niall in only his panties. "I gave you a blowjob last night, what more do you want? Even I don't get that horny."

"I'm not horny! I want food and I don't want to go downstairs alone," Niall pouted and Louis rolled his eyes before sitting up and pulling the boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry for assuming such a horrible thing, babe. How about I eat you for breakfast?" Louis asked, kissing up Niall's neck and sneaking his fingers inside of Niall's panties. "Would you like that? Just like last week I can have you a moaning mess on the bed."

"Who's the horny one now?" Niall panted, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Louis' lips ghosting against his skin.

Louis only giggled and pinched the blonde's ass. The two were too busy fooling around to hear the front door open and a familiar deep voice call out to them.

Harry sighed tiredly as he unlocked the front door, setting his small bag down on the floor and frowning when he realized how silent the house was. He knew his mom would be at work, but the two boys that still lived there should have been up by now considering they never slept past ten when Harry used to live at home. Harry was nineteen now and attending university with Liam and Zayn about three hours away from home. At first it'd been hard to be away from his family, but he knew he could always visit when he was feeling homesick. Like now for instance, Harry was missing home a little more than usual and decided to visit home while they had a three day weekend, plus he didn't have classes on Tuesday so he could just spend an extra day at home.

Harry is heading up the stairs when he hears it. It's soft and barely there, but he definitely heard that moan coming from Louis' room. The curly haired lad didn't want to think about what could be happening in there, but he definitely wished it was just one of his boys masturbating. The door was wide open and when he peeked in, he let out a small barely audible gasp at the sight in front of him. Niall was on the bed with his ass up in the air and Louis was eating out the doll-boy who was the one whimpering and moaning softly, fingers clutching at the messed up bed sheets tightly.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Harry demanded, though he had quite a hard time keeping his dick from getting hard as Louis pulled away, his tiny hands still spreading the blonde's butt cheeks apart.

"Well what does it look like we're doing?" Louis asked with a smirk, letting go of Niall's ass and turning to look at his step brother.

"I thought I had warned you two-"

"But Harry, that was three years ago!" Niall whined as he sat up and not even bothering to cover himself up as he pouted at the older boy. "We're older now."

"But you're only sixteen and it's not okay because you're brothers," Harry scolded and mentally slapped himself because he sounded like a hypocrite when he's been lusting after the younger boys for quite a while now.

"Oh please, as if you never did anything sexual when you were our age. Let us live and we're not technically brothers because we don't have the same blood," Louis argued. "And like you wouldn't join if we gave you permission."

Both boys giggled when they saw the curly haired lad blush and sputter out. Harry knew Louis was doing this on purpose and he hated that the younger lad was such a little brat.

 _'Two can play at this game,'_ Harry thought as a smirk slowly grew on his face.

"I'm going to teach you two to respect me, so hands and knees both of you," Harry demanded as he walked further into the room and closed the door behind him, watching as the two giggled and scrambled to do as they were told. "You won't be giggling for long."

The two young boys didn't know what to expect and were practically trembling in anticipation and a bit of fear before Harry landed a smack on each of their bare right cheeks which made them cry out from the pain and shock.

"You're seriously going to spank us? We're not five, Harold!" Louis spoke in an angry tone as he went to get up but was pushed back down by Harry who let out a growl.

"Do you want ten more for talking back? I told you I was going to make you two respect me and what better way than to spank my two naughty little boys?" Harry told the brunette.

Niall could only whine as he tried to sneak a hand towards his aching cock, but the curly haired lad slapped that hand away. Harry brought his large hand down on their butts five more times for each boy, both whimpering and letting out the small occasional moan.

"H-Harry," Niall whined.

"Are you two going to listen to me now or would you like some more?" Harry asked in a low husky tone as he let a finger from each hand tease their rims.

"W-We'll listen!" Niall stuttered out.

"I know you will listen to me, doll, but how about you princess?"

Louis didn't say anything and Niall looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine," Louis sighed and Harry stepped back from them.

"Good. Now take care of your little problems and come downstairs for breakfast."

With that, Harry left the room and Niall was already leaning down to place Louis' erection in his mouth. Louis gasped quietly and gripped at the blonde hair, helping his doll move up and down on him. Niall gagged as the tip brushed against the back of his throat every now and then, his tiny fingers moving towards Louis' balls as the brunette threw his head back and shut his eyes. Niall hummed around the dick in his mouth and looked up at his owner through his lashes.

*

"My butt hurts," Niall whined, looking around the room for his discarded panties.

"Just go get changed, I need to go talk to Harry," Louis sighed as he finished putting his clothes on and left the room. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what princess?" Harry asked as he busied himself with preparing a simple breakfast for them.

"You know what."

"Hmm no I don't because I am sure I specifically told you to not try anything else with Niall," Harry argued, his back to Louis who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, that was three years go curly. Besides, we're older now and therefor we are allowed to do things," Louis said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Before either could say anything, Niall skipped into the room wearing a black skater skirt with a white crop top and a flower crown on his head. His long eyelashes were coated in mascara and lips a really light pink. Harry only smiled while Louis checked him out with a smirk.

"There's my doll, looking as gorgeous as ever," Harry cooed as he pulled the boy into his arms and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I've missed you, Harry!" Niall giggled, cheeks their usual shade of pink and the boys honestly couldn't believe how much Niall still looked like a doll.

Of course the blonde hadn't let go of his doll side and turned into one every now and then, letting Louis play with him like before and dress him up. Niall still loved to make Louis happy, because as long as Louis was happy well Niall was too.

"Are the others coming as well?" Louis asked, pulling his Niall away from Harry and holding onto him in a possessive manner.

Niall only giggled, his usual response to everything, and cuddled back into Louis' arms.

"Tomorrow, they went to visit their families today. And I'm going to take my two favorite boys out, so let's eat up so we can go," Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around the two and holding them tightly.

*

The three ended up going to the mall where Louis and Niall ended up buying a bunch of clothes and make up and some stuff that Harry wanted to take out but didn't knowing Louis would go on a rant in the middle of the mall. Louis and Niall also bought Harry his birthday present since that was coming up in three weeks.

"All done!" Niall announced with a giggle as he skipped towards Harry with three new bags, adding more to the ones he already has.

"What did my doll buy?" Harry asked with a smile as he pulled the blonde into his side.

Niall blushed in response and said, "I can't show you here silly."

Louis walked over with a smirk and Harry narrowed his eyes at him. Over these three years Harry learned to not trust Louis when he smirks and acts all innocent. The short brunette often involved the naive blonde in pranks that often ended in Niall getting hurt or something. Harry also learned to just let whatever it is happen and to not interfere, but that didn't mean he wasn't constantly on edge around the two younger boys.

"Louis, you better not regret making me bring you to the mall," Harry warned as he began to take the two towards the food court.

"You won't, we just got you a birthday present," Louis smiled, grabbing Niall's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Harry let out a sigh but said nothing.

"Alright, let's go eat then."

*

"Mommy said she was going to teach me how to drive," Niall said once they had their food and were seated at a table.

"Uh oh, we better look out now," Louis teased, making Niall pout and Harry laugh.

"Pipe it down peep squeak, you just got your license a few weeks ago so you're not the best driver either," Harry said, always loving to rile up the younger boys.

"You're such an ass, Harold," Louis grumbled.

"Bad word," Niall whispered, waving a french fry around.

"Oh please, like you don't swear," Louis scoffed, reaching over to place a hand on Niall's thigh and move it inside his skirt.

"Poop," Niall gasped, Louis' fingers brushing lightly against his slowly hardening member.

"Cut it out you two," Harry scolded them, though he was getting slightly turned on seeing Niall's slowly flushing face and Louis' determination to prove a point. "Hurry up and eat, we gotta go."

Louis pulled his hand away and Niall pouted, the two going back to their food.

"So any hot girls? Guys?" Louis wondered later when they were heading back home.

"No, but Kendall transferred over to our college," Harry replied, oblivious to his two boys' jealous expressions.

"Oh, well I still hate her so if you get back together with her don't ever bring her home. We clear?"

"Yeah Harold, we clear?" Niall huffed.

"Okay, first of all I am so not ever going to get back together with her. Second of all, Niall you need to start learning to make your own opinions and stop letting Louis influence you all the time," Harry scolded.

Louis scoffed and Niall only bowed his head in what they assumed was shame. Niall has never liked getting yelled at ever since that argument with Louis three years ago. Louis still hated himself for making his doll so sad by saying those words. Niall is sensitive, so the four boys are usually tip toeing around him.

"Hazzy, I'm sorry, but I really don't like her," Niall whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Doll? You've never told us what happened between you two that day when we found you crying," Louis spoke softly as he pulled the boy into his arms.

Niall only shrugged and cuddled into his owner. Harry looked back at them through the rear view mirror and caught Louis' worried blue eyes. 

Two years ago Harry had dated Kendall, a girl from his class who'd just recently moved into town and he was over the moon for her. She was tall, pretty and really nice. He'd introduced her to his family two weeks into their relationship and as far as Harry knew, she loved Louis and Niall and had even taken them out shopping one day. One day all four were hanging out at home and Harry took Louis to get a milkshake leaving behind Kendall and Niall. When the other two got back they found Kendall alone in the living room and Niall nowhere to be seen, but when he was found, Louis found him crying uncontrollably in his room. Niall never said why or what caused him to cry, but Louis has the suspicion that it was Kendall.

At home, each boy grabbed their bags and headed inside. Niall was silent and didn't even say a thing as he went inside his room and closed the door behind him.

"Give him sometime, boo, we'll check up on him later," Harry said.

Louis nodded and headed up to his room as well. Louis was putting his new things away when Niall walked in with his face all red and puffy from crying.

"Wanna cuddle, doll?" Louis asked as he opened his arms.

Niall nodded and ran into Louis' arms, holding onto his boy for dear life. Louis hummed and held him tightly.

"Alright babe, no more tears, we gotta start planning our gift for Harry," Louis said as he pulled Niall back to look at him.

Niall giggled and nodded. The two would make sure that Harry would have an unforgettable birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything turned out great and my mom's been home for a few days now doing a lot better. I'm back to writing once again now that things are doing great. Also expect some smut next chapter and we might as well all go to hell together :)


	15. Birthday and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let your bunny and kitten take care of you," Louis whispered hotly in Harry's ear, small hand palming at the older boy's erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some awful blowjob and like damn, what the hell did I write??

"He's got a what?!" Harry all but shrieked as he stared at Louis who was painting his nails.

"A date. You know you've had those too," Louis replied with a roll of his eyes as he added another coat of pink.

"With who? Did he ask mom he can go out? Does he know what time his curfew is?"

"Chill out old man. He's going out with this Josh kid from his music class and yes he asked mom and he knows his curfew is at eleven on a school night and midnight on the weekends. Yes I've met the kid and he's really nice, friends with Ashton actually. You remember Ash, don't you?" Louis smirked, looking up at the screen to see his brother tugging at his curls while mumbling something under his breath. "Is this why you FaceTime me? To complain about our little brother's possible new boyfriend? Who told you anyways?"

"Zayn did, because Michael told him, and he and Liam are just as concerned as I am."

"Look Harold, Niall is a young cute little twink who wasn't going to stay single forever. Sure we may fool around but that doesn't mean we're dating. And my iPad's battery is dying, so I'll leave you alone to freak out properly. Bye," Louis waved and ended the call, hearing Niall giggle as he entered his room. "Were you listening the whole time?"

"Yeah," Niall giggled again as he took the bottle of nail polish to do Louis' right hand. "So it worked?"

"More than. He's like an overprotective dad. He'll probably come home earlier than he wanted so that gives us about five hours to get ready," Louis informed.

"Good thing mommy works the night shift."

Once Louis' nails were dry, the two brought out their outfits and giggled.

"Do you think this will be enough?" Niall questioned as he looked at their choice of outfits.

"Oh trust me," Louis smirked, undressing his doll.

*

Harry was supposed to go home tomorrow for his birthday, but he figured that skipping a day of classes wouldn't hurt because his doll was going on a date and he wanted to be there to play the role of overprotective big brother. Well more like jealous over protective big brother. He packed some clothes and drove home as quick as he could. When he got home the house was silent but he figured Louis was home alone if Niall was out on his date.

"Lou?" Harry called.

"In a minute!" Louis called back and he heard soft giggles that made him frown.

Suddenly Louis and Niall walked downstairs in outfits that had Harry's jaw dropping. Louis was in a white see through corset with matching see through panties, solid white thigh highs with lace at the top and a pink garter belt. He had on a pastel pink wig with soft curls that fell down to his waist. A headband with bunny ears sat atop his head and Harry wanted to know if he had on a tail. His long thick lashes were coated in mascara and lips a pastel pink.

Niall was in a matching outfit, but his was pink and he had on a light blue wig the same length and styled like Lou's with white kitty ears on his head and a pink collar, a fluffy white tail hidden behind his legs and his make up just as light as Louis'.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" The two shouted, hands laced together as they looked at the older boy innocently.

"What are you guys wearing?" Harry asked in shock, though the tent in his sweatpants gave away his excitement. "And my birthday is tomorrow."

"We know, but we planned this whole thing so we could give it to you today," Niall replied with a smile.

"So you didn't have a date?"

"Man you're slow. No he didn't," Louis sighed, getting impatient as he reached over to play with Niall's tail.

Harry decided to ignore the part of him saying this was a bad idea and instead smirked as he told the two younger boys to meet him up in his room. Harry then headed up to his room after locking the door and walked into his room where the two boys were sitting on their knees waiting for him.

"You two lied to me, but it was for a very good cause so I'll let it slide. But next time you won't get off so easily, we clear?" Harry asked them, dark green eyes still taking in their outfits. "I said are we clear?"

"Very clear!" Niall giggled, getting up from the bed and shoving Harry over to it lightly. "Now just sit back and relax because this is our birthday present to you."

"Let your bunny and kitten take care of you," Louis whispered hotly in Harry's ear, small hand palming at the older boy's erection.

Harry moaned softly and watched Niall swing his tail around a bit before he sank down to his knees and crawled over to kneel in front of him. Niall hummed to himself as he tugged at Harry's pants until he got the hint and pulled them down along with his underwear. Louis was nipping at Harry's jawline, his ears brushing against Harry's cheeks.

"You're so big, Harry," Niall spoke in awe, fingers curling around the base and blue eyes glued to his thing of desire.

"Yeah? Gonna fit it all in your pretty mouth? Gonna let me fuck your pretty mouth boys?" Harry asked, breathing heavy as he helped guide Niall's head down to his erect member.

"We're going to make you feel so good," Louis said, watching his doll's lips stretch around Harry's dick and move down slowly.

Harry let out a long breathy moan, fingers gripping the blue locks as he let his eyes slip shut. Louis' fingers massaged Harry's chest, tweaking his nipples through his shirt and sucking at his neck lightly. Harry was in total bliss and this by far, is his best birthday present ever. Niall pulled away with a pop some time later, lips red and glistening with pre-come and saliva.

"Bunny, come help me! Hazzy's too big for me," Niall pouted up at his owner, moving his hand up and down and smearing more pre-come down Harry's dick.

"Coming, kitten," Louis grinned and moved to kneel next to his doll, making Harry open his legs a bit wider. "I bet you taste yummy. Are you going to cum for us?"

"God yeah," Harry moaned, stroking their flushed cheeks. "You're my sweet little boys, so good for me."

Louis and Niall both giggled and Louis let Niall take the first lick before bending down and licking alongside the blonde. It was messy and there was tons of spit involved, their lips meeting in clumsy kisses while Harry tried so hard to sit still as he let out loud moans and his fingers clutched at the duvet under him. That familiar feelings was pooling in Harry's stomach as the two brought him closer and closer to his release. Niall moved away and let Louis take over as he climbed on the bed, pushing Harry down and leaning down to kiss him softly. Harry moaned into Niall's mouth as Louis deep throated him and hollowed out his cheeks, tongue sliding across the tip.

"Almost there," Harry panted into Niall's mouth, bucking up into Louis' mouth and making him gag.

"Cum for us, Harry," Niall sang quietly, his long blue hair falling past his face like a waterfall. "Show us how good we made you feel."

Harry let out another moan, hand reaching back towards Niall's ass and touching the tail which was plugged into him. The curly haired lad pulled it out and then shoved it back in which made Niall release a surprised moan, glaring cutely at Harry before moving away and taking his old spot which made Harry whine.

"Just hush and enjoy, this is about you not us," Niall told him, rubbing Louis' back as he watched his owner's lips stretch over the thick cock as he moved up and down.

Louis pulled away with a pop, his fingers still tugging on Harry's hard cock before he turned to glare at Niall. "Are you going to help or not?"

"But Lou Lou," Niall whined but didn't have much time to say anything else since Louis gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down.

"Your turn."

Niall rolled his eyes and took over Louis' previous job, taking it as far as he could and the tip brushed against the back of his throat lightly, making his eyes tear up a bit as Harry bucked his hips. Harry was a moaning mess, watching his doll take almost all of his length while Louis helped him move up and down on it. Harry's moans were coming in louder and broken as he gasped out that he was coming. Eventually Harry came down Niall's throat without a warning and the blonde- well blue haired boy- pulled away with a smile before going over to kiss Louis and share his cum. Harry almost got hard again at the sight of the two boys full on making out, Niall cupping Louis' face and the brunette- pink haired boy- had his arms around the blonde's waist. They pulled away gasping for air seconds later and got on the bed and cuddled into Harry's sides.

"Thank you for the best present ever," Harry whispered, rubbing their backs as they each hooked a leg over one of his.

"You're welcome. We just really wanted to show our big brother how much we love him," Louis mumbled in a wrecked voice, lacing his and Niall's fingers together on Harry's stomach.

"Well I love my kitten and my bunny so much too, but now it's time for bed."

Niall actually meowed in protest but took off his ears, tail, collar and wig as Louis did the same. In the morning Harry woke up with Louis on top of him and Niall close to falling off the bed. Harry then smiled as he remembered last night's events, feeling still totally blissed out as Louis began to stir above him.

"Morning birthday boy," Louis mumbled, voice rough from sleep and looking up at the curly haired boy with sleepy blue eyes.

"Morning, bunny. Sleep okay?" Harry asked quietly, rubbing Louis' back and letting his hand trail down to cup the boy's ass.

"Amazing, but you should probably pull Niall so he won't fall," Louis giggled.

Harry didn't have too since Niall rolled over and smiled lazily at them.

"Happy birthday, Hazzy!" Niall giggled into Harry's shoulder, pinks flushed a pretty pink as he remembered last night.

"Thank you, doll, but you two should go back and change before mom finds you here and we have to explain this situation," Harry told them minutes later, earning groans and whines from the younger two.

"Come on Lou!" Niall said as he climbed off the bed and headed towards the door.

Louis followed and the two opened the door and skipped across to their rooms. By the time all three headed downstairs, Anne was making breakfast for her boys.

"Morning mommy!" Niall giggled, going up to her and kissing her cheek.

"Morning doll, morning princess!" Anne greeted the two youngest before going over to hug her oldest. "And happy birthday to you, Harry. What time did you get home yesterday?"

"Sometime around eight," Harry smiled, grabbing some plates and setting the table. "Wanted to make sure my doll made it home safe from last night."

"Oh yeah, baby, how did your date go?"

"I don't ever want to date anymore. Boys are stupid," Niall pouted, earning a coo from Louis who hugged him tight.

"That's my doll. You and I can live together when we're older and we can buy a lot of cats and be lonely together," Louis grinned, pressing a loud kiss to Niall's cheek.

"Sounds like a great plan," Niall giggled and Anne smiled at her boys.

Harry never wanted anything big for his birthday, so Anne just took them all out for dinner and then bought Harry a cake and he blew out his candles at home. Anne had a night shift and so left the three at home alone.

"When are the boys coming over? I miss them," Louis asked Harry who shrugged.

"I don't know Lou, maybe next week," Harry shrugged, rubbing Niall's back who was laying on top of him half asleep. "Why don't you guys go to bed?"

"No thank you, you're comfy," Niall mumbled, eyes already closed as he gripped Harry's long sleeved shirt.

"Niall yes, bedtime," Louis insited, starting to tug the blonde off of Harry. "Come on doll."

"Night Harry," Niall pecked Harry's lips before following his owner up the stairs tiredly. "Louis, stop being such a dad."

"Well stop acting like a whiny child that needs to be scolded every five minutes," Louis huffed, tugging on the blonde's hand and taking him into his room. "Now bed."

Niall shrugs and strips down to his panties before getting under the covers of Louis' bed, the other boy following shortly after and spooning the doll-boy.

In the morning Harry is helping his mom make breakfast when an annoyed Louis walks downstairs in a large knitted sweater and leggings, huffing and puffing as he sits down a little too harshly on a chair.

"What's wrong, Lou? And Niall isn't up yet?" Anne asks as she goes over to press a kiss to his head.

"He's mad and is hiding in the dollhouse being stupid like always," Louis mumbled grumpily.

"Hey, remember that talk we had three years ago about this? We agreed on not using that word on him, Louis William," Harry scolded the younger boy who rolled his eyes.

"Well it's true."

"Louis, stop," Anne warned him.

"I'm sorry, it's just he makes me angry a lot. And he's acting like a baby simply because I told him to wear his own clothes and stop borrowing mine," Louis explained and Harry chuckled, not believing that the two got mad over nothing.

Harry walked upstairs and into Louis' room, finding a tiny sized Niall sitting grumpily on the bed in his old bedroom in just a large t-shirt and his panties. The curly haired boy crouched down and knocked on the wall to get the blonde's attention.

"Babe, wanna come out so we can talk like two adults?" Harry asked in his usual soothing tone that he used when one of the boys were mad.

"No cause I'm not an adult. I'm a baby," Niall mocked Louis' voice, higher pitched than his regular tone.

"You know he didn't mean to call you that and he says things when he's angry, but come out so we can talk and I can take you seriously."

"No thank you."

"Niall James, out now," Harry said in a stern voice, getting fed up with the doll-boy's attitude.

Niall let out a small whimper but let Harry take him out of the house and set him on the ground as he grew to his regular size.

"I'm mad at you too, now," Niall pouted, playing with the bottom of his shirt and avoiding eye contact.

"Fine, than you can stay up here and not have food until you rethink your attitude," said Harry as he began to stand up and Niall huffed again, still sitting on the ground and not even bothered that Harry just threatened him with food.

"You and Louis get frustrated easily with me, maybe I should just go back to being a doll or go live with Zaynie. He gets me and doesn't get mad as easily as you and your stupid brother," Niall spat out angrily, standing up and going towards the door but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly.

"But is Zayn going to pleasure you like Louis and I do?" Harry whispered in the blonde's ear, letting his free hand land a hard smack to Niall's bottom which made him squeak in surprise and pain.

"Oh, he will. I've kissed him before and I'm sure he'd be willing to oh, let's say, take it all the way."

"Nuh uh, doll, you belong to us and unless we both agree on sharing you with Liam and Zayn, then you do nothing. Now let's go downstairs and eat and once mom leaves, we're going to solve your issues."

Harry draped the doll-boy over his shoulder and carried a protesting boy down the stairs and into the kitchen where Louis snickered and Anne sighed.

"Mommy, they're all being mean to me!" Niall whined, making grabby hands at Anne who smacked her oldest son.

"Let him go Harold, this isn't how we solve problems," she scolded, helping Niall get on his feet and hugging him tight in a protective manner. "Now baby, go sit so we can eat. I promise they won't bother you anymore."

"Thank you mommy, I love you," Niall grinned, kissing her cheek before sitting across from the other two boys.

Breakfast was filled with chatter from Harry, Louis and Anne while the blonde completely ignored the two and ate his breakfast in silence. Once Anne left though, he tried to make a run for the stairs but Harry stopped him from doing so and dragged him into the living room where Louis was lounging lazily and watching TV.

"Let me go you ass!" Niall screamed, struggling against the older boy's strong grip.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked with a frown, ready to rescue his doll if needed.

Harry then proceeded to explain to Louis what had happened upstairs and Louis scoffed, helping Harry pin Niall down on the rug.

"You're causing all of this drama simply because I wouldn't fuck you?" Louis asked, letting out a laugh as he sat on Niall's stomach.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked in confusion, letting Niall's hands go and looking between the two with wide eyes.

"Yeah, our sweet little angel wanted me to fuck him this morning but I said no and he caused all of this drama because he just has to get his way with everything. Ain't that right you little bitch?" Louis asked, tweaking Niall's nipples through his shirt which caused him to whimper from the pain and pleasure.

"What's so wrong with wanting to finally do it? I'm sixteen, I want to live!" Niall all but cried, the tears starting to accumulate in his eyes.

"There are many other ways to live! Having sex doesn't have to be one of them," Louis hissed angrily and Harry honestly didn't know what to do anymore. This was getting out of hand.

"But just because you're not ready doesn't mean that I have to hold back!" Niall shouted, shoving Louis off of him and sitting up. "It doesn't have to be you nor Harry. There's Liam, Zayn or my Australian boys. I know Luke would be willing to, or even Josh."

"You're just a little whore, wanting to suck every guys dick."

"Louis!" Harry frowned.

"Fuck you," Niall spat out brokenly before running up the stairs so Louis wouldn't see him cry.

"You went too far," Harry whispered, shaking his head in disappointment. "He's just as human as you are Lou and neither of us own him despite of him being a doll and you two don't have to do everything together. Sure I think he should wait, but if he thinks he's ready then eventually he'll end up doing it with someone that might not be either of us."

"Leave me alone," Louis whispered sadly, pulling his legs up to his chest and hugging them tight as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Give him time and then go talk to him."

Louis nodded and Harry pressed a kiss to his brother's head before heading into the kitchen. Meanwhile upstairs, Niall was locked in his room crying his heart out. He was hurt by Louis again and at this point, he was just losing his will to stay human. Feelings are stupid. Falling in love is stupid and he would rather go back to being plastic. Back to when he didn't feel, when he didn't know. Back to when he hadn't fallen in love with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like damn, Niall is in love with Louis and I still don't know why I wrote this. I did this all last night along with half of the next chapter. Also the only reason why we have so much Niall, Louis and Harry scenes is because Nourry is my ot3.
> 
> Question: Who should Niall have his first time with? Vote in the comments!!


	16. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering, and I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I want to leave my doll side completely."

Niall was still up in his room, eyes swollen from crying and stomach rumbling from hunger. Anne should be home from work soon and the house was quiet. No Harry talking and no Louis' obnoxious high pitched voice. The blonde was curled under his covers still in what he'd gone to bed in last night. His blue eyes were dull as he stared into nothing, clutching the bunny Zayn had given him three years ago.

"Ni?" Harry spoke quietly as he knocked on the door.

Niall didn't reply, but he felt his bed dip and suddenly Harry was spooning him under the covers. Cold lips pressed against the back of his neck and Niall let out a shaky sigh. Harry's large hand was placed on Niall's belly, covering the whole thing .

"Are you going to come down for dinner or want me to tell mom you're feeling sick and bring your food up here?"

"The latter," Niall spoke in a hoarse voice, burying his face into his bunny's soft fur.

"I'm going to be neutral on this whole situation, doll. I can see your point, but I can also understand Louis. You're both old enough to make your own choices and know the consequences that could come of them. Maybe what Lou doesn't get is that you're human, which means you're not part of his property and it's wrong if he thinks that you are because when you were a doll you belonged to him, well now you don't. He doesn't have the right of telling you where you can and can't go, do, talk or whatever. Of course you're our baby and we worry about you, but you do what you think is right for yourself," Harry said, pulling the rabbit away and making Niall lay on his back so he could see the blonde better. "Just know that I love you."

"Love you too."

Harry left shortly after and Niall sat up in his bed, staring at his phone that was currently charging and reminding the blonde of the many unanswered texts.

An hour later there was a knock on his door and he was expecting to see Anne or Harry, but definitely not Louis. The blonde looks down at his lap and there's a bit of an awkward silence before a choked sob startles Niall out of his thoughts. Niall looks just in time to find Louis fall into his lap crying so hard Niall didn't know how to comfort him. Louis wrapped his thin arms around Niall's neck and cried into his chest, mumbling a bunch of stuttered out sorry's.

"Lou Lou, don't cry. Please," Niall begged, placing his hands under Louis' shirt and rubbing his sides up and down slowly.

It took a while but Louis eventually stopped crying, clinging to his doll afraid the blonde would push him away but Niall only kept rubbing his back and humming quietly.

"I'm so sorry, doll. I keep fucking everything up with you and I really hate hurting you so much. I'm so fucking awful!" Louis cried again, pulling back to look at his doll whose face was still slightly red from crying. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, princess. And you know I will always forgive you because I love you so much and I can't stay away from you no matter how hard I try," Niall smiled that smile that was so soft and reassuring filled with love that always comforted Louis.

Louis smiled weakly and leaned forward until his slightly damp lips touched Niall's Chapstick covered ones in a soft small peck. Niall let his hands rest on the swell of Louis' legging covered ass, squishing gently before leaning in for another kiss. Louis began to kiss him in a desperate manner, tongue swiping against Niall's bottom lip. Niall moaned and let his eyes slip shut as he parted his lips, letting his tongue battle against Louis' for dominance until he gave up and let his princess explore his mouth. The room was filled with soft little moans, their hips beginning to rock against each other's as Louis straddled Niall's lap. Louis' fingers tugged gently at the blonde hair at the nape of Niall's neck, moaning into the kiss when his doll squeezed his hips. They pulled away from their kiss, breathing heavily but continuing to move their hips in that soft and teasing rhythm they'd developed.

"I-I wanna c-cum," Niall moaned out, bucking his hips up into Louis'.

"M-Me too," Louis panted, still breathless from the kiss and looking down at the visible boners. "Gonna cum in your panties baby? Or do you want them off?"

"Off. You too," Niall replied, eyes glazed over with lust as he watched Louis begin to strip off his clothes and in a teasing manner remove his purple lace thong. Niall, with trembling hands, took off his panties and shirt, tossing them off somewhere into his room.

Niall laid on his back and Louis climbed on top of him, pumping his cock with his right hand before grinding down against Niall's pretty flushed hardened member, beads of precome sliding down from each tip and letting them rub off against each other better. Niall threw his head back, letting out a soft moan as his hands retook their place on Louis' hips and gripping them tightly as they found their rhythm again. Louis bit his bottom lip, moving his hips and feeling a bit of sweat roll from down his temple.

"I wanna paint your pretty chest with my cum. Gonna make a mess on you, doll," Louis whispered breathlessly, eyes flickering up to see Niall's flushed face.

"G-Go ahead. Make me dirty, Lou," Niall groaned, opening his eyes as Louis moved to sit on Niall's cock and begin to jack himself off.

Niall watched as Louis became lost in the feeling, his ass moving against Niall's aching dick and hand working himself quick to a release. Plump pink lips were parted and chest heaving, muscles clenching and Niall found himself getting ready to cum just by watching Louis' worked up state.

"Oh fuck," Louis moaned out as he froze, white ribbons of cum spurting out from his dick and onto Niall's chest and painting him in the milky colored substance.

Niall kept moving his hips up into Louis' ass frantically, moaning when his dick slipped in between Louis' cheeks. The blonde worked himself up and came all over Louis ass, getting in his crack as Niall moaned a bit too loudly and Louis did the same. Louis felt the sticky substance and Niall's softening member before laying beside his doll, still feeling shaky from his orgasm.

"My ass is sticky," Louis pouted, reaching down and scooping some up with his fingers before bringing it too his mouth and sucking it off.

"My chest is sticky," Niall complained, he too doing the same. "Mom wasn't home yet, right?"

"No and I'm surprised Harry didn't come in," Louis giggled.

"Probably thought we could use the time alone, but now I need a shower. Wanna join?" Niall asked sweetly, letting his bottom lip jut out slightly as he looked at Louis who nodded and they raced into Niall's bathroom.

*

When Anne got home from work, she smiled when she found her two youngest boys cuddling on the couch and giggling at something on the TV.

"Hi boys, have a good day?" Anne asked the two.

"Hi mommy! And we sure did," Niall giggled, moving impossibly closer to Louis who had a strong hold on the blonde's waist.

"That's good boys. Where's Harry?"

"He went out for a bit. Said he'd be back soon though," Louis answered, resting his head on top of Niall's.

"Okay, well I'm going to order some pizzas for dinner."

Anne walked away and Niall pecked Louis' lips before bursting into giggles. He just loved Louis so much and wished he wasn't just a toy to his owner.

"I'm back!" Harry called as the front door opened again.

"Hi," Niall yawned and waved at Harry who sat by Louis and cuddled the boy.

"Been okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Problem solved," Louis said, though Niall frowned because no, the problem was not entirely solved. Louis apologized, but they didn't talk about the fact that Niall is ready and Louis isn't. "Mom ordered pizzas for dinner."

"I'm gonna go say hi to her."

Harry left and Niall sat up, pulling away from Louis and looked at him with a pout. Louis raised his eyebrows in question.

"Will you ever? Wanna take it all the way with me?" Niall asked quietly, looking down at his lap and playing with the strings on his pajama pants.

"Why are you so caught up on this? Why me out of all the other guys you know?" Louis questioned in slight anger, starting to get fed up with it.

"Forget it. You don't care," Niall mumbled and got up, heading out of the room and headed towards the stairs but bumped into Harry.

"Hey, why the long face? I thought you and Lou were okay now?" Harry questioned, pulling the blonde into his arms.

"I'm just being stupid, like always," Niall mumbled into Harry's chest and felt the older boy's arms tighten around him.

"Hey no, I don't want you saying things like that. Now let's go downstairs and wait for the pizzas to get here," Harry said as he picked up the boy and carried him back into the room where Louis was glaring at the TV.

Harry sat next to Louis with Niall on his other side to separate the two boys in case something else happened. Dinner was awkward, just Anne and Harry making conversation and Niall keeping his gaze on his plate while Louis huffed every few minutes, wanting Niall to just look up at him. Niall excused himself after that and went into his room, laying back on his bed tiredly.

"You need to stop avoiding the problem," came Louis' voice from the doorway.

"I'm not avoiding anything. It's clear that you'll never want me that way so just leave me alone," Niall mumbled, turning on his side so his back was to Louis.

"Babe, it's not that I don't want you that way because, fuck, I really really do," Louis said, crawling on the bed and pushing his nose under Niall's jaw. "I just want to wait a bit more. Make it real special because I care about you."

Niall teared up a bit, feeling so overwhelmed and thinking that maybe, just maybe, Louis loves him the way he loves Louis.

They're cuddling in Niall's bed later, bare legs intertwined under the covers and Niall spooning Louis. The fairy lights are enough the create a soft warm glow and let Niall make out each and every feature on his owner's face.

"We have school tomorrow," Louis whispered, eyes closed and relaxing back into Niall's chest.

"We do, and I've got detention after school," Niall groaned, forehead resting on the back of Louis' neck.

"What? Why?"

"Mikey and I were talking too much."

"Does mom know?"

"Yeah, said I would get grounded if I got detention again," Niall shrugged and Louis giggled. "Night Lou."

"Night doll."

Harry is gone by Tuesday afternoon and Anne has got herself a date with a guy she met at work and so Niall and Louis are home alone Tuesday after school.

"I wanna paint your nails," Louis whined at a lazy Niall who was laying on the ground in the living room, spread out like a starfish and in just a large sweatshirt and his panties.

"But I don't want them painted," Niall whined back, eyes closed and humming a random song that's been stuck in his head all day.

"Well too bad, I've got the nail polish and your nails have been naked for too long," Louis said, pulling Niall up into a sitting position.

Niall continued to whine but let Louis paint his nails anyways. The blonde watched his owner paint his nails a baby blue sparkly color.

"Hey Lou?" Niall called out, inspecting the hand that was already done.

"Yeah, babe?" Louis responded, looking up briefly and seeing the uncertainty behind his blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering, and I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I want to leave my doll side completely."

Louis finished painting the last nail and screwed the polish shut before focusing all of his attention to his doll.

"Niall, you and I both know this is a huge step, I want you to really think about this long and hard. I know how important your doll side is and to be honest, it's important to me too because of everything I went through with you while growing up, but just know that if you do decide to become fully human, that I will support you and love you and be here for you. I know there are side effects, hell, we've been through them when you've been too stubborn to change, I'll be here to take care of you. Think about it though, yeah?" Louis smiled softly, leaning forward to give the blonde a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm just scared though. It's my haven and I spent my whole life like that, but these past three years haven been amazing here with you and the boys and Anne."

"Hey, like I said, take your time and think about this. There's no hurry. Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Not right now, at least not until I'm completely sure because you know I'm going to need all of you here with me," Niall spoke with a blush, making Louis pinch his cheeks.

"We'll always be here for you. Now let me finish doing your nails before we get even more sappy."

Niall laughed but let Louis finish off with a top coat.

"All done," Louis grinned, blowing on the nails and Niall giggled.

"It's such a pretty color," Niall spoke in awe, moving his hands to catch the sparkles in the light.

"But no color will ever be prettier than your eyes."

That comment made Niall blush bright red and watched Louis walk away with heart eyes. Niall sometimes wished he weren't so in love with someone who might never look at him seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Zayn fans piss me off so much. Like stop dissing One Direction when over half of you were their fans before he left. I'm sorry, but I saw a post on Instagram that just really really pissed me off.
> 
> Anyways, that aside, I'm gonna be letting you vote on what new story I should publish. You'll get like four different options so be ready!! Three are Narry and two ot5


	17. Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside they met up with the other boys' worried looks but no one said anything as they walked all walked towards the exist surrounding Niall in a protective circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: There's an attempt at rape, though it's not even descriptive, but still  
> Also the winning story will be announced at the bottom...

It was now late March and Niall still hadn't made a decision. It's hard for him to say goodbye to the only thing he ever was before this but he also knows that the sooner he does it the sooner he can get through the side effects. Niall is also hoping to get some thinking done during their spring break which starts soon. That and to also shake Josh off from his back for a bit, the guy wouldn't get the hint.

"I'll see you third period," Louis told the blonde as they parted ways in the school and Niall sighed.

The doll-boy walked towards his locker and opened it, grabbing his math textbook and jumped when he saw Josh through the mirror in his locker.

"Need something?" Niall asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, you," Josh smirked, leaning against the locker casually. "Are you finally going to say yes and go out with me? You owe me, gorgeous."

"I owe you nothing and it's still a no so why don't you please just leave me alone? I'm sick tired of seeing your ugly face everyday."

"You know I thought it was true, that you're easy and willing to spread your legs for any guy that asks," Josh hissed, glaring at the shorter boy whose face was now a bright red from the anger.

"You fucking asshole."

With that, Niall walked off angrily and Josh was left smirking. It was that weekend when Louis and Niall were at the mall with Niall's Australian boys walking around. Louis headed into Forever 21 while Niall went to the bathroom a few stores down from Forever 21 while the other four sat at a bench and waited. Niall was washing his hands when suddenly Josh walked in and Niall gasped in a bit of fright.

"What do you want? Are you following me? I thought I made it clear that you need to stay away from me," Niall growled angrily, putting enough distance between himself and a smirking Josh.

"I hear you, but it doesn't mean that I can't try," Josh spoke in a cold voice before advancing on Niall and pinning the doll-boy to the wall. "I'm going to make you mine pretty boy."

"N-No, please stop," Niall whimpered, trying to push off the bigger boy.

"You're going to be a good boy, right?"

Louis was panicking. It's been over ten minutes since Niall had gone to the bathroom and Louis sent him messages but none were answered or read so the feathery haired boy headed out of the store to find the other four boys where he voiced his worry.

"Anything?" Louis asked on the verge of tears as he met up with Ashton and the other three guys outside.

"No, he isn't answering us either but we should definitely go check the restroom because I think I saw Josh as we were walking around," Calum spoke nervously as he bit his bottom lip.

"Shit," Louis breathed out and they all raced towards the bathroom area which was slightly hidden from the costumers view.

They all ran towards the bathroom and Louis flinched when he heard crying coming from inside, but of course two of Josh's friends were guarding the entrance. Luke and Michael stepped forward and glared at the two guys.

"Move it, we need to go in," Luke growled angrily.

"Don't waste your time, blondie had it coming," the taller of the two guys sneered and that's when something snapped inside of Louis and he went up and slapped the two guys in a fit of anger.

"You better fucking move now!" Louis shouted and shoved them away with the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins.

Louis and the other guys burst inside and they all growled in anger when they found a half naked Josh on top of Niall who was stripped down to his panties and the long sleeved shirt he'd been wearing, tears running down his flushed cheeks and hand prints all over his skin.

"Get the fuck away," Louis mumbled in a low angry tone, surprising the others at how tough the sweet mischievous boy was being.

"Fun's over," Josh sighed, but had no time to get up since Luke and Ashton grabbed hold of his arms and dragged him away while the other two collected his clothes as they left Louis alone with his doll.

"Baby?" Louis called softly as he grabbed Niall's remaining clothes and kneeling in front of the blonde.

"L-Lou!" Niall sobbed as he wrapped his arms around his owner and hugged him tight, whole body shaking as he clutched desperately at the boy.

"Hey, you're fine baby. I'm right here and the boys are right outside and they won't let Josh get in again," Louis mumbled, tears falling down his cheeks as well as the two held each other. "Let's get you dressed so we can go home and I'll hold you all day if you want."

"D-Don't tell anyone else," Niall whimpered, looking at Louis' with frightened blue eyes.

"Doll," Louis sighed, but nodded anyways as he helped the blonde get redressed.

They walked out of the bathroom with Niall tucked into Louis' side which was a bit difficult since they were about the same height. Outside they met up with the other boys' worried looks but no one said anything as they walked all walked towards the exist surrounding Niall in a protective circle.

One at home, Louis and Niall settled in the living room and Louis laid down on the couch with Niall on his chest, the blonde still shaking in his hold.

"Did he hurt you?" Louis asked, running his fingers through the messy blonde hair.

"No," Niall said in a hoarse voice, playing with the button on Louis' button up.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry we couldn't help you out sooner."

"But you guys did and you got him away before he did something worse."

That night Niall slept in Louis' room, tossing and turning while Louis stayed up and tried to comfort him. Louis was still scared, the image of Josh on top of his doll angered him and frightened him all at one. He'd been so angry and still was, wanting to punch the guy until his knuckles began to bleed for ever laying a hand on his Niall. And also he's arguing with himself about whether or not the other boys should be informed about the incident and their mom, but Louis doesn't want to anger the blonde.

The next morning Louis woke up to Niall laying completely on top of him. Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around the small boy. Niall smiled softly and placed a kiss to his owner's cheek as he yawned.

"Sleep good?" Louis asked, moving his hands under Niall's shirt to rub his back.

"Could have been better, but considering what just happened I guess it was okay," Niall shrugged, pressing his ear right over Louis' heart and smiling at the soft beating sound.

"Wanna do something today or just have a lazy day?" Louis asked, quickly changing topics and not wanting to remember what had happened the day before.

"Can we bake cupcakes? Or cookies? Oh, what about a cake?!" Niall asked excitedly as he lifted his head to look at Louis who laughed but nodded in confirmation.

"Anything the doll wants to do, the doll gets."

After showering and getting changed the two headed downstairs where they found Anne making breakfast with a smile on her face. The two boys looked at their mom in curiosity and made their presence be known.

"Morning mom!" Niall greeted, kissing her cheek and setting the table.

"Morning boys," Anne smiled at them and turned off the stove as she took the plate with the stack of pancakes to the table.

"Why so happy?" Louis asked curiously.

"I've got a date tonight."

"With who? Does Harry know? Is the guy nice? What's his name and where did you two meet?"

Niall giggled and grabbed two pancakes as he took a seat, watching Louis interrogate their mother.

"Louis. He's nice and we met at work, his name is Robin," Anne answered.

"Does he have kids? Because I can barely deal with Lou, I don't want to deal with more snotty kids," Niall teased, earning a punch to the shoulder by Louis. "Ow!"

"Boys, don't start fighting. And he's got a daughter, a bit older than Harry."

"Are we ever going to meet them?" Niall asked.

"Maybe. It's only the first date boys, there's still a long way to go and hopefully this works out."

Anne had left early, saying that she was spending the day with Robin and the other two went to the store to buy what they needed to bake their sweets. Louis drove them and Niall changed the radio stations until he landed on a song he liked and began to sing.

"Come on, doll, we're here," Louis said as he turned off his car.

"Yes! Can we buy lots of sprinkles? The pink and purple kind, blue is too ugly," Niall said as they walked in the store.

"Anything you want," Louis laughed.

Soon the pair found themselves back home making their cupcakes. The kitchen was already a mess, flour covering the counter and a bit on their hair and face, Niall had let an egg fall from his grip and was splattered on the floor and Louis spilled some milk on his clothes. Overall, the two boys were messy when it came to cooking, but loved to do it anyways. Of course Anne wouldn't be too happy if she came home and found that mess.

"Hi Hazzy!" Niall shouted excitedly as Harry appeared on his phone screen.

"Hi doll, how are you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Great! Lou-Lou and I are making cupcakes."

"Yeah and we've made a mess as usual," Louis sighed as he pulled Niall to sit on his lap so the two could be in the shot.

"That's no shock, but now I really want some of your cupcakes. You two make such lovely cupcakes," Harry all but moaned, mouth watering at the thought.

"Well we'll make you some when you come home during break," Niall offered.

"Deal. Is mom home?"

"No, she's out on a date," Niall giggled.

"Neil," Louis hissed, pinching his doll's leg as he watched Harry stiffen.

"My name is not Neil, it's Niall. N-I-A-L-L."

"Mom's on a date? With who?" Harry asked, ignoring the blonde who huffed and got up, leaving his phone with Louis.

"Some guy named Robing and they met at work. She says he's nice, but we haven't met him. And we won't until she knows they're being serious and it's working out," Louis explained, looking back to make sure Niall isn't doing anything he isn't supposed to. "Look, mom deserves to be happy and if Robin makes her happy then so be it."

"I'm not saying anything!" Harry exclaimed in defense.

"But you were thinking it. Anyways, I gotta go, make sure Niall won't burn the house down."

"Alright, stay safe. Watch over each other and I'll see you boys soon."

Louis ended the call and went in search of the blonde and found him sitting on the kitchen floor eating sprinkles. Louis smirked and shook his head.

"Don't finish them or there won't be enough for the cupcakes," Louis scolded halfheartedly, laughing when Niall jumps and the sprinkles fly all around, landing on his lap and the ground.

"Lou!" Niall whined, capping the bottle and setting it on the counter as he stood up. "Don't scare me."

"Well stop eating the stuff," Louis laughed, the two starting to clean up the kitchen as they waited for their cupcakes to finish baking.

By the time Anne came home, the kitchen was clean and there was a batch of slightly more than a dozen cupcakes sitting on the counter all done with the pink frosting and purple sprinkles and others with purple frosting and pink sprinkles. She found the two napping in the living room and smiled.

It's almost a month later when she decides it's time the boys met Robin. It's also the perfect time since Harry is home for his Spring Break so she decided to make dinner to introduce her boyfriend to her sons. She was nervous and she could hear Louis and Niall arguing upstairs and Harry yelling at them to shut up and sometimes Anne wondered why her two youngest were so well behaved and then it was like one little comment set them off and they would fight for the whole day. Today seemed to be one of those days and Anne wondered if it was some sort of Karma.

"Boys, I've told you to behave and if you start fighting while Robin's here I'm going to ground you both for the rest of the month!" Anne shouted angrily and she heard Niall whine and Louis complain.

The doorbell went off and Niall finished lacing up his pink vans and checked himself in the mirror one last time before heading towards the stairs and waited for Harry and Louis to meet him there. Niall could hear a deep voice greet his mom and he was getting impatient, wanting to meet Robin.

"Guys," Niall whined, heading into Harry's room since it was the closest.

"Coming," Harry replied as he sent a final text and stood up, giving the blonde a smile. "Ready to meet Robin?"

"I'm nervous. What if he doesn't like me?" Niall questioned sadly, looking up at Harry with sad blue eyes.

"And why won't he like you? You're too nice, funny, adorable and many other things, babe, of course he'll like you," Harry assured, eyes darting up to find Louis walking in.

"Well cause I'm the odd ball. I'm adopted and at least you're Anne's son and Louis had a daddy and Anne was like his mom all these years."

"That doesn't make you odd and you have always been a part of our family, you were just a doll back then," Louis spoke softly as he hugged Niall from behind, wanting to see his doll smile. "Besides, unless mom's told him you were adopted, he can always assume you're our little brother."

"Why am I always the younger brother? We're technically twins, Lou, we share the same birthday," Niall pouted and made both Harry and Louis laugh.

"Because I said so and what I say go."

"Typical, Lou," Harry smiled fondly and shook his head.

"Boys, get down here!" Anne yelled from downstairs and they all headed towards the stairs.

Before they descended however, Louis cupped Niall's face and pulled him into a kiss. It was kind of rough and unexpected, but Niall felt himself relax a bit and smiled when they pulled away and they walked down the stairs with smiles on their faces and shoving each other painfully.

Robin was nice, very nice if the boys were being honest. Niall had had nothing to worry about since Robin had even complimented him and Lou on their outfits. Everything went well and Robin promised they would meet his daughter Gemma soon, she'd gone away for spring break with some of her friends to Italy.

At some point during the night, Niall could feel like his family was finally complete. Like Robing was that missing piece that they needed and he just hoped that Robin didn't turn out to be like Louis' dad. For now though, he was happy seeing Anne happy. He was happy that she was falling in love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it took me ages to update and I now you're all anxious to know what story one. I just want to thank you all for voting, some of you chose more than one story and that's okay because I took all of your votes and the winning story is...
> 
> Pumpkin with 10 votes!!! Most of you wanted baby Niall so baby Niall you'll get (also thanks to my two friends for voting and being the tie breaker between this one and Attention)
> 
> Attention came in second with 9 votes, Let's Pretend in third with 6, Hi Neighbor in fourth with 3, and Wanna Play last place with 2. Thanks again for voting!! First chapter of Pumpkin should be up hopefully next week :)


	18. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall headed up the stairs and to his room, placing his clothes in the hamper with the other dirty clothes and then headed to Louis' room, sitting down in front of the dollhouse and giving it a small sad smile.

It was their first day of summer break when Niall finally made up his mind. He'd woken up a little too early that day and just sat in his room thinking, occasionally getting up to pace and sit in different areas until he decided that it was time. He was sad though because his doll side meant everything to him, but he also hated having to be back and forth most of the time and it left him exhausted. He just needed to properly say goodbye to his dollhouse and he would soon be on his way to becoming fully human. Of course he would have to inform his family first and wait until the other lads came home from uni, although Zayn rarely spent the summers with them anymore, having met a pretty girl and it hurt Niall to think that he was losing one of his best friends.

"You up?" came Louis' voice from the doorway and Niall smiled over at him, extending an arm over to him. "You okay?"

"I've been thinking and, I'm ready," Niall said as Louis settled on his lap.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything simply because it's been months since you voiced your idea. Are you completely sure?" Louis asked as he stared at his doll who nodded. "Well, whenever you want to tell mom and the boys."

"Yeah I was thinking that maybe after I tell them I can spend a whole day just as a doll for one last time."

It was three days later when the others came home, even Zayn who said he broke up with his girlfriend and Niall may have been a little too happy about that. He'd jumped into Zayn's arms and hugged him tight, refusing to let go of the older lad.

"Well boys, our doll has something he would like to say," Louis said once he'd cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"What is it?" Zayn asked as he set the blonde down on his feet and they all sat around in the living room.

Niall took in a deep breath and reached out for Louis' hand, the other boy giving it a small squeeze of encouragement. The boys were getting worried as they waited for Niall to speak and looked over at Louis who rolled his eyes in a playful manner and whispered something in the blonde's ear.

"Okay so basically I'm ready to leave my doll side and stay human," Niall finally says and the other three boys smile reassuringly.

"You've thought about this, yeah? You're not just saying this because you feel like you have to, right?" Harry asked, wanting to make sure that Niall was absolutely sure about his decision.

"I've been thinking about this for months actually and I came to the conclusion a few days ago so yeah I'm completely sure about this."

"Okay, we're going to be here with you through it all," Liam said with a smile and Zayn nodded as well.

"Have you told mom?" Harry asked, leaning back in his seat and watching Louis and Niall curl up on the recliner.

"Yeah, told her yesterday since she's going to be out all weekend," Niall explained, tucked into Louis' side with his legs over his lap.

"With Robin I assume?"

Both Louis and Niall nodded and the five watch some TV for the next hour or so until Niall falls asleep on Louis' lap. Niall lets out a small whimper that only Louis catches, but it has him tensing up as he looks down at the blonde who looked uncomfortable in his sleep. Niall still occasionally had nightmares after his run in with Josh and not like Louis blamed him, he sometimes had nightmares too. Louis waited a few seconds and bit his bottom lip as Niall shifted slightly, eyebrows furrowed and mumbling under his breath.

"Shh, babe, I'm right here," Louis mumbled into the blonde's ear, rubbing his back and shifting his gaze over to where the other boys were seated.

"L-Lou?" Niall whimpered, eyes fluttering open and Louis sighs a bit in relief, not wanting to explain why the blonde was suddenly having nightmares.

"I'm right here," Louis cooed, kissing his temple and holding him tightly.

"Can we go upstairs?"

"Yeah, go to my room, I'll meet you up there in a few," Louis said and helped Niall off his lap, watching him run off while the others looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing, he just had to use the bathroom. I'll be upstairs, we'll be back later boys!"

As Louis walked up the stairs, he could hear Niall crying in their room. Louis closed the door and quickly races over to him, gathering the shaking blonde into his arms and holding him tightly. Louis sang to Niall quietly and pressed little kisses to his temple, cheek and neck.

"Y-You guys didn't show up this time," Niall spoke up a few minutes later.

"Oh babe, but we did and he couldn't go far with you. I just want you to forget about this, I hate seeing you so worked up all the time after your nightmares," Louis spoke softly, burying his face into the crook of Niall's neck.

"And I hate having them, Lou!" Niall whimpered, clutching Louis' shirt tightly.

The two boys headed back downstairs an hour later, their eyes still slightly red and a hickey on Niall's neck, slightly hidden by the collar of his shirt. Zayn and Liam looked slightly surprised of the new hickey, but Harry was used to it and ignored it as Niall curled up into his side, Louis going over to sit in between Liam and Zayn. Harry smirked in a mischievous manner and let his hand creep up Niall's pink floral skirt and stroked the lace trim of his panties. Niall shivered and buried his face into Harry's chest, breath hitching when Harry's long fingers brushed against his growing bulge.

"H-Harry," Niall whispered, trying to push the man's hand away.

Harry only chuckled and kissed the top of Niall's head.

Two days later Niall was at home alone and sighed in boredom. Louis was out with some of his friends, Harry was working at that bakery in town and Liam was with his family since some relatives had flown over to visit them. He didn't know where Zayn was, but when the doorbell went off he hoped it was him.

"Zee!" Niall cheered and jumped into his friend excitedly.

"Hi doll, how about we go spend the day together?" Zayn asked as he spun the blonde around lightly.

"Yes please! I'm lonely."

"Okay, go get changed and I'll wait down here."

Zayn sat the blonde down and smacked his ass, watching him head up the stairs in some really short shorts and an old paint splattered crop top. Zayn didn't wait for long, the blonde walking back down not even ten minutes later and he smiled. Niall was dressed in some denim high waisted shorts, a 'Rolling Stones' crop top and his old white converse.

"Where are we going?" Niall asked as Zayn drove them off to their destination.

"On a picnic at the lake," Zayn answered, putting on his shades and hearing Niall gasp in excitement.

"Oh yes! I love the lake!"

The drive was filled with Niall singing along to the radio and Zayn smiling, stealing quick glances at the blonde was dancing in the passenger seat. They reached the lake soon and Niall got out of the car, stretching his arms up towards the sky and standing on the tips of his toes waiting for Zayn who grabbed the basket filled with food from the backseat.

"Alright doll, let's get going and find a nice spot," Zayn said as he walked over to the blonde and held his hand as the two walked towards a nice shady part near the water that was more secluded than the rest of the area. It was the same place where they always went to when they hung out at the lake.

Zayn spread out a blanket on the grass and Niall took a seat along with him, both starting out into the sparkling water. Niall absolutely loved going to the lake in the summer, it was simply beautiful.

"Any plans for this summer?" Zayn asked the blonde, watching him watch the lake.

"Well besides the whole turning human thing, no. Robin promised he'd teach me how to drive and maybe spend some time with his daughter, Gemma," Niall answered, turning to smile at Zayn. "And you?"

"Work, hanging out with you lot, work," Zayn replied and they both laughed.

"Thanks for bringing me here, the day is absolutely gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you though," Zayn smirked, watching Niall blush.

The two went out to the water and splashed each other for a bit, playing around and having fun. Their shoes had been left by the blanket along with Zayn's shirt. They were both soaked once they made their way back, Zayn jogging back to the car to grab a few towels and the extra clothes he'd packed. Niall wrapped his arms around himself and stood out in the sun to keep himself warm, sighing in relief when the black haired lad returned.

"I packed some clothes for us. You left back some shorts from the last time you stayed over, but I brought you one of my shirts," Zayn explained as he handed the blonde a towel.

"Thanks," Niall said and dropped the towel and took off his crop top before replacing it with Zayn's black t-shirt with an alien on it.

Zayn tried keeping his eyes off the blonde, but once Niall stepped out of his wet shorts and the shirt fell past his thighs, Zayn was a goner. The blonde didn't even bother putting on his other shorts and instead plopped down on the blanket, the shirt covering his lap. Zayn snapped out of his daze and changed into his dry clothes before joining the blonde.

"Hungry?" Zayn asked as he opened the basket.

"Starving," Niall whined, pulling out a sandwich and munching on it happily.

"You're always starving," Zayn pointed out with a laugh, moving out of the way as Niall threw a piece of bread at him.

After they eat their food and a few snacks that Zayn packed, they lay on the blanket with Niall tucked into Zayn's side and the dark haired lad's arm on the blonde's waist. They're content laying in each other's arms, a small breeze making Niall shiver every now and then. Zayn had his eyes closed with his sunglasses on while Niall hummed quietly and traced random patterns on Zayn's chest.

"I had fun today, Zayn. It's nice hanging out just us two. I mean, I love all the other lads, but I like spending individual moments with each one and I hadn't really seen you much anymore," Niall suddenly spoke up.

"I love spending alone time with you too, love," Zayn grinned and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Wanna head home now? It's getting colder and the sun is setting."

"Yeah."

The two stood up and packed their things, heading off to Zayn's car and putting the things in the backseat. Zayn pinned the blonde to the car and pecked his lips lightly, making him giggle and wrap his arms around Zayn's neck.

"Let's do this more often. Just special Ni and Zee time, yeah?" Zayn asked, leaning down a bit to nuzzle into the blonde's neck.

"Definitely," Niall sighed, closing his eyes as he felt Zayn's lips attach to his neck and suck lightly on it. "Zee."

"Yes?" Zayn mumbled into the now bruised skin with a smirk as he pulled away. "Let's get going."

At home Niall walked in alone with his dirty clothes in one hand and his phone in the other. Zayn had left and now the blonde was alone waiting for someone to get home. Niall headed up the stairs and to his room, placing his clothes in the hamper with the other dirty clothes and then headed to Louis' room, sitting down in front of the dollhouse and giving it a small sad smile.

"You've always been my home, but now I found another one with actual people that love me and that I love with all of my heart. I need to learn to let go," Niall whispered emotionally as he grabbed his old bed and held it gently.

"You know you don't have to do it, right?" Came Louis' voice from behind him and Niall jumped, turning around to face the brown haired lad who was leaning against the doorway.

"I know, but I want to because technically I'm not aging as fast as you are. If I keep my doll side I'll still look like I'm thirteen by the time you're twenty," Niall stated with a giggle. "And honestly I prefer being your twin than your little brother."

Louis laughed and moved forward, taking a seat next to the blonde and said, "But you're still my little brother no matter what."

"I don't understand why? We share the same birthday, why am I the younger one? Why not you, Lou Lou?"

"Because I said so, remember? And what I said goes, little boy."

"Ugh, you're so annoying when you say that."

"I am not annoying," Louis scoffed in indignation, shoving the blonde lightly and making him laugh.

"Are too though!" Niall argued, setting the bed back in its place and tackling Louis to the floor.

"Am not and you better take it back, Tomlinson-Styles!" Louis laughed, rolling around until he pinned the blonde boy to the ground.

"I can't take back the truth," Niall choked out between laughs, wiggling underneath Louis to try and get away from his hold.

"Whatever. So how was your day? Isn't this Zayn's shirt?" Louis questioned, pinching it lightly and making it expose Niall's panties. "And you're not wearing anything underneath? You naughty doll."

"We went to the lake and obviously we played in the water, so he let me borrow one of his shirts. Get your mind out of the gutter, Lewis. Besides, all he did was give me this," Niall explained as he pulled down the collar and showed Louis his new hickey.

"Cute, but I can do better," Louis smirked and began to lean down, but Niall pushed him back laughing uncontrollably.

"No!" Niall choked out once Louis pinned his wrists above his head and planted his lips onto his pale neck. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Louis laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, huh?


	19. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's flu like symptoms went away within the week and he was doing slightly better, but now he was sensitive. He cried over little things and clung to anyone that decided to cuddle him.

It's about a week later when the first round of side effects hits Niall. He woke up feeling quite sick. He felt like last night's dinner could make an appearance into the toilet bowl and it felt like someone was playing the drums in his head. As he sat up, his muscles felt sore and so he just laid back down waiting for someone to check in on him since his phone was resting on the other side of the room to his luck. He groaned in misery and pulled the blankets over his head.

It was maybe around ten minutes later just as he was starting to doze off when his bedroom door opened and Louis peeked his head in. Louis frowned when he saw his doll still in bed and moved across the room to sit next to him.

"You look paler than normal," Louis commented, brushing back Niall's blonde hair.

"I feel awful, Lou. I forgot how terrible these side effects are," Niall whined, a hand on his stomach rubbing it gently.

"I know, love, but you've got all of us to help you get through them and spoil you and love you and anything you need. Want me to bring you anything?"

"Cuddle me."

Louis smiled and moved down to lay on the bed and pulled Niall into his arms. Louis sang a little and rubbed Niall's back as the blonde cuddled into him more and closed his eyes. Soon Niall was fast asleep and Louis got out of the bed gently and slowly, thankful that Niall wasn't a light sleeper. Louis placed Niall's phone on the nightstand before leaving and left the room quietly with a soft smile as he headed downstairs.

"Is he still asleep?" Anne asked once Louis walked into the kitchen, greeting her, Harry and Robin who'd actually brought them breakfast.

"Yeah, says he feels sick so I got him to fall asleep again," Louis explained as he took a seat next to Harry who ruffled his hair.

"Poor thing," Anne sighed and took her usual seat at the table.

After breakfast Louis and Harry went to check on Niall and heard him throwing up in the bathroom. Louis ran in and rubbed the blonde's back while Harry headed downstairs to grab a glass of water.

"It's okay, love," Louis mumbled as he kissed Niall's sweaty temple and continued to rub his back.

Harry returned and helped Louis get Niall up from the ground and brush his teeth before leading the weak blonde back to his bed. Louis then helped Niall take a sip of the water Harry had brought before tucking him in and climbing in next to him.

"Feeling a bit better?" Harry asked as he too climbed on the bed on Niall's other side.

"A bit yeah. I'm just really tired," Niall yawned, cuddling into Louis' side and closing his eyes ready to take another nap but before he could fall asleep, Harry woke him up and he groaned.

"Ni, you've gotta eat something," Harry said as rubbed Niall's back.

"But my tummy feels funny and food sounds yucky," Niall complained.

"Don't be five and let's go eat before mom comes in to force you to eat and makes you a buffet. So up and at 'em pretty boy," Louis grinned, getting off the bed and pulling Niall up into a sitting position.

Harry laughed and moved forward to pick up the blonde who whined all the way downstairs. Niall was placed on the sofa with Louis, the two watching TV while Harry went off to cook something for the sick doll.

"I don't think I can make it through this, Lou," Niall whined, face tucked into Louis' neck with his eyes closed and a hand rubbing his tummy.

"But you can't go back if you already made up your mind. Besides, then this whole thing would have been a waste," Louis smirked slightly as he rubbed Niall's back, laughing as Niall whined. "You'll make it through this. How long does this normally last?"

"Around three to five weeks."

"Oh."

Niall's flu like symptoms went away within the week and he was doing slightly better, but now he was sensitive. He cried over little things and clung to anyone that decided to cuddle him. No one really minded about cuddling Niall every minute of the day, but yeah they got annoyed pretty quickly when Niall would drop something and he would burst into tears over it. It wasn't fun to see him cry every minute of every day.

"How are you today?" Louis spoke softly as he held the blonde, the two sitting on the couch.

"I'm really tired," Niall yawned as if to prove his point to which Louis giggled and rubbed his back.

"Another side effect?"

"Yeah," Niall sighed, eyes closed and very nearly falling asleep, but Anne walked into the living room with Harry following her.

"We're meeting Robin and Gemma at a restaurant for dinner later so I want you three on your best behavior and well dressed, we're going out," Anne told them.

"But mom," Niall whined as he cuddled further into Louis who rolled his eyes, Anne and Harry looking at him in confusion.

"He's tired," Louis told them.

"Well maybe you should take a nap so you won't be cranky later," Harry suggested, ruffling Niall's hair as he took a seat on the other couch and took the remote.

"Don't want to though," Niall whined childishly, hearing Anne sigh.

"Well how about I take a nap with you? Would you take a nap then?" Louis suggested, running his fingers through the blonde hair and hearing Niall sniffle before nodding in confirmation. "Alright then, let's go upstairs to my room and sleep for a bit. I'm actually quite a bit tired myself."

Niall stood up and followed Louis up the stairs, clinging to his owner and eyes half lidded as he stumbled. As soon as Niall hit the bed, he was fast asleep and Louis only smiled and shook his head before climbing in as well and spooning the blonde.

*

When they reached the restaurant, Robin and his daughter were already seated at the table while Anne lead her three boys over to it. Niall was wearing a black floral printed dress with a denim jacket and baby blue colored flats. Louis was in a burgundy colored skater skirt and a striped crop top with his old black vans on.

"I'm really tired," Niall mumbled as he walked next to Louis, behind Anne and Harry as they neared the table.

"Well try not to fall asleep or you'll land face first in your food," Louis joked, lacing his fingers with Niall's.

"You're mean," Niall pouted and Louis laughed but didn't say anything else as Robin started to greet their mom.

"Hi Robin!" Niall cheered, going over to hug the man who laughed and hugged him back tightly.

"Hey kiddo, how are you? Your mom told me you were sick all week, feeling better?" Robin asked as he pulled away to inspect the doll-boy who giggled.

"I'm getting there. I'm still tired and feel a little weak," Niall shrugged.

"Well I hope your brothers are taking great care of you."

"Unfortunately we've become his slaves, but I don't mind. At least not really," Louis grinned, pulling Niall into his side and kissing his temple which made the blonde whine and push him away gently.

"Hi loves," Gemma smiled as she greeted the two youngest, already having greeted Harry.

"Gem, I've missed you!" Niall cheered and hugged her.

Louis smiled and hugged her as well. Dinner was long and boring for Niall who was actually really really tired and not very hungry. He'd ordered some pasta but didn't even finish half his plate before pushing it away. Harry tried getting him to eat more, but Niall refused and Harry let it slide for the sake of the blonde not throwing a tantrum in the middle of the restaurant.

"Do you two want to come over?" Anne asked Robin and Gemma once they were done eating and getting ready to leave.

"Sure," Robin replies and the family of six walk out of the restaurant chattering happily.

"Sleep now?" Niall mumbled as he leaned against Louis once they were sat in the backseat.

"Yeah, you can sleep now," Louis cooed, running his fingers through Niall's hair.

When Niall woke up, he was in his room no longer wearing the outfit he'd been wearing earlier but was covered by the pink fuzzy blanket he keeps at the foot of his bed. He snuggles further into his blanket and pillows and closes his eyes again, ready to go back to sleep but the door opened and he groaned as Liam poked his head in the room.

"Hi babe, sleep well?" Liam asked as he sat next to him and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah. Are Robin and Gemma still here?" Niall asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Love, it's already morning. You slept yesterday away and your mom asked me to come check on you to make sure you were still breathing," Liam teased and Niall gasped in shock.

"Wow, I guess I was really tired then," Niall mumbled.

"You hungry? Zayn and Harry are making lunch downstairs."

"I guess I should eat. Let me take a shower and I'll meet you guys downstairs in half an hour or so."

"Alright," Liam smiled and kissed the blonde's head before leaving the room and going back downstairs to help the others out with lunch.

Louis walked in as Niall was picking out his clothes after he'd brushed his teeth and smiled as he jumped on his doll's bed and laughed as he bounced. Niall only giggled in response and placed his clothes on top of his dresser before jumping on Louis.

"Did I really sleep this much?" Niall asked as he sat on Louis, looking down at his owner who nodded in response.

"Yep. Harry had to carry you up to your room and you slept the rest of the day away. We all watched a movie and then Gemma and Robin left pretty late and mom's out visiting nana," Louis explained, patting Niall's bare thighs in a soft rhythm.

"What movie did you watch?"

"We watched that new Batman vs Superman movie."

"Eww, I only like the Christopher Nolan Batman movies. I saw that one at the cinema with Mikey and Luke," said Niall as he scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Anyways, I'm gonna go shower because I'm starving!"

"So your appetite is back?" Louis guessed with a smirk, watching Niall strip right in front of him without a care.

"Oh yeah. I can probably eat the whole menu off of McDonald's," Niall joked and disappeared into his bathroom.

"That's my doll," Louis giggled and left the room.

"He's in the shower and he said he's really hungry," Louis stated as he jumped on the counter.

"Well that's a first in almost two weeks. Poor lad hasn't eaten much and I'm still surprised he looks like he hasn't lost much weight," Harry spoke, grabbing plates from the cupboard and setting them on the table.

It was almost forty minutes later when Niall walked downstairs wearing that shirt Zayn let him borrow at the lake and shorts. His bare feet padded against the wooden floors and he grinned when he walked in seeing the others already eating.

"Sorry we didn't wait," Louis told him, focused on his phone as he sent a text.

"It's fine," Niall shrugged and served himself some of the leftover mac and cheese before taking a seat next to Zayn and began to eat.

*

It happened a week later when Niall was suffering through his third week of misery. He broke down and while he was home alone one day, he turned back but regretted it right away once he was inside the dollhouse. He was so scared to turn back and see Louis' disappointed face so he hid out in the dollhouse. He can hear Louis calling out his name almost an hour later and he goes completely still in fear.

Louis walks into his room with a frown as he continues to search for Niall, but when his eyes zero in on his dollhouse and spots the blonde doll laying motionless on the bed, he rolls his eyes and marches towards it.

"I know you can hear me, so I want you out here right now," Louis growls as he glares at Niall who slowly comes out of his frozen position.

Niall grows to his full size, sitting on the floor and keeping his gaze down until Louis grips his arm tightly and yanks him up until they're face to face.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! You went through all of this just to turn back!"

"I just, I'm so sick of being in pain everyday Louis! I'm so sick of not finding a comfortable position to sleep or feel that constant ache in my body as it gets used to being one thing and not the other," Niall explained though he really couldn't look Louis in the eye because Niall knows he was being stupid.

"But if you really want to be human than you're going to have to go through all of that again and suffer and this time, you won't have me to get you through it because not only did you waste your time but you also wasted mine so good luck getting through it again."

With that being said, Niall watched Louis walk off as a tear roll down his cheek but the blonde quickly wipe it away in a rough manner. Niall followed after him, stomping angrily down the stairs until he stood in front of Louis who was sitting on the couch.

"Fine. I'm going to show you that I can do this on my fucking own. I won't need you, or Harry, or mom or the other boys. I'm sorry I'm too fucking weak for you," Niall spat out before he ran back up to his room and slammed his door shut.

"I can do this," Niall whispers to himself over and over as he sits on his bed with his arms wrapped around himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall's song is so beautiful and it like really makes me want to cry because his voice is so amazing and it makes me mad to think that they didn't give him much solos at the start of 1D like wyd mates??


	20. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You three are Anne's most important people in her life and well, I really love your mother and I just need to get your permission first before anything else," Robin began saying, looking at all three who were staring at him with slightly confused expressions.

Two weeks later and Niall's done pretty well with dealing with everything on his own. Louis hasn't talked to him and neither boy has told the others what happened. The only reason Niall didn't want to say anything was because he'd already disappointed Louis, he didn't want to disappoint the others because he'd been weak. They were worried of course because a) Niall and Louis were avoiding each other at all costs and b) Niall's symptoms seemed to be about the same as almost two months ago. Harry had tried asking, but it had only resulted in getting no answer. Niall felt lonely since he mostly spent his time in his room avoiding Louis and the others, but mostly Louis.

"I can't do this," Niall cried as he clutched his stomach and cried into his pillow to muffle the sound.

He was in so much pain, even worse than before. He couldn't keep much of anything down, had a hard time sleeping at night and he just felt so weak all the time. Even going to bathroom left him feeling so fatigued. And to think that he had at least one more week of pain to go through. His stomach had been hurting for about almost an hour and he couldn't even sit up without wanting to scream. He didn't remember the pain being this bad before and it really makes him regret turning back and having to deal with what seemed to be twice as strong side effects. He was too busy crying into his pillow and trying not to focus on the pain that he didn't hear his bedroom door open and someone step inside.

"Ni?" Harry called as he sat on the bed with a worried expression as he took in the younger boy's current state.

"H-Haz," Niall sobbed as he looked up at him.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"It hurts so bad, I can't do this anymore," Niall cried, letting out the sobs he'd been holding back and curling in further into himself.

Harry frowned and placed the back of his hand on Niall's forehead, feeling how warm he was.

"You're burning up, Ni. This isn't normal, maybe I should just take you to the hospital," Harry said as he went to go pick up the blonde who only cried out as he was moved. "It could be your appendix. Can you tell me where exactly it hurts?"

"H-Here," Niall says shakily as he places his hand over his right side.

"Okay I'm definitely taking you. Come on."

Harry managed to pick up Niall without jostling him around too much and carry him downstairs where Louis looked up from his seat on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked with a slight frown, his heart thumping wildly in his chest when he saw Niall crying.

"The hospital, Niall's really sick, so if you're coming hurry up so we can go," Harry explained, struggling to open the door.

*

It did turn out to be Niall's appendix, which according to the doctor had they waited a few more minutes, could have burst. Harry and Louis were in the waiting room waiting for their mom while their doll was still in surgery. Anne runs in with Robin and Gemma comes in shortly after, all three looking worried.

"Doctor said it shouldn't take long and that we had nothing to worry about," Harry explained, his arm around Louis who hadn't said anything since they'd arrived.

Louis feels a tad bit guilty for having ignored Niall all this time and feels like it's his fault they didn't bring him sooner. Harry keeps rubbing his arm as Gemma takes a seat on Louis' other side and rubs his back. Eventually a doctor came out and told them that the surgery had gone well and they could go see Niall.

Niall had to spend the night and Louis decided to stay back with his blonde boy, hoping to be able to apologize. Harry would also be staying since the two were minors and Anne wanted to feel more comfortable leaving them behind. So as Louis sat in the hospital chair next to Niall's bed, Harry left to go buy them some dinner.

"I don't understand how all of this happened? Like I thought you were still part doll," Louis began, not usually being one to apologize right away.

"Maybe the process was quicker this time around," Niall shrugged slightly, wincing a bit as his stomach moved.

"I'm just, I'm really sorry for ignoring you. I feel like an ass and I was so scared when Harry told me you had to go to he hospital. I'm just glad you're okay and all," Louis spoke, feeling slightly awkward and shy all of a sudden, something that he'd never felt with Niall who only hummed in response.

"I wanna apologize too. I was weak back then and I didn't know how to deal with the whole change and all. I also want to thank you for not telling anyone what really happened," Niall said as he finally turned around to look at Louis with dull tired blue eyes.

"I'll always have your back whether it's good or bad," Louis smiled as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Aww, how cute," came Harry's voice from the doorway of the hospital room.

Louis glared at the older boy as he sat back, seeing Niall's flushed face. Harry simply smiled and set the bags of food down on the small tray table as he took the other chair and began to hand them their food.

"So everything good between you two now?" Harry asked curiously, watching the two boys smile at each other.

"Everything's great now," Niall giggled quietly.

"And you my dear doll, are going to be on bed rest for awhile," Harry state firmly as he looked at Niall who whined childishly. "Yes and I don't want to see you up and about until you look less thinner and just, less sick."

"Don't worry babe, you've got your favorite nurse to keep you company," Louis winked at Niall who choked slightly on his food.

"No no, none of that. Niall needs rest. R-E-S-T," Harry spelled out as he looked at the two.

"Well fine by me, I feel like I can sleep for a whole month straight," Niall yawned.

"Boo. My patient is no fun," Louis pouted.

*

"Hi sweetie, feeling better?" Anne asked once Harry and Louis stepped into the house helping Niall who still had dark circles under his eyes and looked paler than normal.

"Yeah, but it hurts a bit," Niall told her with a quiet voice, offering her a tired smile.

"Should go away in a few days if you do as the doctor says and do everything you can to get better," Robing told the blonde who nodded in confirmation.

"Will do, now if you'll excuse me, I really want to get some sleep."

"Go ahead honey, we'll be down here and you've got the boys up there with you if you need anything," Anne said as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

Once in his bed, Niall immediately cuddled under his blankets and grabbed his rabbit as Louis climbed under the covers with him, being carful over his cut.

"Need water, anything?" Harry asked as he rubbed the blonde's leg over the covers.

"No, thank you though."

"Sleep and you Louis, don't bother him too much."

"I won't," Louis sighed and rolled his eyes playfully at Harry who didn't find it amusing.

Louis stayed for a bit, just watching Niall sleep peacefully and he sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his blonde's cheek. Louis honestly loved Niall, a little too much and he was scared. He hated being away from Niall for long periods of time, feeling slightly anxious when he wasn't around. And yeah, he was overprotective and possessive.

A week later Robin asked to talk to the three boys, so he was over at their house while Anne was at work.

"So what's up?" Harry asked, the three sitting on a couch together with Robin sitting on the other couch and turned to face them.

"You three are Anne's most important people in her life and well, I really love your mother and I just need to get your permission first before anything else," Robin began saying, looking at all three who were staring at him with slightly confused expressions. "I want to ask your permission to ask your mother to marry me."

"Oh my gosh!" Niall squealed excitedly from in between Harry and Louis who looked slightly worried about this whole situation. Niall, bless his soul, was still new to relationships and since he didn't have to experience life with Louis' dad, well he thought this was the greatest thing to happen to him since now he could have a dad.

"Now I know why you two are so silent. Anne has told me about your dad," Robin said, looking directly at Louis who became tense at the mention of the sperm donor.

"I'm glad you understand why we're a little hesitant on this, we're just being cautious and she's our mom, we don't want to see her miserable again," Harry replied as he let out a small sigh and looked at Robin who was smiling softly at the trio.

"I know you're nice Robin, so you've got a yes from me," Niall grins at the man who laughs lightly and leans forward to ruffle Niall's hair affectionately.

"Alright, you've got my approval," Harry smiled and Louis nodded as well.

"Thank you so much boys. I really do love your mother and I really needed to ask you first before doing anything else since you three are her everything," Robin told them, watching Niall deflate sadly for a bit before Louis rubbed his back and brought a smile to his face again. Robin was slightly amazed at how well Louis and Niall got along. Of course he'd been around to see some of their typical sibling fights, but they always made up within half an hour of their fight which seemed funny to him.

"And we're glad mom finally found someone who makes her happy because she truly deserves it after all these years," Louis spoke, though he was sad because he knew Anne was never happy with her dad and had only stuck around because of him. He felt like Anne should have just left when she wanted too instead of sticking around for him all of those years. He was glad as well because he got Niall who would have never become an official part of the family if she'd left.

"I've never been to a wedding, but I've seen them on tv and they're always so pretty," Niall gushed with a large grin, shaking slightly in his seat from excitement. "The day I get married, I'm going to have a big wedding with lots of flowers and pretty decorations and it's going to be by the beach because I love the beach though the closest thing to a beach I've been to is a lake."

"I thought your wedding was going to be at Disneyland?" Harry questioned the blonde with a smirk, watching as he sat back and thought for a second.

"I've never been there either, but I'll have to ask my future husband," Niall shrugged, making Robin laugh at how serious the boy was being but Louis didn't find the conversation amusing. If anything, he was jealous because here was his doll already planning a wedding with a total stranger and it hurt to think that maybe one day Niall wouldn't be his anymore. "Zayn said he'd marry me at Disneyland because he loves Disney, but I'll have to compare with my beach husband."

Niall skipped off happily and Louis shook his head before going after him feeling slightly angry.

"Why would you wanna marry Zayn and not me?" Louis asked once they were upstairs in Niall's room.

"Because you've always said that you don't ever want to get married and besides, we're technically brothers, Lou Lou," Niall replied. "And Zayn said he'd want to marry me someday if he isn't married by the time he's thirty."

"So you're just going to sit and wait until your Prince Charming comes to propose?" Louis scoffed, feeling more and more irritated even though he knew that Niall was right. Louis didn't actually want to marry someone and they were brothers, but if Louis could, he would marry Niall as soon as they turned eighteen just so no one could take him away from him.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Ugh, you're so annoying."

"So are you!" Niall argued back.

"Please be more original with your comebacks," Louis said as he sat on the blonde's bed with a smirk.

"You're so fucking rude," Niall mumbled. "And childish."

"Oh, look who's talking!"

"Don't you two dare start fighting or I'll ground you both. I've had it up to here with your silly arguments," Harry scolded as he walked into the room, glaring at both boys who looked down and mumbled silently under their breaths. "Robin said that we have to keep this a secret from mom, he plans on proposing next weekend when Gemma comes back from her business trip."

"I don't think big mouth over here and keep it a secret," Louis grumbled.

Niall gasped and tackled Louis down onto the bed, the two beginning to wrestle and argue while Harry sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose. Harry moved forward and picked up Niall off of Louis and held him in his arms as the blonde struggled and shouted words at Louis who sat slightly frightened on the bed.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted. "I don't know what's gotten into you two but you need to stop."

Niall went limp in Harry's arms and let out a long dramatic sigh before he lifted his head and smiled at Louis who frowned at him. The blonde made grabby hands at Louis who giggled and took his doll from Harry.

"I'm sorry Lou," Niall giggled, going over to sit on Louis' lap.

"You two are such brats, but I love ya anyways," Harry grinned, going over and hugging both boys tightly.

"Can't breath!" Both boys shrieked.

*

Later that night, Niall couldn't sleep and Louis was already fast asleep, but he knew Harry wasn't. Harry tended to go to bed really late and wake up really late. So the blonde walked into the curly haired lad's room without knocking and crawled on the bed where Harry was texting someone.

"Who you texting?" Niall asked curiously as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Liam, wants to know if we can hang out tomorrow. All five of us, you up for it?" Harry asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Niall's head.

"Sounds great, we haven't really hung out together this summer," Niall smiled, watching Harry's fingers type out his response quickly before hitting send.

"Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep and Louis' asleep and I know you sleep late so I want you to keep me company," Niall giggled, taking Harry's phone and snapped a selfie of himself making duck lips before sending it to Liam with a bunch of kiss-y face emojis.

"So I'm your second choice?" Harry teased, watching as Liam replied to the message instantly.

"No silly! We don't really spend much one on one time since Lou tends to get jealous real easily," Niall responded, opening the text and smiling at Liam's reply of _'it's late, shouldn't you be sleeping?'_

"I'm just teasing you. Wanna sleep here then?"

Niall nodded and kissed Harry's cheek as he moved to get under the covers. Harry shook his head fondly and settled under the covers as well, pulling the small blonde into his arms and reaching over to turn off his lamp.

"Niall no," Harry said when he felt a small hand rest on his dick, gripping it lightly through his boxers.

"Why not?" Niall whined.

"It's time to sleep."

"It can also be time to do other things. People work at this time, others are out partying and maybe some are out there giving blowjobs or what not," Niall grinned into the darkness

"But that's not us so go to sleep or I'll kick you out."

"Fine."

And that's what Niall did, but not before he pecked Harry's lips and giggled to himself as Harry sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So promo time, my friend and I have decided to do a collab and it's narry and it has angst because why not. It's called I Need You in case you want to go check it out.
> 
> Also expect some drama the next few chapters because something needed to happen and I literally thought about this while I was in the shower.


	21. Better Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I might have been off the radar for three years for you guys, but I know everything that happened. Even when little Niall over here had to get his appendix removed two weeks ago."

It was Saturday and Robin was finally going to propose to Anne. Robin had enlisted the Gemma and all three boys help to plan it out. Gemma had suggested something private, maybe a nice dinner at home with the backyard decorated beautifully for the occasion. Robin had liked the idea enough and while Harry kept Anne distracted, Louis, Gemma and Niall decorated the yard while Robin cooked dinner. They were having fun setting up the table outside and hanging fairy lights around.

"I'm so excited!" Niall squealed once him and Louis were up in their room. "Do you think mom will say yes? I really hope she does and I'll finally have a dad."

"I can be your daddy," Louis winked at the blonde, pinning him down on the bed and kissing up his neck.

"Eww gross, Lou. You're too cute to be anyone's daddy," Niall laughed, gasping when a cold hand moved inside of his shorts. "Stop, anyone can walk in right now."

"Robin's too busy with dinner, Gemma is off getting a last minute thing and Harry's with more. Who can walk in?"

"Um Robin can. Besides, if all goes well, I'm sure mom would rather go spend the night at Robin's and we'll be alone. Well with Harry, but it's not like he minds anyway."

"You're such a naughty doll, but sounds good. If I waited weeks, I can wait a few more hours," Louis grinned, pecking Niall's lips softly a few times before getting up.

Niall merely winked at Louis before he walked out of the room and downstairs to wait for Harry and Anne to get home.

*

Three hours later and Anne and Robin were now engaged and the happy couple had left to go celebrate in private. Gemma had also left, attending a party with her friends leaving the other three home alone. Niall was currently in the shower and Louis was waiting for him in his room, Harry downstairs in the living room with the other three lads.

"Do you think mom and Robin will have a baby?" Niall asked the minute he was out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"A baby? I mean, probably since mom is still young and all. Why the sudden question? Are you going to be jealous if she does because you won't be the baby of the family?" Louis teased, his smile faltering a bit when Niall dropped his towel and slid on his light blue lace panites. "Stop teasing."

"Oh I'm sorry you can't seem to control yourself, Lou Lou."

Louis merely rolled his eyes and watched Niall towel his hair dry before crawling on the bed and settling down on top of him. Louis let a small playful 'oof' escape his lips, laughing when Niall slapped his arm. The brunette lad wrapped his arms around his doll's waist and let his fingers drum a soft beat where Niall's ass started.

"Do you ever wonder where your dad is?" Niall suddenly asked, making Louis freeze.

"Yeah, sometimes. Like, it's been three years you know? Did he find someone new and start a new family? Has he completely forgotten about me," Louis choked out, eyes filling up with tears as he stared up at the ceiling and held Niall tighter. "And I know he hurt me so much for so damn long, but he's my dad and I'll always love him."

"I mean, technically he's my dad too, but I only ever knew him from my doll perspective. I'm sorry I brought him up," Niall whispered, looking up at Louis and reaching to wipe away his tears.

"It's fine, it's not like I haven't ever not thought about him. I have and it hurts each and every time."

Niall simply moved up a bit to nuzzle his face into Louis' neck and press little soft kisses every now and then, feeling guilty for making him sad and think about the past again. Louis calmed down a few minutes later, wiping away the remainder of his tears before setting his hand down on Niall's butt and giving it a small squeeze.

"No," Niall whined tiredly as his eyes closed and he snuggled more into the brunette who laughed and gave him another squeeze.

"You promised me some lovin'," Louis whined as he pulled down Niall's panties and slapped his left cheek.

"Did I now?" Niall asked with a smirk as he sat up, making sure to grind down against Louis' growing bulge.

"You little shit," Louis gasped out.

Soon Niall's lips are stretched over Louis' hard dick, taking all of his length as the brunette lad moaned and gripped the blonde hair tightly. Niall hummed around it and pulled off with a grin, hand wrapping around it and giving it a few strokes.

"Are you gonna cum for me soon?" Niall asked, eyes glued down on his hand.

"Fuck yeah," Louis panted and pushed Niall back down.

*

Niall and Louis are out one day taking a walk through the park, though Louis is texting and Niall is staring at everything with bright blue eyes, the way he always did when he saw the children playing around in the swings and slides. Niall just really liked being outside and he loved watching the kids run around happily. It almost made him wish he were a kid.

Louis and Niall eventually sat down on a bench near a fountain. The blonde had picked out a small flower along the way and was currently stroking its petals lightly while Louis snapped a picture of the blonde without him noticing and uploaded it to his Instagram account.

_@LouTommoStyles: But I think you're prettier @Niall_TommoS_ the caption read along with a flower emoji and the heart eyes one. Louis' account was basically filled with pictures of Niall, of him and Niall, or of all five of them together with the occasional random picture about this and that. Both boys were pretty well followed and Louis just loved to show off Niall because his doll was just the prettiest doll Louis has ever seen. 

"Stop taking pictures of me," Niall whined when the notification went off on his phone and pouted at Louis who laughed. 

"But you're so gorgeous and I can't help it cos you get all pouty when you concentrate on something," Louis grinned, taking the flower and tucking it behind Niall's left ear. "There, a flower for my flower." 

"Well well, if it isn't my two lovely girls," came that voice that Louis hadn't heard in so long that had both him and Niall freezing up as the man came to sit next to Niall, hand on the blonde's bare thigh. 

"Don't fucking touch him," Louis hissed, going over to remove his dad's hand when the other gripped his wrist and tightened his hold on Niall's thigh and Louis' wrist. "Let us go or I start screaming and cause a scene." 

"Oh please, not like a bunch of five year old's with phone addicted mothers are going to come to your rescue. I just wanna chat with you two ladies," John, Louis' dad said, releasing his grip from Louis' wrist but keeping the other on Niall's thigh. 

"P-Please don't touch me," Niall stuttered out in fear, suddenly remembering how uncomfortable and scared Josh made him feel all those times. 

"You know you're no girl, but I would make do with you. You're not biologically my son so I would have my hands on you everyday if I could. You're small and boy are you pretty," John purred, hand getting higher and higher until Louis slapped it away and pulled Niall off the bench, standing in front of the shaking blonde. 

"Stop touching him you sicko! Why the hell are you back? What do you want?" Louis spoke through gritted teeth, feeling Niall clutch at the back of his Adidas shirt. 

"I wanted to see my girls, tell them that daddy is talking to his lawyers and that maybe I'll be in your lives again real soon," John said casually, arms outstretched and resting on the back of the wooden bench. 

While the small argument was going on, Niall texted the three other boys with Louis' phone an SOS along with their location, pale fingers shaking as they fly across his keyboard and maybe misspelling a thing or two along the way. Once that was done he slipped Lou's phone back into the back pocket of his shorts and took in deep shaky breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

"Look asswipe, I don't need you and Niall sure as hell has never needed you so you can kindly fuck off and forget you even had a family, we're so much better without you," Louis spat out, lacing his fingers with Niall to reassure the blonde that he was there and that he was going to be okay. 

"Think about your mother Louis, wouldn't she want you to be with me and not some woman who will forget about you as soon as she gets married to that Robin guy?" John said as he stood up, making Niall and Louis take a step back. 

"Leave my mom out of this. She obviously wouldn't want her son to be in danger with someone as disgusting and vile as you. And how do you know about Anne and Robin?" 

"I might have been off the radar for three years for you guys, but I know everything that happened. Even when little Niall over here had to get his appendix removed two weeks ago." 

Niall let out a small whimper and clenched his eyes shut just as three familiar voices rang out calling to them. Opening his blue eyes, Niall saw Liam, Zayn and Harry running over to them, glaring at John who sighed and shook his head. 

"We'll talk another day, but remember what I said." 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily as he shoved John while Zayn and Liam crowded around the two shaking teens. 

"Make sure you don't lose them out of sight, Harry." With that said, John walked off and Harry glared at his retreating figure until he turned to give his attention to the other two. 

Niall was huddled into Louis' arms while the other two talked to Louis who explained what had happened. 

"You guys okay though? Niall looks like he's ready to pass out," Harry commented worriedly, eyeing the two younger boys. 

"Babe?" Louis questioned as he looked down at Niall who was breathing in shallowly. 

"I-I didn't want them touching me," Niall mumbled, lips slightly parted as he stared off into nothing. 

"Them? Lou, what the hell is going on?" Zayn asked in a demanding tone. 

"Josh he uh, he's been bothering Ni at school, trying to get him to have sex with him but obviously Niall always refuses until one day when we were at the mall with the Aussie boys that Josh cornered Niall and he almost, God, if we'd been even a minute late," Louis choked out, holding onto his blonde doll tighter while the other three let out small shocked gasps that quickly turned into angry overprotective growls. 

"Why didn't you tell us anything? How long ago was this?" Liam questioned, trying to keep his tone regular but he could feel the anger and a sick feeling bubbling in his stomach at the thought of their doll almost being raped. 

"Back in March, before spring break." 

"Jesus. Why didn't you guys say anything?!" Harry asked angrily as he ran a hand through his long wild curls. 

"Fucking calm down. We're in public and you're making Niall feel worse," Louis scolded the older lad as he kept a tight hold on Niall who had closed his eyes to avoid looking at the others. 

"Well maybe I didn't want to say anything! I'm tired as always being seen as the weak one! The one who needs to be protected from everything. I know this world is cruel, I've been alive for three years and I've learned. I just hate making you guys worry about me all the damn time and I just... thought there was no reason to since nothing managed to happen because Lou and the guys walked in," Niall told them, momentarily leaving the comfort of Louis' arms to glare at the other three before returning to his comfort. 

"Look, let's just get home and tell mom about John instead of turning this into an episode of _Law and Order Special Victims Unit_ ," Louis grumbled, arm around Niall's waist as the two began to walk off, not even waiting for the other three. 

The five boys got home and Niall headed up to his room, leaving Louis and the others to explain. Half an hour later Louis walked in and smiled softly as he sat on the blonde's lap who was sitting on his chair near the window. 

"I told the others to not bother you right now," Louis mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Niall's temple. 

"Thank you," Niall whispered. "Do you think John will come back?" 

"I really hope not, but he just seemed so sure and it scares me," Louis admitted, dropping his head to rest it on Niall's shoulder, the two staring out the window. "And what scares me the most is that he's known what we have done for the past three years when we didn't know where he was." 

"What did mom say?" 

"Her and Robin are getting into contact with a lawyer, but they said we shouldn't worry too much about it. Anyways, you excited to go back to school?" 

"Hell no! Just think about it though, we'll be out of there in no time," Niall grins, arms around Louis' waist. 

"True, but now we have to start thinking about what college we want to go to after high school. You sure you okay though? Like, I'm sorry I told them about Josh, but they were going to find out eventually." 

"I'll be fine. And you don't have to apologize for telling them, I know I did wrong with trying to hide it from them and I feel bad for keeping his from them when all they've done is be there for me and take care of me these three years. I kept it from them because I hate being weak. I hate that I couldn't defend myself from Josh," Niall explained as he stared out the window. 

"Babe, don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't nor will it ever be your fault. Some sick people like Josh just can't seem to understand that forcing themselves onto someone isn't right," said Louis as he left little kisses along Niall's jaw. 

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes until the other three walked in with large smiles on their faces and both Niall and Louis looked at each other nervously. 

"What are you morons up to?" Louis asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"We're taking a trip next weekend," Liam declared with his large grin not once disappearing. 

"A trip to where?" 

"Well Robin has a beach house and well him and mom are going to visit his family all weekend and after a little chat, he's letting us use it. And it's in a private area so he said we'd be fine as long as we didn't do anything too crazy. So what do you guys say? Ready to head to the beach for one final summer adventure?" Harry asked them with a smile. 

"Hell yeah!" Niall and Louis responded excitedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the police caught two clowns really close to my house and it's scary that they were so close and I didn't even know until I saw it on the news.
> 
> Fun fact: I love watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit


	22. Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall hummed to himself as he stepped out of his still wet clothes and pulled dry ones out of his bag. Louis walked in to change as well and sighed as he went over to Niall and wrapped his arms around the almost naked blonde who frowned.

"I want to live here forever," Niall sighs dreamily once they enter Robin's beach house on Friday sometime after noon, his bag slung over his shoulder as he looks around in awe.

"Same," Louis mumbles as he stands next to the blonde, both of their blue eyes staring at everything in amazement.

On the outside the house looks cozy and decent sized, but on the inside it's all elegantly decorated and spacious with large windows letting in a lot of natural light and letting them see the sparkling sea and white sand. They step into the kitchen and look at all the modern up to date appliances and the large island with four bar stools and the large glass double doors that lead into the back. Zayn opens the doors, the five of them dropping their bags on the floor before stepping out into the back and smiling.

There's a swing bed hanging from the porch ceiling with the cushions different shades of blue. A large swimming pool with about three lounge chairs all within two feet of distance of each other. A square fire pit table was off to the right with a sectional U-Shaped seating around it. A few palm trees were scattered around and further out, the sand started and the beach was there, empty and waiting for them.

"This place is so cool. You guys got lucky with Robin," Zayn commented and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go pick out our rooms so we can come down and enjoy our four days here. Robin said there are four rooms, so two will have to-"

"We'll share!" Louis shouted as he grabbed Niall's hand, interrupting Harry with a grin.

"Okay, so let's go then."

Niall and Louis ran up the stairs and chose the master bedroom because it had the biggest bed and since they were the youngest that meant they could call dibs. The master bedroom was very white and bright. There were doors that opened out into the balcony that had a table and two chairs and there were other windows around. The bed was a king sized bed with a light blue comforter and a lot of pillows on it. A light wooden ceiling fan is right above the bed and a light blue rug next to the bed. There's a dresser and two nightstands with lamps each, a small two person couch in a corner. A large walk in closet and bathroom right next to it.

"I'm so glad Robin let us come up here," Louis grinned as he laid down on the bed.

"Agreed. Now let's change and head out," Niall giggled, opening up his bag and taking clothes out until he found something he liked.

*

"So I found where Robin keeps all his alcohol. What do you say and we have a little party tonight?" Harry asked with a smirk as they all sat around the kitchen island while Zayn cooked them some late lunch.

"With two minors?" Liam scoffed, making both Niall and Louis whine.

"As if we've never drank alcohol before," Louis mumbled.

"Louis, you two are sixteen, when did you... you know what? Don't tell me or I'll get mad."

"So can we drink or not?" Niall asked in a bored tone, head resting on his fist as he traced random shapes on the marble counter top.

"You've got my permission, but don't tell mom," Harry warned as he grabbed some plates.

"Promise we won't, captain," Louis grinned and turned to high five Niall, but the blonde merely looked at him with the same bored expression. "Look alive, babe, you look like you're about to die."

"I'll look alive when I get some food in my stomach. I'm so hungry!" Niall whined, making Liam and Louis snicker while Zayn rolled his eyes as he handed everyone their plates of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"We should go skinny dipping tonight!" Louis declared, making the other four choke on their food and start coughing. "What?"

"Jesus Lou, couldn't you wait to say something like that when we're not eating?" Zayn complained as he grabbed his glass of orange juice. "Sounds fine by me, we can drink outside."

"Oh please! Can we?!" Niall shouted excitedly as he bounced in his seat.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't get too cold at night. Robin did say that it starts to get pretty chilly during this time at night," Harry shrugged, grabbing his sandwich to take another bite.

After lunch they all kind of went off on their own to explore the rest of the property. Niall ended up laying on the swing bed with his phone out and taking a picture of his view of the ocean on Snapchat. He giggled when his Aussie boys sent him messages saying he was lucky or how jealous they were.

"Why so lonely?" Zayn asked as he took a seat next to the boy, letting him place his bare legs on his lap.

"Just enjoying the view. It's so amazing out here," Niall sighed dreamily, smiling when Zayn began to rub up his leg until his fingers touched the hem of his short shorts.

"It is, innit? But you wanna know what else is amazing?" Zayn asked as he leaned in towards Niall's personal space with a grin on his lips.

"What is?"

"You are," Zayn whispered, pressing his lips lightly against the blonde's at first, but adding more pressure when Niall responded to it.

The kiss was soft and sweet, everything that Niall loved and that had him feeling like he was floating. Zayn had a hand on his thigh and the other was cupping his face lightly as their lips moved, no need for tongue and wanting to keep it that way for now. Niall had his eyes closed as he too leaned forward a bit, small hand placed on Zayn's bicep and giving it gentle squeezes. Niall eventually pulled back with a blush and Zayn chuckled, pecking his lips until they both settled back.

"You've been okay right?" Zayn asked, putting his sunglasses on and patting Niall's smooth bare legs.

"Yeah. I really needed a weekend away to really forget, you know? I'm feeling so much more lighter here," Niall spoke with a smile, snapping a picture of Zayn when he wasn't looking.

"That's great, babe. So you sure you want to drink and go skinny dipping tonight?"

"Of course I do. Besides, I know I'm always safe with you morons around."

"You little brat," Zayn laughed and laid down so he was between Niall's legs with his head on the blonde's chest.

The two sort of just nap there for about half an hour until Harry finds them and he smiles before waking them up gently.

"What? I'm so tired," Niall whined childishly as stretched on the swing bed, watching Zayn get up and head inside.

"Then go sleep upstairs, come inside a bit, don't want you getting a heat stroke or something," Harry spoke in a soft tone as he helped the blonde off the swing and lead him inside.

"Hi doll," Louis grinned from where he was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Liam.

"Hey," Niall yawned, going over to sit next to him and cuddle.

"Are we seriously going to be lazy and let the beautiful weather go to waste?" Liam told them as he stood up and stretched.

"Wanna head down to the beach?" Harry suggested and they all nodded, Niall making Liam give him a piggy back ride.

Niall was still on Liam's back when the older lad got into the water, making the blonde shiver and cling tighter to his puppy eyed like friend. Liam only laughed and encouraged Niall to let go. The blonde was a bit hesitant since he didn't know what was underneath and he'd seen countless movies involving the ocean and what was under. He was scared and almost jumped back onto Liam's back when something brushed against his foot.

"I don't like this," Niall mumbled, staying where his feet could still reach the ground.

"Don't be a wimp, come on," Louis grinned as he grabbed Niall's hands and forced him to move towards where the others were.

"I'm not a wimp, I'm just being cautious," Niall argued.

Louis rolled his eyes and let go of Niall's hands to go splash Zayn. Niall simply pouted and swam around on his own until he grew bored of not getting any attention and decided to head back to the house. He could hear the others laughing and he sighed as he walked through the sand until he reached the deck area to head back home. His phone was ringing on the swing and he quickly ran over to answer a FaceTime call from Ashton.

"Hi Ash!" Niall giggled as the curly haired Aussie boy came into view.

"Hi Ni, having fun?" Ashton asked, moving his phone so Mikey could be in the shot.

"Sort off. The lads are out on the beach and I came back," Niall shrugged, greeting Mikey who greeted him back.

"Well I'm jealous of you. Not really though because I hate the sun, but I am because it looks so pretty there," Mike pouted, making Niall giggle as he moved inside to get a towel.

"Maybe next year we can all come over!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

The three talked for a bit more until the other four boys walked in laughing, but stopped when they saw Niall talking to not only Ash and Mikey, but also Calum and Luke.

"I'll see you guys when I get back, yeah?" Niall told the other four who nodded and said goodbye to hang up.

"So you ditched us to come talk to them?" Louis scoffed, taking the towel that Harry handed him.

"More like you ditched me but it's fine, I found someone else to talk to," Niall smiled and got off the bar stool he was sitting at to head upstairs and change.

Niall hummed to himself as he stepped out of his still wet clothes and pulled dry ones out of his bag. Louis walked in to change as well and sighed as he went over to Niall and wrapped his arms around the almost naked blonde who frowned.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, pretty baby? I don't mean to leave you out, honestly, I don't," Louis said as he pressed a kiss to Niall's chin and then moved down to kiss his Adam's apple.

"It's fine, I needed to brag to someone about this trip anyways," Niall giggled and Louis laughed into Niall's skin as he tightened his old on the blonde before letting him go.

"Why don't we go shower?" Louis asked suggestively as he bit his bottom lip and tugged at Niall's panties.

*

"What are they doing in there?" Zayn asked as he walked into Liam's room after exiting the master bedroom and only hearing moans coming from the bathroom.

"Definitely not fucking, but whatever it is, they're getting more action than us," Liam groaned in frustration as he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. "They sure do like to tease the rest of us though. Where's Harry?"

"Talking to Anne I think. I'm worried about their dad being back and having known what they were doing for the past three years when we had no idea where the hell that bastard had run off too," Zayn growled, he too laying back on the bed.

"Three years thinking Louis was finally away from all the abuse, but he wasn't. John was still keeping an eye on them."

Harry walked into the room ten minutes later and smiled at the two who were telling some silly story from a few weeks ago.

"So I figured we could use the grill and get our early celebration in, what do you lads say?" Harry suggested, a grin still plastered onto his face as Liam and Zayn sat up.

"Only if we can have burgers, I really want some burgers," Zayn hummed as he patted his stomach with a lazy smile.

"Deal. Go tell the other two while I go get the things. There's a store not too far from here."

"I'll go with to make sure you don't get lost or buy something else. Or steal something," Liam sighed as he stood up and stretched, earning a 'hey' from Harry and a slap to his arm.

Soon Zayn was left alone with the younger two boys who walked downstairs holding hands and practically wearing matching outfits. Zayn smiled at the pair and teased them about the matching outfits until of course, Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes and said, "Of course we're matching, we share the same damn birthday."

"Why do you always have to say that? They know, our neighbors know, the whole school knows, hell I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world knew. Actually, on second thought, your Instagram followers probably do. And you also tell everybody that I'm younger than you," Niall sighed as he shook his head, making Louis pout and Zayn laugh, leaving Louis' side to go curl up on the couch next to Zayn.

"Aww, is my little baby mad? Did I upset you, sweetie?" Louis teased, going over to pinch Niall's cheeks.

"Alright lads, that's enough," Zayn spoke in a stern voice, mostly glaring at Louis who huffed.

Later that evening after Harry's finished making the burgers, the five lads sit around outside eating and drinking beers. Niall doesn't really like the bitter taste of beer, but he's sucking it up because the others seem to like it and Niall doesn't want to come off as a baby. The sun is starting to set and Niall has taken residence on the U-Shaped couch next to Liam with the others spread about. They're telling stories, from before Niall became real and the blonde really enjoys learning about their past, though he knows Louis' because the brunette always told him everything. Behind them the waves are crashing gently against the shoreline and a small very light breeze makes goosebumps rise on his skin.

"I'll be right back!" Harry told the lads and he jogged inside the house while the other four continued to talk as they waited for his return.

"We're going to get smashed tonight, aren't we?" Zayn asks with a grin as he lights up a cigarette.

"Knowing Harry, yeah," Liam answered, finishing the rest of his beer before placing it on the ground.

Harry comes out with a bottle of Vodka and some plastic cups, placing them on the table before taking his seat. Each boy grabs a cup and pour Vodka into it, Niall taking a small sip. They're tipsy, losing their senses as the sky starts to darken and Harry puts on the fire and they're all a mess of giggles and slurred words.

It gets a little too cold as the nights goes on, empty bottles scattered on the floor. They headed inside, stumbling and giggling, their promise of skinny dipping forgotten with the way they were shaking and desperate to get away from the cold night. Unfortunately, a drunk Niall is also a horny Niall, which Louis had already experienced and completely forgotten about.

"I wanna suck you off," Niall slurred as he looked up at Liam whose breath hitched, hearing Louis giggle obnoxiously.

"No babe, now let's go to bed," Louis spoke as firm as he could, but he was a laughing mess as he spanked Niall's ass once.

"I wouldn't mind his lips around my dick," Zayn groaned once Niall and Louis stumbled their way upstairs and were out of ear shot.

"I second that," Liam sighed, the three sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

Harry didn't say anything because been there done that, so the other two looked at him curiously when he didn't speak. Harry only grinned at the two and didn't say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter many times and it still didn't come out right but whatever. Also I just finished reading the fourth book in the second Percy Jackson series and I feel empty because I still haven't been able to buy the last one and yes, I do read something other than fanfics :)


	23. No One's Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one's playing anything," came a strangely familiar voice from behind him and Niall turned around quickly, nearly tripping on his feet and gasping when he saw John standing there with a smirk on his face.

In the morning both Niall and Louis woke up feeling hungover and with the bright sun shining in their faces from the open windows. They groaned and faced away from the sun.

"Boys, breakfast is ready," Liam said as he peeked his head into the room.

"No," Niall whined, tucking his face into Louis' shoulder and pulling the blankets higher up.

"Yes, now you two up and at 'em. It's a beautiful day and we can't let it go to waste simply because you two can't hold your alcohol."

"Fucking asshole," Louis muttered and Niall giggled quietly.

Suddenly the blankets were pulled back and the two whined. Liam only laughed at their reactions and told them to hurry up and get downstairs. Once Liam left, Niall sat up on the bed and stretched. Louis followed shortly after and they headed downstairs soon after still in their pajamas.

"I thought I told you two to get dressed," Liam told them as the two youngest lads entered the kitchen where Harry had finished making pancakes.

"But the food is ready and we'd take forever getting changed," Louis responded with a smirk and Niall giggled as he took a seat next to Zayn at the table.

"So Zayn and I are going out to town and Liam is staying back, you two wanna go or...?" Harry trailed off, placing pancakes on everyone's plates.

"I wanna stay with Li!" Niall declared, sending a smile at the other boy who chuckled.

"I wanna go to town, maybe even buy something like candy. Robin needs some candy," Louis stated as he poured the syrup on his pancakes.

"Alright, we leave right after so you better get changed quickly."

"Can you bring me back some Sour Patch Kids?" Niall asked them, bring his fork up to his lips.

"Yep," Zayn smiled, placing a kiss to Niall's shoulder and making the blonde blush.

Almost an hour later the other three were heading out and Niall dragged Liam out into the backyard. Liam happily followed, being rare that the two ever spend alone time together. Niall was going on and on about something and Liam only payed half attention, too focused on looking at the blonde as he took off his shorts and t-shirt, leaving him in only pink panties.

"Do you always go around taking off your clothes when you're alone?" Liam asked slightly amused as he watched the short blonde fold his clothes and place them on the sectional seating.

"No, but since I'm getting in the pool right now, I do. But I'm not alone because I'm with you silly," Niall smiled cutely as he walked up to Liam and placed a small quick peck to his lips.

"I'm gonna get some towels then and I'll join you in."

When Liam returned outside, Niall was already in the pool swimming around lazily and pushing a beach ball out of his way. Liam placed the towels down on one of the lounge chairs and stripped down to his underwear before getting in as well, shivering as the cold water surrounded him. The sun didn't hit that part of the yard until after noon, sometime around one so it was all shade and Liam was a bit thankful because he didn't want to face the sun so early.

"Payne," Niall spoke in a deep voice, bursting into giggles right after as he swam over to the older lad who only shook his head and smiled fondly at the blonde.

"Tomlinson-Styles," Liam mocked, pulling Niall into his arms and hugging him tightly. "You enjoying your stay so far?"

"Duh, though I wish I could tan better instead of roasting, make everyone back home jealous if I tanned nicely like Louis."

"Well maybe it's got something to do with the fact that you were a doll or something. But you're pretty the way you are, you don't need to tan or do anything else to yourself."

Niall blushed and sank down under water to hide his red face. When Niall resurfaced, he was halfway to the other end of the pool and grinned as Liam waved at him. Suddenly Niall got an idea and removed his panties, waving them above his head and laughing when Liam coughed.

"Niall!" Liam scolded halfheartedly.

"Loosen up, daddy," Niall smirked and tossed the panties off somewhere.

"You're killing me," Liam groaned, trying to keep his dick from getting harder.

Liam put on music on his phone which was connected by Bluetooth to some speakers outside and watched as Niall sang along to certain songs. He couldn't shake the feeling that Niall was planning something, he was being quiet and not bothering Liam like he usually does.

"How much longer do you think the boys will be gone for?" Niall suddenly asked, stopping his singing mid song to look over at the older lad who was sitting on one of the steps.

"Not sure, why?"

Niall only smiled as he swam back over to Liam, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him softly. Liam moaned in surprise and placed his hands on Niall's hips, giving them a gentle squeeze as he flipped them around so Niall's back was pressed against the edge of the pool. Niall's lips tasted of chlorine, but somehow, Liam didn't mind as he moved down to kiss Niall's neck. The blonde lad threw his head back to give Liam more access.

"A-As much as I love this, I-I'm g-getting cold," Niall stuttered out, teeth chattering and pulling on Liam's hair lightly.

"Then let's go inside and we can continue whatever this is if you want," Liam suggested as he began to get out and helped Niall out as well, completely forgetting the younger lad was completely naked. "Towel."

Niall giggled and let Liam wrap him up in the fluffy towel before heading inside with the other lad following. They ended up in Liam's room, Niall pinned under the older lad as they continued to kiss. Niall was bucking his hips up to meet Liam's in a desperate attempt to get some friction to his hardening member. Liam only smiled and removed the towel that was covering Niall's bottom half and pulled away from the kiss.

"What's the furthest you and Lou have gone?" Liam asked as he wrapped a hand around Niall's dick and gave it a few pumps.

"H-He's rimmed me," Niall moaned softly, biting his bottom lip. "Doesn't wanna go further than that."

"I mean, he's doing a good job with not wanting to because you guys are still young," Liam said, tilting his head to the side and leaning down to kiss Niall's thigh softly before making a hickey.

*

Niall was watching a movie when the other three came home with bags and laughing about something. Liam was off somewhere, having left Niall at home alone after their fun upstairs.

"Did you bring my candy?" Niall asked the trio.

"Of course, babe. Got ya three bags and a little something for you," Louis grinned cheekily as he walked over and pecked his lips. "Have fun at home?"

"Yep," Niall giggled, taking a bag of his candy and turning back to his movie.

"Where's Payno?" Zayn asked after having left the bags in the kitchen.

"Dunno, said he'd be back later though. Probably on a walk or something. I tried to call him a minute ago but his phone is off."

"Hmm, weird," Harry frowned.

"Is that a hickey?" Louis asked, seeing the bruise peeking out slightly from Niall's shorts. "Was it Liam? Well I mean duh it was him, you two were home alone. Hope you didn't convince him to-"

"Fuck no, as much as I want to and thought about it at the moment, all we did was give each other blowjobs and kiss. So what else did you get me?" Niall asked curiously, the two lowering their voices so the other two wouldn't hear.

"It's shaped like a dick," Louis grinned, holding the black plastic bag tightly.

"A dildo?" Niall questioned, gasping when Louis' smile grew. "Why?! Lou, you're fucking crazy."

"It's just so you can get some practice in, love. Prepare you for the real thing."

Niall huffed and munched on his Sour Patch Kids as he continued to watch the movie, which he had no idea what it was about. Louis was sitting next to him, leaning forward until his head was resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"I hope you're joking," Niall said a few minutes later.

"Of course I am, not like they would let me buy you something like that," Louis giggled, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist and squeezing him gently. "Or did I?"

"Louis," Niall whined, a blush on his face as he tried to grab the bag but Louis smacked his hand away.

"Nuh uh, doll, be a good little boy and maybe I'll give it to you."

Liam returned around fifteen minutes after the others had gotten back, shirt stuck to his body with sweat and his earbuds hanging around his neck with music still playing.

"Li, you seriously went on a run while on vacation?" Zayn chuckled as he looked at the sweating lad who nodded breathlessly.

"Needed it," Liam responded, winking at Niall who rolled his eyes.

Again later that evening just as the sun was starting to set, the five of them were outside drinking with music playing and Harry and Zayn sitting on the eve of the pool with their feet inside and whispering to each other. Liam, Niall and Louis were off chasing each other in the sand and tackling each other to the ground.

"Let's go skinny dipping!" Louis shouted and took off his clothes as he headed towards the ocean, leaving behind a laughing Niall and Liam.

"Come on lads!" Liam shouted before he picked up Niall and ran towards the shore where a now naked Louis was splashing around like a maniac.

All five were inside the water and naked, something that felt a little awkward but quickly shook it off since they'd all been around each other naked so it wasn't anything new.

"We should get married here," Zayn told Niall, the two wrapped up in each other's arms and ignoring the others as they shrieked when a wave pulled them under. "Remember our promise?"

"We should and of course I do. If by the time you're thirty and neither of us are married, we're marrying each other. And we're going to have a hot and sexy honeymoon here just you and me and all the sex we want," Niall whispered in the dark haired lad's ear, smirking when he tightened his hold on Niall's waist and shivered.

"Are you ever going to tell Lou that you know, you love him?" Zayn asked seriously, his voice low and looking at the others every now and then to make sure they didn't listen.

"Why should I? He's probably going to say that I'm just saying that because I spend so much time with him and that how could I know what love is when I've only been alive for three years and blah blah blah. I know him better than any of you lads and I know that he doesn't ever want to get married and he doubts he'd ever be able to fall in love because he doesn't want to end up with someone like John. Besides, I'm just a toy to him, always have been always will," Niall spoke sadly, resting his forehead on Zayn's collarbones and sniffling a bit. "It hurts to say it and hear it, but it's the truth."

"You're not just a toy to him Ni and if he does think like that, which I doubt, than he doesn't know the true value of a person like you. You're amazing and so fucking pretty, you've got emotions too just like him and he knows it. You're a truly precious human being Niall and I don't ever want to hear you say that again, got it?"

"Got it," Niall mumbled, holding onto Zayn tighter as a tear rolled down his cheek and hit the tan skin of his best friend.

"Hey, everything okay?" Harry asked worriedly as they swam over to the two.

"Yeah, he's just being a bit cuddly today," Zayn responded, rubbing Niall's bare back.

They headed back inside after awhile, all of them shivering in their now soaked clothes. Niall and Zayn headed off to shower together, something that put Louis off a bit because Niall was being unusually clingy to Zayn. And so then Louis showered alone. 

*

Their final day at the beach house brought in a storm. They all woke up in the morning to light rain and very dark clouds. That didn't make their mood go down, instead they arranged for a movie marathon. Unfortunately half way through the power went out as the storm intensified and they all sighed in boredom.

"Fucking great," Niall mumbled moodily as he sprawled out on the living room floor, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Liam asked as he stared out the window, watching the palm trees sway dangerously and the rain fall down in hard sheets.

"I think it's supposed to be all day or something. Checked the weather this morning and it isn't supposed to stop until early tomorrow morning," Harry replied, setting his phone off to the side and watching Louis crawl over to Niall.

"I'm gonna take a nap, I'm dead tired," Zayn yawned and stood up, stretching as he left the other four in the living room.

"That's a good idea," Niall agreed as he stood up, shoving Louis playfully and giggling when the other boy pouted.

Niall fell asleep on his bed to the sound of rain hitting the windows and thunder shaking the house. 

When the blonde boy woke up, it was still raining, not as hard and thunder still making its presence known. He couldn't hear the other boys, so he guessed they were asleep as well or actually doing something quiet for once. Getting up from his bed, Niall noticed it was slightly dark outside and as he went out into the hallway, he found no signs of the others. It was eerily quiet in the house, except for the rain, so Niall frowned as he headed downstairs calling out their names.

"Guys, if you're playing a prank on me, this isn't funny!" Niall yelled once he'd finished searching the bottom half of the house.

"No one's playing anything," came a strangely familiar voice from behind him and Niall turned around quickly, nearly tripping on his feet and gasping when he saw John standing there with a smirk on his face.

"H-How'd you find us?" Niall asked as he backed up until his back hit a wall and there was more than enough distance between him and John in case he needed to make a run for it.

"Your boys sold you out. Told them I'd leave Louis alone if I could come for you. I am your father after all and as your dear old dad, I deserve sometime with my son. Or daughter, whichever you prefer."

"T-They would never!" Niall shouted, tears brimming his eyes and hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Oh but they did, sweetheart. You are after all, the odd ball out. You were never human and if it wouldn't have been for Louis, you would have never been here. It doesn't even make sense for a _doll_ to even be alive. They finally got sick of you, thought of you as nothing special."

Niall shook his head and turned around to leave, but John was right in front of him and Niall frowned because how did he move so fast? Niall began to run, searching for the others but every corner he turned or door he opened, John was there with that same stupid smirk on his face. Niall decided to risk it and ran outside, coming face to face with the swimming pool filled with red; blood. Walking on shaky legs towards the pool, Niall saw the other four lads face down in the water and he screamed.

"Niall!" Someone shouted and that's when his eyes opened and he realized everything had been a dream.

"Ni, talk to me, babe," Louis begged as he helped the shaky blonde sit up.

"Y-You were all d-dead and J-John w-was there," Niall stuttered out as he let Louis pull him into a hug.

"It was only a nightmare, Ni, nothing to worry about because mom and Robin will work hard to keep us away from him, okay?"

Niall only nodded and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis hummed and placed a kiss to Niall's head, rubbing his hand up and down on the blonde's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited, this story is almost coming to an end and I have everything sort of planned out and I know there hasn't been much ot5, but from the beginning I didn't have it clear if I wanted all five to be together or not, but during the next few chapters I'll let you know.
> 
> Also the actual story might be coming to an end, but don't forget the five(or so) extra chapters like deleted scenes. I really want to finish this before the year is over because damn do I have slow updates, haha!


	24. The Truth Is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Talk about what? How you're controlling my life? You're not my dad and you can forget what I said earlier," Niall mumbled as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

The five of them returned home on Tuesday, just two days before Louis and Niall started their new school year and two weeks before the other three went off to college again. Anne was happy to have her babies back home.

"Mom, we were only gone for like four days," Harry chuckled as he watched Anne let go of Louis to go hug Niall who whined.

"But I'm used to not seeing you for months, but not my two babies!" Anne said as she continued to hug Niall and kissed his head before letting him go.

"Well don't cry when Ni and I leave for college," Louis snickered as he headed towards the stairs.

"She probably won't let us leave," Niall giggled as he followed after Louis up the stairs, hearing Anne sigh.

"Did you boys have fun?" She asked Harry as they headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, a lot of it. We went out and walked around the town, spent the majority of our time outside though Zayn obviously complained since he hates being out or doing too much activities."

Anne simply laughed and shook her head fondly.

"You still haven't given me what you bought," Niall whined as he watched Louis toss his dirty clothes into his hamper.

"Well you're not getting it now either, maybe I'm waiting until our birthday," Louis explained as he turned to give the blonde a smirk.

"But that's still like three months away, Lewis!"

"Well I'm sorry, _Neil_. You're just going to have to learn to be patient."

"Ugh, you suck," Niall grumbled in defeat as he laid down on Louis' bed.

"You know I do, babe," Louis joked, laughing when Niall threw him a pillow.

The next few days went by without a hitch and the boys started the new school year. No signs of John and it had seemed that Josh, Niall's other nightmare, had moved over the summer. Everything was going great, Anne and Robin had started making some wedding plans already though that wouldn't be happening until May or June of next year. Gemma had also introduced her boyfriend to the family.

*

"What's that?" Louis asked Niall during lunch one day, the blonde having a piece of paper in his hand.

"A phone number. You remember that really hot guy from our art class last year? Well he asked me out last period and gave me his number," Niall giggled as he pulled out his phone to put the number in his contacts.

"Are you going to go out with him?" Louis asked, not even bothering to hide his tone as he picked at his food.

"I mean, I want to. I'm sixteen Lou and I haven't had a boyfriend! I want to know what it's like to be able to hold hands with someone, to kiss them in public whenever I want, to be able to actually call him my boyfriend," Niall explained in exasperation.

"You know we do all that, except in public."

"But you're my brother, do you get that? Besides, it's not like you actually like me that way and I'll only keep hurting myself more if I keep waiting for you to show even some sort of sign that you're not just using me for your sexual needs," Niall spat out and stormed off, leaving behind a wide eyed Louis with his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Niall ignored Louis the rest of the day, and by the time they were set to go home, Louis was fed up as well and the two were now ignoring each other.

"We need to talk," Louis told Niall once he pulled up at the driveway.

"Talk about what? How you're controlling my life? You're not my dad and you can forget what I said earlier," Niall mumbled as he got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Niall!" Louis shouted as he ran after the blonde, startling Harry who was sitting in the living room.

"I said forget it!" Niall shouted back and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"What's going on?" Harry asked worriedly as Louis walked into the living room and let out a huff as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"He's pissy with me because I won't let him go on a date with this guy," Louis half lied, he didn't want to tell Harry of something he wasn't entirely sure of himself.

"What's the big deal? Just let him go, Lou, all you two do is fool around. He's not of your property."

*

"I screwed up, Zee!" Niall cried as he paced around his room with his phone to his ear.

"Care to explain?" Zayn asked in confusion.

"I-I somewhat confessed my feelings to Louis because I told him this guy asked me out on a date and he got all weird about it and I told him I want to be able to call someone my boyfriend and do all the things couples do in public. And then he told me that we already do all of that shit and I said but you don't like me in the way that I do and that I didn't want to keep hurting myself by waiting around for some sort of sign."

"Well I don't understand how you screwed up, you were just defending yourself and finally telling him what you feel. Babes, I told you to tell him sooner rather than later and I'm glad you told him, somewhat, the truth. Maybe it'll make him think twice before he does anything else," Zayn comforted his blonde boy who was breathing hard into the line.

"I know, but, I would have preferred to keep it in me instead of fucking up our relationship," Niall whimpered, finally taking a seat on his bed.

"We need to talk," came Louis' voice from the doorway of his room and Niall sighed into the phone.

"I'll call you back, Zee, my dad wants to talk to me," Niall grumbled and hung up, turning around to face Louis who shut the door.

"I want you to explain what you said to me earlier. Why do you say that I'm using you for my sexual needs?" Louis asked angrily.

"Because that's all we fucking do! I'm _in_ love with you and all you see me as is your personal sex doll!" Niall shouted, tears blurring his vision as he glared at the shocked boy in front of him. "I have feelings, believe it or not. And I don't get why you just won't let me date anyone if I don't matter to you."

"Y-You're...in love with me? How the fuck do you even know what love is? You've only been alive for three years," Louis mumbled with wide eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.

"But I'm not new to emotions, asshole. I've been alive for far longer than three years. You were three when your mom handed me over to you and I saw you grow up, I saw you become who you really are. I was there watching you walk into the room with tears or new bruises on your skin. I heard John screaming his abusive words towards you, but no matter how awful the day might have been, you were always there to make time for me. I was in love with you before I even knew what the fuck it was, just waiting for you to make the stupid wish. I grew to love _you_ because you were always someone special to me," Niall said, his voice cracking with emotion as tears finally began to roll down his cheeks as he stared at a still shocked Louis. "And it's okay that you don't have any feelings like that towards me, but I'm done, Lou. I've been hurting for the past three years, watching for any kind of sign that maybe just maybe, you like me a little bit."

"I-I-"

"Save it. I know you don't want anything to do with love and I know how uncomfortable you feel during situations like these," Niall whispered as he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand as he grabbed his phone and headed towards his bedroom door. "I'm willing to start over and actually be the brother you would rather me be, but you have to be willing to give up the stuff that brothers can't do."

Louis watched Niall disappear and he felt like a piece of his heart went with the blonde. It's not that Louis' cold hearted, but he's always been pushing away any sort of romantic feelings he might have for the blonde. He was being dumb, trying to protect himself when without realizing it, he'd been hurting the one person he cared the most about.

"Going to Zayn's," was all Niall said as he walked past the living room and headed outside where he walked to the dark haired lad's house.

"What happened now?" Harry asked with a sigh as he walked into Niall's room where Louis was now sitting on the ground looking deep in thought.

"I'm- I'm trying to figure it out. Everything," Louis spoke as he looked up at Harry with teary eyes. "I've been hurting him for three years, Haz. I did the thing I vowed to never do."

Harry joined Louis on the floor and held him tight.

*

"I take it you told him everything?" Zayn guessed as he held Niall tightly, the two laying on Zayn's bed as the blonde hiccuped.

"Why can't I be normal? I'm always the freak!" Niall sobbed, clutching Zayn's shirt tightly.

"Hey no, don't say that. You're not a freak for loving Louis, because than I'd be a freak for liking all four of you," Zayn said, rubbing Niall's back and placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Well that's okay because I do too, but I'm just a freak because two of them are my brothers and I'm not even technically human. I wasn't born the way you guys are born, I don't have a biological mom and dad, I don't have ancestors. I'm like a nobody."

Zayn didn't say anything because Niall was being stubborn and not listening to the comforting words he was offering the younger lad. Instead he just sang to him quietly and continued to hold him.

"I'm done waiting around for him and I'm going to start living my life and if I want to date someone than I fucking will because he has no right to tell me what to do," spoke a determined Niall nearly an hour later, eyes red and dried tear stains on his cheeks.

"That's my boy, I want to see you happy," Zayn smiled sincerely as he sat up with the blonde and cupped his cheeks. "Things will figure themselves out eventually."

"Can I stay here tonight though? Don't wanna go home yet," Niall pouted and Zayn laughed.

"Anything for my gorgeous boy," Zayn smirked, ruffling Niall's hair playfully.

*

"He's staying with Zayn tonight," Harry announced as he walked into Louis' room where the younger boy was sitting on his bed with a picture of him and Niall in his hands.

"Kind of figured. It's fine though, need sometime to think on me own," Louis mumbled as he traced Niall's face with his pinky finger. "If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"Well," Harry started as he took a seat in front of Louis, "I would most definitely work on letting go of my fears and maybe searching if whether there's something that's maybe buried deep inside me that might give me the answer."

"But how?"

"Ask your heart. Would it break if Niall suddenly began to be involved with another guy romantically? And there's a difference on whether it would break that way or it would break because you think you're losing your best friend to some stranger. You gotta think about both here because I know how possessive you are of him and I don't know if it's because you're scared he's going to leave you eventually or because you might actually be in love with him."

"It's not easy though! I know I've got feelings for Liam and Zayn and even you!" Louis shouted in frustration, throwing the picture aside and tugging at his hair.

"Then I don't get why you can't have feelings for him if you have feelings for me! You need to really think about it Lou. If you're denying said feelings for him because you're scared of what might happen when mom finds out if you act out on them, then why aren't you scared to admit that you have feelings for me. You know I've got feelings for you _and_ Niall, I'm not scared to admit it. Yeah you both might technically be my brothers, but we're not blood related."

"It's just, it's wrong?" Louis said, though it came out more like a question.

"Really think it through though because that boy is willing to pretend, to give up, his feelings for you just so you can be actual brothers who fight over something silly or give each other advice and maybe go on double dates," Harry listed off, hiding his smirk when Louis flinched at the words double date. "And apparently I know you better than you know yourself." And with that, Harry left and Louis groaned as he glared at the picture.

*

"Uno!" Niall shouted as he waved around his last card and giggled when Zayn threw the remainder of his onto the floor with a groan of annoyance.

"Stop winning!" Zayn complained as he put all the cards together and began to shuffle them.

"Well sorry I'm better at games than you," Niall smirked, sticking his tongue out at the older boy. "You're no competition, you always lose. Hey, why did you and Perrie break up?"

"Well why did Louis name you Niall?" Zayn counter asked and smirked.

"Because he was young and dumb?" Niall guessed.

"There's your answer."

"Not really an answer though because you're not that young. You're going to be twenty soon and I think that you're pretty smart."

"Well my young doll, when we both started dating, we thought we were in love with each other and then realized it was just because we let lust control our emotions," Zayn explained, laughing when Niall made a face.

"You had sex with her?"

"Well you kind of tend to do so when you are in a relationship. You'll understand when you're my age, babes."

"Hmm, then do you think I love Louis simply because I lust after him and want him to have sex with me?" Niall suddenly asked and Zayn choked on his saliva as he stared wide eyed at the blonde who was looking at him innocently.

"Um, could be, but I've seen the way you look at him and it's not a gaze of 'I want him to fuck me into tomorrow', you know? Like, I can genuinely see that you really truly do love him like say Anne loves Robin."

"Oh," Niall said and he deflated a bit, sounding sad. He probably just wanted his feelings to go away and maybe he thought that he might have been wrong, but Niall knew better. Knew that it hurt when Louis only wanted pleasure.

"Hey, don't look so down, hmm? Why don't you call that boy and go on a date with him? Get a feel for what it's actually like," Zayn suggested, pulling Niall onto his lap.

"But, why can't you be my first date?" Niall mumbled his questioned and had they not been sitting so close then Zayn might not have heard him.

"You really want me to take you on your first date?"

"Well yeah, I trust you a lot and I like you like you," Niall blushed as he looked up at Zayn who was smiling down at him fondly.

"Then I'll take you on your first date. How does tomorrow afternoon sound? You'll go home and get ready and then I'll pick you up at the door like a gentlemen should and we can go out just us two and oh say we can go bowling, or to the movies and maybe get some dinner. Sound good?" Zayn asked, tightening his hold on Niall' waist.

"Sounds great! I can't wait," Niall giggled and kissed Zayn's cheek.

*

Niall was in his closet looking for something to wear while music played from his speakers and he constantly checked the time to make sure he wasn't too late.

"Going out?" Louis asked from the doorway as he watched Niall go through his dresses.

"Yeah I have a date," Niall answered absentmindedly.

"So you confess you love me and then decide to go out with some douche?" Louis scoffed.

"First of all I told you you could forget about it and second of all Zayn isn't a douche. Now be my brother for once and help me pick out something to wear or leave."

Louis was torn between leaving or helping a stressed out Niall so he went with the latter and helped the blonde pick something to wear. Louis picked out a pink skater skirt with suspenders and a white long sleeved shirt with black polka dots. Niall grinned and quickly changed, picking out white frilly ankle socks and his white converse.

"Come on, let me do your make up," Louis smiled softly and pulled Niall towards his vanity, sitting him down and getting to work. "So where are you guys going?"

"The movies and then dinner," Niall replied, watching Louis grab his mascara and open it.

"We know Zayn, but if he hurts you in anyway tell me and I'll beat his ass."

Niall giggled and soon the doorbell rang, making him jump a bit as Louis went to do his lips. Louis stepped back and smiled, taking the blonde's hand and leading him downstairs. Louis opened the door and smiled at Zayn.

"Take care of him and I want him back in one piece and not too late," Louis threatened, making Zayn laugh and Niall blush as he hid behind the brunette and tightened his hold on his hand.

"Don't worry Lou, I'll bring him back later. Ready to go Ni?" Zayn asked with a smile as he watched the blonde nod.

"Thank you," Niall whispered as he hugged Louis, arms around his neck and closing his eyes.

"Have fun, babe," Louis whispered with a hint of sadness in his tone as he hugged back with his arms around Niall's waist.

Soon Niall and Zayn were gone and Louis sighed as he was left alone to his thoughts.

*

"You look beautiful, Ni," Zayn said as he opened the car door for Niall to get in.

"Thank you," Niall spoke shyly as he blushed. "So where are we going?"

"To a drive-in theater, but first dinner because the movie doesn't start until eight."

"They still exist?" Niall giggled as Zayn began to drive away to their destination.

"Yes they do and they're showing _The Breakfast Club_."

For dinner they went to a diner where Zayn used to work at. They found a booth by one of the windows and immediately Zayn's old boss walked over to greet them.

"Well if it isn't two of my favorite boys. What brings you lads here?" She asked with a large grin as she handed them the menus.

"Well I'm on a date with this cutie," Zayn relied as he gestured over to Niall who waved at her.

"Well how cute, hope your date goes well."

"I'm sure it will," Zayn said as he smiled over at Niall who smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in the same week, I'm on a roll and I'm already halfway done with the next chapter so update again tomorrow?? Maybe, no promises though! And so much Ziall, but it's okay because they're cute.


	25. I'll Always Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just happy to have you all to myself again," Niall giggled as he pulled Louis down and hugged him tight.
> 
> "I'll always be yours, no matter what."

"Thank you for tonight," Niall said, cuddled into Zayn's side as they continued to watch the last scenes of the movie.

"You know I'd do anything for you," Zayn responded, his arms around the smaller boy and placed a kiss to the top of his head. "So you had fun?"

"Best first date ever!" Niall exclaimed as he sat up and pecked Zayn's lips in excitement.

Both were slightly shocked, though of course they've kissed before, this was different because they were on a date and both had confessed having feelings for each other the day before. They leaned in anyways and their lips touched in a soft kiss, Niall tangling his fingers lightly into Zayn's hair while Zayn pulled Niall closer to him by his hips. Niall let out a soft moan when Zayn's fingers brushed the back of his thigh as he pulled up his skirt a bit.

"I don't want to get too carried away, though just kissing you drives me crazy," Zayn mumbled as they pull away breathing heavily and resting their foreheads together.

"I like kissing you," Niall agreed, leaning down to peck his lips again and again, bursting into giggles as Zayn's stubble tickled him.

"We should get you home though before Louis beats my ass," Zayn joked and Niall laughed. "So would you agree to go on a second date?"

"Absolutely! I have so much fun with you and I'll be able to kiss you more if we do," Niall teased as he moved back to the passenger seat since he'd moved to Zayn's lap during their little make out session.

"Good, we'll plan something else before I leave for college again. Now let's get you home."

*

Niall sighed as he started to get ready for bed when Louis walked in.

"How was your date?" Louis asked as he sat on the bed with his legs crossed.

"Was great! He took me to Sally's diner and then we went to a drive-in theater," Niall smiled, turning to look at Louis who made a face.

"They still exist?"

"That's what I asked. We're going out again before he leaves for college. I-I really enjoyed this, you know?"

"I'm glad you had fun, just wanted to make sure you got home safe and happy. I mean, I know he wouldn't hurt you, but still, I care about you," Louis said as he stood up and went over to hug the blonde.

"Thanks," Niall mumbled into Louis' shoulder as he held him tightly.

It took nearly a month for Louis to discover that indeed he did have feelings for Niall. By then Niall was moping around because Zayn was gone and they'd been on two more dates since the first one before he left. It also hurt Louis how happy Niall seemed to be with Zayn, but he really needed to get things out of his chest and things hadn't exactly gone back to normal with the blonde. They were okay with other people around, but alone it was awkward and they usually didn't hang out anymore. But Louis was determined to get his Niall back.

"Can we talk?" Louis asked one Friday night when the two were home alone.

"Um sure, what about?" Niall asked worriedly as he noticed Louis' frightened and nervous expression.

"You know I didn't give you an answer the last time we talked and I couldn't because I didn't know I was locking away feelings that I didn't even know existed," Louis began as he gestured for Niall to sit next to him on the couch.

"Lou, what are you saying?"

"You know I've got my reasons on why I don't want to fall in love, but that doesn't mean that I can't or haven't. I just didn't want to come off as an asshole when even I didn't know my feelings for you existed."

"So you're saying that you like me like me?" Niall asked in confusion as he pouted and tilted his head to the side.

Louis laughed and said, "I do, just took me awhile to sort everything out with myself. Like, I know you've been dating Zayn and-"

"But we're not official or anything and he understands and I understand if we start seeing other people. He told me he went out with this girl, Jelena I think? Last night, doesn't mean he's cheating on me."

"So you just go out on dates but aren't together together?" Now it was Louis' turn to be confused because damn did Niall and Zayn have to complicate something so simple.

"Yeah. And besides, he know of my feelings towards you."

"You do understand why I had to take my time and think things through, right?"

"Yeah, you were scared, probably still are. Just know that we could always take time to figure things out, take it slow you know? Because the last thing I would want to do is force you into anything that you don't want to do and I obviously wouldn't want you to feel pressured or anything because-"

Louis huffed out a small laugh and leaned forward to kiss Niall, his way of telling the blonde to shut up. Niall jumped slightly, but relaxed into the kiss and smiled as he placed a shaky hand on Louis' cheek. Louis gripped Niall's arm and then pulled away.

"So what do you say, boyfriends?" Louis asked hopefully as he looked at Niall who was blushing and looked about ready to start squealing in excitement.

"Boyfriends!" Niall shouted and tackled Louis down onto the ground with loud giggles filling the house.

"I promise we're going to do things right and take things day by day because I don't want to hurt you anymore. And I'm going to make you happy and I'm going to love you very much every day and give you many many kisses," Louis said as he pinned Niall down on the ground and placed light kisses all over his face and neck.

"I'm just happy to have you all to myself again," Niall giggled as he pulled Louis down and hugged him tight.

"I'll always be yours, no matter what."

*

"You and Louis okay now?" Zayn asked through the phone as him and Niall talked later that night.

"Yeah, we talked about our feelings and he explained that it was all locked up in him. I'm happy and he's happy and we both promised to take things slow and keep working through it," Niall explained with a large smile on his face as he laid back on his bed waiting for Louis who was taking a shower.

"Well I'm glad things worked out now, but now I'm jealous because you two will be together everyday and I miss you boys."

"We miss you too, dork," Niall giggled. "I'll leave you to it, it's late and I'm tired."

"Alright, I'll see you soon!"

Niall was falling asleep when he felt Louis climb on his bed and kiss his way up his body. He placed kisses on his exposed legs, up his thighs, his stomach, his chest, neck and eventually reached his lips. Niall smiled lazily as they kissed for a few seconds before Louis pulled away and they just laid together in silence.

"We should go on a date and then when Zayn comes back, we can go out with him," Louis suggested as he snuggled into Niall and pulled the blankets over them.

"Sounds like a plan. Now let's sleep because I'm exhausted and we're going to breakfast with Gem and Robin," Niall yawned and reached over his side to turn off the lamp.

"Night, babe."

"Night."

*

"So any wedding date set yet?" Gemma asked her dad and Anne as the five of them ate breakfast as a family, the only one missing being Harry.

"Not yet, but we've narrowed it down to sometime in June and we have the guest list done and we're now looking at venues," Anne replied happily as she looked at Robin who looked at her with an equally cheesy smile.

"It's not going to be a big wedding, just family and some close friends," Robin added as he grabbed his glass of orange juice.

"Well I can't wait, I like weddings-"

"Though you've never been to one but have seen them on TV, we know Neil," Louis interrupted Niall who pouted and the others laughed. "Aww, is my wittle baby mad?"

"You're mean," Niall pouted.

"Don't start boys," Anne scolded them though she was smiling fondly at the two.

After that, Niall and Louis walked around a park holding hands and giggling to themselves.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Louis asked as he swung their hands between them, smiling over at Niall who seemed to think about it.

"Not sure as long as I get to spend some time with you," Niall smiled, a light blush coating his cheeks as he looked down at the ground.

"You're so adorable, but of course we'll spend time together, babe. I'll even plan something special. Mom and Robin will probably head out after Christmas to visit his family or something," Louis spoke with a smile, hoping that Niall somehow got the hint of what he was suggesting.

Niall got the suggestion and blushed even more red. Of course he wanted to spend alone time with Louis, especially now that it had more meaning than before when it was just a quick blowjob that meant nothing.

Louis pulled Niall closer to him and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arm around his blonde's waist as the two headed over towards a bench to sit down for a bit. Their feet broke the dry leaves on the ground as they walked over them, a cool autumn breeze making them shiver every now and then.

"I love you," Niall mumbles as he tucks his face into Louis' neck and closing his eyes as he relaxes into Louis' arms.

"I love you too," Louis smiles as he holds Niall tighter and kisses the top of his head.

*

The weeks went by, the leaves falling and falling until the trees became bare and the first snowflakes began to fall. They were in December now, just two days before their birthday and the boys were back from college and the Christmas tree surrounded by presents.

"I can't wait to open them! I wonder what we got!" Niall grinned in excitement as him, Louis and Harry were curled up on the couch with blankets over their laps and watching _Home Alone_.

"Babes, you know we usually always get clothes," Louis stated tiredly, curling up more into Harry's side as his eyes began to drop.

"Party pooper, Christmas will always be exciting," Niall mumbled and curled into Harry's other side, pinching Louis' arm which was draped over the curly haired lad's waist.

"Don't pinch me!" Louis grumbled and shoved Niall away.

"Hey now, don't start fighting. And why are you so grouchy anyways, Lou?" Harry asked curiously as he held both boys who were pouting while continuing to watch the movie.

"We keep getting cockblocked and I'm frustrated," Louis explained and Niall giggled quietly while Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We're home alone, go do something about it then."

"No can do!" Niall smiled as he sat up. "We've gone around three months without doing anything, we can wait a few more days."

"He's the cockblock," Louis said as he glared at Niall who paid him no attention as he continued to watch his favorite holiday movie. "And he ignores me."

Harry only laughed and shook his head at the two.

The next day Louis was in his room cleaning up his dollhouse when a sad tired looking Niall walks in. The brunette lad simply looked at the blonde worriedly.

"You okay?" Louis asked as he finished fixing the furniture in the nursery.

"I'm just having an off day and need a cuddle," Niall mumbled as he went to lay down on Louis' bed.

"Aww babe," Louis cooed and walked over to his blonde boyfriend and got in the bed, pulling him close to his chest. "Why so down, huh?"

"I don't know, I'm just having a really bad day and nothing's going right!" Niall cried, his blue eyes filling up with tears as he hid his face in Louis' chest.

"Oh sweetie. Just think about it, tomorrow we'll turn seventeen and we'll eat a lot of Christmas cookies that Anne will make us and it's Christmas and then we'll get a whole day to ourselves to do whatever we want. There's no need to be sad, I love you," Louis spoke as he pressed kisses to Niall's forehead and rubbed his back up and down.

"I love you too, but I'm allowed to be sad every know and then," Niall pouted, looking up at Louis with a small grin. "Besides, I know I can always count on you to make me happy again."

"Well good, because you always make me happy. You always have and always will and I'm glad to be able to return the favor. Now, how about we do whatever you want."

"Can we take a bath with bubbles and our special playlist?" Niall asked with a pout as he kissed Louis' neck softly and sneaking a hand under Louis' shirt.

"We can do whatever. You go get the bath ready and I'll get my phone," Louis grinned, patting Niall's butt before letting him get up and leave towards the bathroom.

When Louis walked into the bathroom, Niall had just finished getting into the water and the brunette pushed play on their playlist which consisted of a different variety of artists and genres. The first song that played was Chasing Cars and Louis quickly got undressed before joining Niall in the warm water filled with lavender smelling bubbles. Louis got in behind Niall and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Feeling better?" Louis asked, smiling as he heard Niall singing softly.

"Yes, you always make me feel better," Niall said and turned slightly to look at Louis with a large smile.

"Good."

Louis began to massage Niall's back and shoulders, hearing the blonde let out a soft moan which went straight to Louis' dick since it's been awhile since the two last did anything.

"So what did you get me for tomorrow?" Niall asked innocently, pouting at Louis who shook his head with a smile.

"Not telling you, it's a surprise," Louis grinned as he grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew some into the air and the others on Niall's head.

"Hey!"

"Hi," Louis laughed.

After their bath the two got changed and Louis wrapped Niall up in a blanket and cuddled him as they ended the night watching movies and eating popcorn and other junk food. Harry eventually got home after being out with the other lads and found them fast asleep in Niall's room with an episode of Friends playing on Niall's laptop. He turned off the laptop and covered them with a blanket and kissed their heads before leaving the room with a fond smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't comment on the elections but I will say I'm so disappointed in my country  
> *  
> Don't think I've forgotten about John, kids! Also, some (poor attempt at smut) next chapter and we're getting closer to the end. Also I've been sick since Friday which is why I haven't updated but I'm a trooper and I worked as much as I could while I was slowly dying (I like being over dramatic cause why not)


	26. The Night Is Still Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby, fuck, I don't know what to say," Louis choked out as he hugged Niall tightly, a tear escaping from his eye as he sniffled. "Thank you so much for this, I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some weird attempt at smut, excuse your poor author

The two birthday boys headed down the stairs tiredly and didn't even flinch when Robin, Anne, Harry and Gemma shouted happy birthday at them. Niall only giggled, his usual response to mostly everything, when they were pulled into a group hug before Gemma made them sit down as Anne served them their breakfast.

"How does it feel being seventeen?" Harry asked the boys with a grin as he sat across from them with Gemma, Robin and Anne sitting at the heads of the table.

"The same as always, just more tired and I'm getting older," Louis shrugged, grabbing his glass of juice and giving Harry a bored look.

"And grumpier," Harry mumbled under his breath and Niall rolled his eyes.

"Don't start," Niall sighed.

After breakfast the two were allowed to open one present from each of them. Harry gave Louis an Adidas jacket, since Louis seemed to be more into that now, and gave Niall a denim jacket. Gemma gave them each matching necklaces with a heart and their names engraved on them. Anne got them new shoes and Robin got them tickets to a concert they really wanted to go to. Overall, they were happy with what they got and thanked their family over and over before heading upstairs and giggling.

"So are you finally going to give me my present that you bought me oh so long ago during our trip to Robin's beach house?" Niall asked as he walked over to Louis' vanity to put on his necklace and admire how it looks, his name engraved in cursive.

"Well it is our birthday, is it not?" Louis teased as he went into his closet to look for it.

"Haha, you're funny," Niall grumbled and went to go get Louis' present from his own room before returning quickly with a pink bag.

"Found it!" Louis called and walked out of his closet with a box in his hands and a bow on top. "Happy birthday, babe."

"Happy birthday to you too," Niall smiled and they traded gifts.

Niall opened his and gasped a little, looking up at Louis wide eyed as he reached inside to pull out his gift. Louis had given him a white bow-tied cheeky panty, light pink crochet lace cheeky panty and a bunch of other sexy panties and some stockings. Louis was grinning and Niall sighed and shook his head but giggled as he hugged Louis and pecked his lips.

"Open yours, silly. I didn't go for the sexy route since I didn't know you'd do that, but I hope you like it nonetheless," Niall mumbled nervously as he watched Louis take out the pink glittery tissue paper.

"What? Ni," Louis gasped, feeling tears spring to his eyes as he pulled out a doll that looked exactly like Niall when he'd been a doll. "H-How?"

"Custom made and there's another one inside."

Louis pulled out the other doll which had blue eyes and brown hair with a smile and blushed cheeks. The doll's hair was styled similarly to Louis' and that's when he realized that it was supposed to be him in doll form.

"Baby, fuck, I don't know what to say," Louis choked out as he hugged Niall tightly, a tear escaping from his eye as he sniffled. "Thank you so much for this, I love it."

"You're welcome. I know how hard it was for not only me to let go of my doll form, but for you as well because it meant so much to you and so I did a little research and got them to make you an exact replica and make one of how you would look like as a doll. They don't come to life, so don't worry," Niall giggled, rubbing Louis' sides lovingly.

"Thank you so much for this, it really means a lot to me," Louis said as he pulled away from Niall and gave him a watery smile.

"Well I'm glad you really liked it. You mean the world to me and I hope you know that."

They shared a small kiss before they went back to the dolls.

*

It was dark and after spending a whole day to themselves going out to ice skate and dinner, the two were now home and Louis had Niall pinned to the wall of the hallway that lead to their room as they kissed heatedly. Hands were roaming each other's bodies and their lower parts were rocking together. Niall's skater skirt was tenting up with his growing erection and the front of Louis' jeans were beginning to feel tight.

"I have another surprise in my room," Louis panted as they pulled away, his thumb brushing Niall's bottom lip.

"Another?" Niall asked curiously and Louis grabbed his hand as he tugged him to his bedroom.

"Wait here for a few seconds and don't peak!" Louis warned as he made Niall stand in front of his door before darting inside and closed the door before the blonde caught a glimpse of his surprise.

Niall was humming as he waited, looking at his favorite picture on the wall of Louis, Harry, Anne and him taken during Niall's first Christmas three years ago. The door opened and all Niall saw was soft light and suddenly Louis was grinning in front of him.

"Ready?" Louis asked.

Niall only nodded and the brunette opened the door, leading the blonde inside the room that Niall couldn't go into all day. Niall gasped once he saw the surprise Louis had planned. Louis managed to make a large fort beside his bed with various blankets and fairy lights to give it enough light inside. There were more blankets inside and pillows and it was big enough for the two to sleep in there. The fairy lights gave it a soft romantic glow that made Niall feel all tingly and excited yet nervous at the same time. There were some red rose petals scattered around and one red rose resting on a pink fuzzy pillow waiting.

"Y-You did all this?" Niall asked in shock as he turned to look at Louis who nodded shyly, a soft blush coating his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you," Niall smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, pecking his lips.

Louis wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and pulled him into a kiss. They didn't let it get heated and instead pulled away before Niall crawled into the fort and sat down, looking up at all the fairy lights with bright eyes. Louis crawled in shortly after and pinned Niall down onto the ground.

"You gonna undress me and see what I'm wearing underneath?" Niall said as he tugged at his own bottom lip.

Louis only grinned and sat back to pull down Niall's skirt, eyes growing wide with lust when he saw the blonde wearing one of the panties he'd given him for his birthday. It was white laced cheeky panties tied at the back with a pink bow. They'd honestly been Louis' favorite when he saw them and now Niall was wearing them and it made it harder for the brunette to control himself.

"Fuck you look so good in them," Louis whispered as Niall got on his knees and showed off his panties.

Louis got rid off his black skinny jeans before laying Niall down on the blankets and pillows and settling his body on top of the blonde's. They began to kiss lazily, Niall's arms around Louis' waist and moving down to cup his ass through the red lace panties he was wearing. Niall moved his hips around, trying desperately to get some sort of friction and moaning when he achieved his goal.

It was all soft kisses and slow movements. Taking their time touching each other and exploring what they liked. Soft quiet pants filling the room as they looked each other in the eyes and kept the soft rhythm of their hips moving. It was all nervous touches and giggles as Louis removed his shirt and so did Niall, exposing more skin to each other that they could explore with their hands and mouths.

"I want you so bad," Niall all but whimpered as Louis sucked on his left nipple.

"Well it's a good thing no one's home and the night is still young," Louis smirked after he'd pulled away and grabbing a bottle of lube from under a pillow. "Always be prepared." He said as he too pulled out condoms.

"As much as I'm all for safe sex, I wanna feel you. And it's not like we can get pregnant and we're clean anyways," Niall shrugged as he tossed the condoms out of the fort.

"Well good, because I wasn't letting you use one when it got to your turn."

Niall's panties came off and tossed outside as well, his erection pressing against his tummy and the red tip leaking pre cum. Louis merely licked his lips before leaning forward and taking it in his mouth slowly inch by inch. Louis didn't suck him off too much, not wanting the blonde to release so quickly when they were just getting started so he pulled off after a bit and opened the bottle of lube.

"It might hurt a bit, but trust me, it'll get better," Louis spoke softly as he watched Niall spread his legs as wide as he could before brining a lube coated finger to his entrance and circling around it. "And the lube might be cold."

"No shit," Niall hissed when the first finger slipped in.

It felt uncomfortable at first and very weird to have something up there, though he has had something up there before just not something that wiggled around so much. Louis was pulling his finger in and out, curling it inside in different angles in hope he'd brush against Niall's prostate. The brunette grinned when his finger brushed against it and Niall let out a shocked pleasure filled gasp as his eyes widened comically.

"Here goes another one," Louis announced before shoving his second finger inside, wincing when Niall whimpered slightly. "It's okay."

"Fuck," Niall moaned once the discomfort had washed away and Louis' fingers brushed against his spot again.

Louis now had three fingers in Niall, stretching him open carefully as he watched the blonde moan and squeeze his eyes shut under him. Louis pulled his fingers out, chuckling when Niall whined at the loss but he quickly lubed up his dick.

"You think you're ready?" Louis asked and Niall quickly nodded, putting a pillow under his hips and opening his legs more as Louis settled better in between his legs.

Louis pressed the tip of his dick inside and started to move in slowly, letting Niall get used to the new feeling. The room was filled with their loud moans and the sound of skin hitting skin as Louis thrusted into Niall, trying to be as gentle as he could. Louis stopped his movements and leaned down to press kisses up along Niall's sweaty chest until he reached his lips and kissed him as he moved his hips in a teasing manner, making the blonde whimper.

"Doing good?" Louis asked breathlessly, getting caught up in the new feeling as he continued to move inside of Niall, trying to desperately find that spot that made him moan louder.

"G-Good. F-Faster please," Niall moaned, hand going down to his dick and wrapping his fingers around it.

"As you wish, doll," Louis grinned and gained speed, making Niall's moans increase in volume.

Louis' hands were now gripping the blonde's pale milky thighs and leaving small scratches with each thrust he made. Niall let out one particular loud moan when Louis hit that spot he'd been trying to find.

~

"N-Niall," Louis groaned as he came inside the blonde who was speechless as the brunette collapsed on top of him after pulling out.

"Love you," Niall whispered, feeling a bit shaky as their sweaty bodies touched firmly. "You still up for it?"

"I should be asking you that," Louis laughed, kissing Niall's neck and finding his sweet spot before making a hickey right below his ear.

"You know it," Niall grinned as he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers.

Louis didn't move from his spot on top of Niall, just spread his legs to give Niall more access and continued his task of decorating Niall's chest with hickeys. He tensed when the tip of Niall's finger entered him, closing his eyes and his breath stuttering as Niall's finger finally entered him all the way.

"Okay?" Niall asked softly, his other hand rubbing Louis' back.

"I'm fine," Louis answered, licking his lips which had a hint of a salty taste probably from kissing Niall's sweaty skin so much.

The minutes ticked and as the night wore on, Louis found himself riding Niall. His hands were splayed across Niall's chest which was red from the amount of damage Louis had done and from the ecstasy the blonde was in. Their moans grew louder and louder until Niall stilled in his movements, deep inside Louis as he came in long hot spurts which made Louis moan at the feeling and he came again all over his stomach and Niall's.

"That was so good," Louis grinned tiredly as he lifted himself off of Niall and laid down next to him.

"So good," Niall giggled, eyes half closed.

"The room smells though, gonna go open the window a bit."

Niall watched Louis get out of the fort, a smile on his face as he continued to lay on his back in bliss. He felt like his love for Louis had only grown after their intimate night and all the blonde wanted was to never leave his arms.

"So you liked today?" Louis asked feeling a bit shy as a blush coated his cheeks, covering his parts with a pillow, not used to being so exposed even though him and Niall have been naked around each other all the time. This time it was different though.

"Loved it so much and there's no need to be shy," Niall grinned as he sat up, pulling the pillow away from Louis and rubbing his thigh. "You're beautiful and this whole thing was amazing."

Louis blushed harder and looked down at where Niall's hand was. Niall giggled and leaned forward to kiss Louis' cheek, his lips lingering on the soft skin and breathing in the brunette's scent. Louis lifted a hand to touch a red spot just a bit above his hip.

"I love you, so much," Louis whispered, feeling slightly emotional after being so intimate with his doll as he finally looked up to see Niall staring at him with a smile.

"I love you too."

Niall took off his necklace and gave put it on Louis, the brunette doing the same and clipping his behind Niall's neck.

"That way we'll always have a piece of each other around," Niall explained, gripping his necklace with Louis' name on it tightly.

"Always," Louis grinned and pecked Niall's lips.

In the morning Louis woke up to Niall spooning him from behind, a rose petal stuck to his arm and Louis giggled quietly as he peeled it off. One of the thin blankets was placed over their lower halves but Louis still blushed as he thought about last night.

"Lou," Niall whined tiredly, tightening his hold on Louis.

"What," Louis mocked as he turned around to be face to face with Niall.

"Love you, boo bear."

"Love you too, Nigel," Louis laughed, pressing a kiss under his jaw and bitting him softly.

Niall moved to lay on his back and closed his eyes again while Louis looked at his chest and saw all the love bites and scratches he'd made. Louis saw the rose from last night and grabbed it, letting its petals tickle Niall's skin.

"Stop!" Niall laughed.

"Don't fall asleep on me, I want you again," Louis pouted, moving his hand under the blanket to grab Niall's morning wood.

"And you say I'm the horny one."

"Hurry before Harry gets home."

"Where is he anyway? I thought he would come home last night," Niall asked as he moved to hover over Louis.

"Had some business to take care of with Liam and Zayn," Louis replied, hissing as Niall entered him without a warning.

"You mean their sex fest?" Niall joked.

"Just fuck me," Louis sighed and rolled his eyes, smacking Niall in the face with the rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is because I can't write smut for shit, but some parts were cute and I actually wrote the next chapter first before writing this. I like working backwards.
> 
> So next update Sunday along with Pumpkin :)


	27. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well you wanna know something? My _boyfriends_ have done a better job at loving me than you ever did. And yes I said boyfriends, as in more than one, as in I've got four. Now have a good day and I'll see you in court," Louis smiled and grabbed Liam's hand, dragging him towards the car.

"We got a court date," Anne told the two boys with a tired and worried face.

"For the custody thing?" Louis asked softly as he grabbed Niall's hand and held it tightly as the two looked at their mother and Robin who were sitting in front of them.

"Yes, but our lawyer says Anne has a very good chance of winning this only and if you are willing to testify against your father and show proof of what he used to do to you," Robin said as he looked at Louis and studied his reaction carefully, watching how his eyes widened before he looked down at the ground and gripped Niall's hand tighter.

"But only if you want sweetie, we're not going to force you or anything, but John has implanted this image to the judge of a caring loving father who decided to straighten his life out and gain back your trust and love. The judge doesn't know what kind of a man John was before he left and not knowing it gives John a chance of at least winning something," Anne continued. "Like I said, it's up to you, Lou, I know he's your father and all, but it'd be for the best if you don't want him back in your life."

"I-I want to. I'd rather not take my chances and I don't want Ni to go through what I did when John was here," Louis answered confidently, turning his head to give Niall a soft comforting smile, noticing how he'd been silent all this time. "Niall won't have to testify or anything, right?"

"He could, since he was present when John was still around and when John found you in the park and all."

"Ni, babe, you don't have to do this if you're not comfortable. It's all up to you," Louis spoke softly as he shifted his body to look at the blonde.

"I-I want to," Niall whispered as he looked up at Louis.

"Good, I'll go call the lawyer then," Robin said and walked out of the living room, leaving Anne and her two boys alone.

"Everything will be okay boys, he's not going to win this," Anne reassured the two who nodded and she left to go catch up with Robin.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to expose you like that if you're not comfortable with it," Louis said as he pulled Niall into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"I want to because I don't him in our lives like that. All he did was hurt you, Lou and I'm scared he'll do the same again and I don't want you getting hurt," Niall mumbled, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and hugging him tightly.

"You're worried about me and I'm worried about you," Louis chuckled. "We'll get through this."

*

"When's the trial?" Liam asked as him and Louis walked hand in hand through the mall.

"Next week. I really hope John doesn't win this," Louis sighed.

"How's Ni doing? Didn't see him when I went to go pick you up."

"He's scared and barely wants to let me go, but Harry managed to take him out for a bit that's why you didn't see him. Let's not talk about John anymore, I wanna have fun with you," Louis grinned as he leaned up to kiss Liam's cheek.

The two walked around the mall and bought a few things, talking and joking around with each other like they used to. It was when they were heading towards Liam's car that they bumped into John who smirked when he saw Louis.

"Are you ready for our court date, kiddo?" John asked as he approached the two who only glared at the man.

"You're crazy if you think the judge will give you custody over Niall and I. After everything you've done, that's the last thing the judge will do," Louis sneered as he looked at the man he once called his dad up and down with hatred. "And you're crazy if you think you're going to hurt Niall or me again."

"I will win and when I win, the first thing I'm going to do is teach you how to respect me and not be fags."

"As if. You spent eight fucking years hating me, ignoring me and throwing things at me. The first thing you should have learned to do was respect _me_ and my choices and you have some fucking nerve calling yourself my father when you decided to let Anne finish raising me when I was five and you know what? I'm glad she did because she is an amazing woman who had to pull through to feed not only me but her son and work hard because your sorry ass couldn't be bothered to care for your family. If I were you, I'd be trembling in fear because you have no idea what's coming for you," Louis told John and began to walk off when John grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him back.

"Hey, let him go!" Liam shouted and shoved John back who in the process made the short boy stumble a bit. "Don't ever fucking touch him again."

"Aww Louis, got your little boyfriend to defend you? How pathetic," John shook his head with a sigh, watching the small brunette touch his arm where John had gripped him too tightly, probably leaving a bruise despite the jacket Louis was wearing.

"Well you wanna know something? My _boyfriends_ have done a better job at loving me than you ever did. And yes I said boyfriends, as in more than one, as in I've got four. Now have a good day and I'll see you in court," Louis smiled and grabbed Liam's hand, dragging him towards the car.

"You alright? You're shaking," Liam said as he hugged Louis once they reached the car. "And you keep rubbing your arm."

"I'm fine, it's just, I finally got somethings off my chest and I feel a bit lighter but it still hurts to know that he'll never change no matter what and he's only fighting for Ni and I to make Anne miserable and to hurt us. He's never gonna care about me again, not the way he used to when my mom was still alive," Louis choked out, burying his face into Liam's chest as tears leaked down his cheeks.

"Oh babe," Liam sighed softly and just held the boy tighter, not knowing what to say to make him feel better. "Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie? Cuddle and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Please?"

Once at Liam's place (which was really an apartment that Zayn and him lived in when they came down to visit), Louis took off his shoes at the entrance and headed into the living room where he turned on the TV and looked for something to watch on Netflix. Meanwhile Liam made that hot chocolate he'd promised. Once he walked into the living room, Louis had a blanket over his lap and Liam's eyes zeroed in on his jeans folded neatly on the other couch.

"Won't your legs get cold?" Liam asked with a smirk as he handed the brunette his cup of hot chocolate.

"Nah because you'll be here to keep me warm," Louis smiled cheekily as he lifted up the blanket and let Liam cuddled in close to him.

"How are things with you and Niall going?" Liam asked, not even paying attention to the episode of _The Flash_ Louis put on.

"Everything's amazing with him and I really do love him a lot. Being in an actual relationship with him has been wonderful and I wish it could be that easy for all five of us," Louis sighed as he looked down at his half empty mug.

"I know babe, but between college and us being so far away most of the year, there's not much we can do to try and making things work. I just hope that you two realize that we do love you two so much, but I'm glad you guys make each other happy."

"I know and we finally went all the way a few days ago and it was the best feeling in the world."

Liam only laughed at Louis' dreamy expression before setting their mugs on the coffee table.

"You do know what that means though, right?" Liam asked and upon noticing Louis' confused expression, he continued to explain. "We can go farther than before."

Louis simply smirked and climbed onto Liam's lap, letting the blanket fall to the ground and expose his bare legs as they began to kiss. Liam's hands gripped his thick thighs and gave them not so gentle squeezes, but Louis didn't complain. Everything was different than his first time because Liam was bigger and older, with more experience and not afraid to do the wrong thing.

~

"I should get going soon, before Niall calls me," Louis said as he stopped tracing random patterns on Liam's bare sweat chest.

The two were laying on Liam's bed after sex with just a blanket covering their lower parts. They were both satisfied as Liam held onto Louis who was half on top of him. Louis had to admit that sex with Liam was different. With Niall it had been all soft and giggles with lots of sweet kissing and gentle movements, but with Liam it had been fast and slightly rough with a nice hint of pain that Louis decided he liked as he could still somehow feel Liam's large fingers gripping at his skin or the palm of his hand landing smacks on his ass. He liked both ways; soft and sweet but also rough and fast. But only Niall made him feel like he never wanted to let go of the blonde, like he never wanted to stop loving him like that.

"It is getting late though, so get changed and I'll drive you," Liam instructed as he sat up and tossed Louis his panties and t-shirt.

"When do you guys leave?"

"Next week, but don't worry, we'll still be here for the trial, yeah? You boys need us."

Louis smiled and hugged Liam before starting to get changed. When they reached Louis' house and walked in, they could hear Niall crying hysterically and Harry's voice drifted out from the living room. Louis quickly ran over and found Niall sitting on the couch curled up into a tight ball and what looked like being on the edge of having a panic attack.

"What's going on?" Louis asked worriedly as he pulled the blonde into his arms, looking at Harry with wide eyes as Liam sat next to Harry on the ground in front of the two.

"John was here," Harry said, running a hand through his growing hair.

"What? Just hold on and then explain," Louis told Harry, turning his complete attention to Niall. "Baby, I'm here now, there's no need to cry."

It took awhile before Niall was reduced down to sniffles as he clutched at Louis' jacket. Louis rubbed Niall's back as he continued to whisper soft words into his ear. Another few minutes later and Niall was fast asleep, refusing to let go of Louis.

"Explain what happened," Louis spoke softly though he was a bit angry at having to get home to his Niall so distressed.

"He wanted take out from that Chinese place we always go to and I went to go get the food and when I came back his car was in the driveway and I heard yelling and when I came in, John hit Niall and he was yelling at him and- I'm sorry Lou," Harry explained, letting his head drop into his hands and Liam rubbed his back while Louis bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling and waking Niall up.

"That fucking bastard," Louis grumbled, looking down at Niall and now noticing a red mark on his right cheek, but Louis had previously brushed it off thinking it was because he was crying but now looking at it better he could see a faint hand print that was beginning to bruise and swell.

"Want me to take him upstairs?" Liam offered, sensing that Louis and Harry needed to talk. "I'll stay up there with him if you want."

"Can you?"

Liam nodded and picked up Niall and headed up the stairs while Louis grabbed Harry's hands and tugged him up to sit next to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered as he buried his face into Louis' neck.

"Hey, stop. Don't blame yourself, okay? I mean, we couldn't have known he'd show up knowing the trial is soon. Liam and I bumped into him today at the mall and I said some things to him and it probably pissed him off and he probably came looking for me or something. It just pisses me off that it was Ni he took his anger out on," Louis said as he held Harry and glared at the wall.

"You guys bumped into him? Did he do anything to you?" Harry asked as he sat up to look at Louis.

"Just gripped my arm a little too tight, but we've got more evidence against him now and that's the only up in all this mess."

"Why do you smell like sex?" Harry questioned as he buried his nose back into Louis' neck.

*

The next morning, Louis woke up first and sighed when his eyes landed on the bruise on Niall's cheek. The blonde had slept through the night and hadn't even woken up when Louis removed his clothes.

"Lou?" Niall mumbled as his eyes slowly blinked open and he stretched before curling up into Louis' side.

"You okay, love?" Louis asked carefully, touching Niall's cheek lightly.

"Yeah."

"Get up and get ready, we need to go tell mom and Robin about what happened yesterday."

They told Anne about yesterday's events and Robin quickly called his lawyer who suggested they now get a restraining order against John. It was all a mess for the next few days until the day of the trial arrived. The bruise was still on Niall's face and the evidence was presented to the judge while John's lawyer tried to fight back but in the end the judge wasn't convinced and gave Anne full custody and granted the restraining order to them against John. Niall and Louis hugged each other happily before hugging Anne and Robin as John left the courtroom glaring at them as security escorted him out.

"Told you boys we'd win this," Harry said as he pulled the two into his arms and held them tightly.

"Well our biggest nightmare is over now," Louis grinned, holding Niall's hand as they pulled away from Harry's arms.

That night Niall was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling,minding it hard to fall asleep even though he was tired after a long day. He knew Louis was awake and could go to his room, but he just wanted some alone time since he'd barely even had time to let himself think today. Besides, he could hear Harry with Louis and the last thing Niall wanted was to engage in conversations with them.

*

"I'm surprised Niall isn't with you," Harry said as he laid back on Louis' bed while the brunette lad finished putting away some clothes from yesterday's laundry.

"Said he wanted to be alone tonight. You know we don't have to be glued together 24/7, Harold. These last few days were hard on the both of us, but especially him and now he probably feels like he can breath on his own without being so scared," Louis explained as he climbed on the bed to straddle Harry's hips.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Happy. After what happened with John and Ni, I kind of came to realize how much I actually hate the man who calls himself my father. He's such an ass and I hope we never see him again."

Harry chuckled and rubbed Louis' bare legs softly, his large hands rough against Louis' soft skin. Louis simply hummed and stared at the growing collection of tattoos on Harry's arm.

"I'm gonna get a tattoo next year for my birthday," Louis declared, shifting a bit and smirking when he felt Harry's dick harden slightly under his ass.

"Really? Any idea what you want?" Harry asked as he let out a soft groan at the friction.

"No, but I want something that means something to me, maybe I'll get a tattoo that has something to do with Ni. He really does mean the whole entire world to me. I've had him since I was three you know and he's been my best friend, even if then all he did was listen to me, but I always somehow knew he could do more. I could see it in his face the way he changed expressions slightly and how I thought I was going crazy, but it turned out I wasn't."

"I'm glad you love him so much. Now, how quiet do you think you can be?"

"Don't know, but wanna find out?" Louis asked with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end and John is out of the way!! Also, I tried with adding some more Louis with the other lads, but we needed to get rid of John so there wasn't much.
> 
> Also happy 1st b-day MITAM; I'm still bitter Home didn't make it on the album but oh well.


	28. I Love Yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm always going to love you too," Louis said with a soft smile as he leaned over to place a kiss to Niall's cheek and then rest his head on the blonde's shoulder.

*5 Months Later*

The day was finally here; Anne and Robin's wedding. The reception where the party would be taking place was a bit small, mostly just for their family and a few close friends like the other three boys and their families. Robin and Anne would be heading off on their long two month honeymoon while the five boys would spend those two months at the beach house enjoying their summer before Niall and Louis started their senior year of high school.

"Wearing anything sexy under your dress?" Louis asked the blonde as he did Niall's makeup.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Niall giggled, sliding his foot up Louis' leg slowly.

"Can't wait."

Harry walked in dressed in black dress pants, a white button up with most of its buttons undone and a black jacket. The two boys caught a glimpse of his stupid bird tattoos on Harry's chest and they rolled their eyes.

"Gonna show off your pets?" Louis teased as he grabbed Niall's eye shadow pallet.

"Very funny. Hurry up because we're leaving in half an hour," Harry told them as he walked towards them to look at himself through the mirror and fix his shirt.

"Why can't you button up your shirt like a normal person?" Niall questioned, trying not to move too much for Louis.

"Because I hate normal. Now hurry, darlings."

Harry walked out and Louis huffed. The two boys hurried to get ready and put on their dresses. Niall was wearing a peach colored halter dress that showed off his whole back, the material starting back again an inch above his ass and then flowing out softly down to his feet with a split on the left side that reached his upper thigh. He hadn't let Louis see his dress yet, wanting it to be a surprise and Louis didn't want Niall to see his dress either.

Louis was wearing the same color dress that reached down to his feet with lace sleeves that reached his elbows and the back side went down in a v-shape showing off just the center of his back. Their dresses were simple, but it was a simple wedding so there was no need for the extra accessories on them. Even their makeup was simple. They both wore heels, Niall wearing nude platform pumps and Louis wore white platform pumps.

"Babe, you almost ready?" Louis asked as he knocked on Niall's door.

Niall opened the door and Louis gaped at him. Niall blushed as he looked at Louis up and down as well.

"Fuck babe, gonna make it hard for me to not have my hands all over you all day," Louis groaned as he wrapped his arm around Niall's waist and pulled him close. "You're gonna catch a cold with the lack of clothing back here."

"And you look beautiful as well," Niall grinned, pecking Louis' lips lightly before taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

"My queens are looking quite stunning this evening," Harry spoke in a fake posh accent as he smiled at the two. "Gonna make the other two lads drool with how gorgeous you look."

The two walked up to Harry kissed his cheek on either side, leaving faint lipstick stains as they giggled.

The ceremony was touching and Niall paid attention to every little detail, imagining himself as the one saying 'I Do' with Louis, though he knew it wouldn't ever happen because they're technically brothers and Louis doesn't believe in marriage. Niall jumped when he felt a hand land on his thigh and he turned around to see Louis staring at him with a soft smile and a different glint in his eyes.

"I love you," Louis mouthed as he gave Niall's thigh a soft squeeze.

"Love you too," Niall mouthed back with a smile.

After that came the party and Louis was glued to his blonde's side the entire time. And the other three were even more over protective of their boys, glaring at a few guys who were checking them out for too long.

"Let's go dance," Louis said as he grabbed Niall's hand and made him stand up.

Niall simply followed Louis out onto the dance floor where a few other couples were, including Gemma and her boyfriend. The song changed to _Chasing Cars_ and Niall grinned because it was their song. Louis wrapped his arms around Niall's waist while the blonde wrapped his around Louis' neck as they began to sway.

"The song seems to follow us everywhere now," Louis commented with a smile, wanting to kiss the blonde but couldn't because they were in public and would probably give more than half the people that knew them a heart attack.

"Well that's because it's our song silly," Niall giggled, beginning to sing along.

"If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Louis sang, squeezing Niall's waist lightly.

"I don't quite know, how to say. How I feel," Niall sang back as he laid his head down on Louis' shoulder.

"You can tell me with other ways," Louis smirked as his hand rubbed up and down Niall's bare back before letting it slip inside his dress to touch his ass with his fingertips.

"Not in public!" Niall blushed, moving Louis' hand so it was resting on his hip.

"Not like they'll notice. Mom and Robin are off talking to our nan and everyone else seems to be tipsy."

"But Gemma's been looking at us all night and I think she's on to us now."

"Oh please, she's oblivious to a lot of things," Louis shrugged with a smirk, eyes flicking down to Niall's red lips.

"She's smarter than you think, babe," Niall grinned, tugging at the hairs at the nape of Louis' neck.

Louis looked around and found Gemma looking at them through the corner of her eye. Niall simply gave Louis a knowing look.

"I hate it when you're right," Louis grumbled and Niall giggled.

Harry was now dancing with Gemma as the song changed and Liam and Zayn walked over to take Louis and Niall. Liam took Niall for a change and Zayn took Louis.

"You and Louis look very pretty today," Liam said as he spun Niall around, making the blonde blush.

"And you look very handsome," Niall replied with a smile.

"Gemma's been looking at you and Lou all night, that's why we all came to your defense to throw her off a bit."

"Yeah that's what I told Louis so he'd back off on the affection a bit. Thanks for doing this," Niall said as he leaned up to kiss Liam's cheek.

"You're welcome, love."

Anne and Robin left the party sometime after midnight and Niall was already falling asleep at the table while the other four were off dancing. Suddenly someone sat next to him and Niall turned his head only to find Harry there.

"I'm so tired," Niall whined, leaning against Harry who wrapped an arm around his waist. "And my feet are killing me."

"That's why you bring extra shoes, besides, why would you wear heels that big?" Harry questioned as he placed a kiss to Niall's head.

"Don't be mean to me. When are we going home?"

"In a bit, I told the lads we're leaving so when they come back we will."

"Where are they?"

"Louis needed to use the bathroom or something," Harry shrugged, hand resting on Niall's bare thigh as he pushed the opening of his dress of to the side a bit.

"You're gonna show people my panties," Niall whined and Harry only laughed.

Louis returned without Liam and Zayn and sat on Niall's lap, giggling and kissing Niall's cheeks repeatedly.

"Where are the other two, I wanna go home," Niall whined, burying his face into Louis' chest.

"They stopped to say goodbye to their moms," Louis replied as he played with Niall's blonde hair.

They got home nearly an hour later, which Niall didn't like because he was now grumpy with how tired he was and how much his feet were hurting him. Louis followed him to his room and shut the door after they both said goodnight to the other boys.

"Babe," Louis spoke softly as he walked over to the blonde and began to kiss down his exposed back, making Niall shiver.

Louis' hands undid the knot tying the dress and let it fall and leaving his doll half naked. Niall only hummed as he stepped out of his dress and heels.

"Did Gemma talk to you?" Louis suddenly asked as he removed his dress as well.

"No. Did she talk to you?" Niall asked worriedly and Louis nodded. "What'd she say?"

"Well she's convinced there's something more going on between us, but said she won't say anything to mom or Robin, but that we can count on her for anything. I mean, if Gemma found out, it makes me think just how obvious we've been?" Louis questioned as he moved around Niall's room, putting his dress away.

"Well I mean, we've always been a little more affectionate with each other and all, but maybe Gemma is just a lot smarter than we think? I don't know, let's not worry about that right now though because I am tired and want to sleep."

Louis chuckled and the two finished their nightly routine before crawling under the covers in Niall's bed and fell asleep.

The five were driving two days later down to Robin's beach house. There bags were packed and they were ready for a nice summer together.

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover that I know you can't afford-"

"Lou, please don't sing that," Zayn groaned from the front seat, making Niall giggle as Louis pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You just can't appreciate The Chainsmokers and my queen Halsey together," Louis huffed out and Harry rolled his eyes knowing where this discussion was headed.

"You know I can't stand The Chainsmokers."

"Alright boys, let's not start arguing when we're all confined in the same vehicle for at least another half an hour. Now behave or we're dropping you off on the side of the road, understood?" Liam threatened with a serious tone in his voice as he glared at the two.

After a long car ride, they finally made it to the house and they all let out sighs of relief as they got out of the car and stretched. No one said much as they grabbed their things and headed inside, going up to their usual rooms.

"I'm so tired," Niall whined as he fell face first onto the bed.

"Same," Louis groaned, throwing his bag in a corner of the room and climbing on top of the blonde who groaned in pain at the sudden weight. "Don't be so lazy babe, we're here to have fun!"

"Fun does not mean have sex every possible minute of every day, Louis William."

"I didn't mean that, I mean we have a beach to ourselves, we have a pool, we can go explore the town," Louis listed off as he crawled over to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard.

"Can we put that off though? I just wanna eat and sleep," Niall mumbled as he crawled over to Louis and laid down on top of him, chest to chest.

"Isn't that what you always do?" Louis teased, playing with Niall's hair.

Niall did end up falling asleep and Louis, who really needed to go to the bathroom, had a hard time moving the blonde to the bed until Zayn walked in and helped him.

"Thanks," Louis whispered with a smile and headed to the bathroom quickly.

The blonde was woken up for dinner by Liam who was placing small kisses all along his neck. Niall whined and his eyes snapped open when Liam laughed.

"Did you do something?" Niall asked accusingly as he sat up and glared at the older lad.

"Just a pretty little bruise," Liam smirked and motioned for Niall to climb onto his back.

"Ass," Niall grumbled and did as he was told, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist and arms around his neck. "Can I sleep after dinner? I'm really tired."

"You're always tired, babe, you sure you're okay?" Liam asked worriedly as he began to head down the stairs.

"Perfectly fine, just, been thinking too much about college and it's keeping me up at night."

Dinner is loud and filled with jokes, Niall simply sitting back with a smile and enjoying being around his boys. After that they head outside, much to Niall's displeasure and lounge around the pool. The blonde simply lays down on the porch swing bed as he watches the others.

"Why are you so quiet?" Louis asks as he joins Niall, spooning the blonde despite the sticky summer air making them sweat.

"Why are you so loud?" Niall asked back with a smirk and Louis laughed.

"I've had years of practice babe."

Their summer came and went and soon the five were back home and gearing up for another school year. Zayn was starting his final year of college while Louis and Niall were starting their final year in high school. Robin moved in with them as soon as him and Anne came back from their honeymoon since they did have the bigger house and since it's been Louis' home for the past seventeen years. Niall was just happy to finally have his family complete with a dad and a sister.

"So have you applied to any college's yet?" Louis asked one day near the end of their summer break as they sat in their backyard with their feet in the pool.

"Just one, though I don't think I'll get in but it was worth a shot. You?" Niall asked back as he looked up at the sky.

"Nope. Not really in a hurry, kind of thinking about taking a year off or something. Maybe work and make my own money, start saving up. You know I'm gonna miss you next year."

"Aww Lou, I'll miss you too, but eventually we had to go our own ways."

"I know, but you've been with me since I was three and you've always been there for me and now there's going to be distance between us and you won't be there when I turn around to tell you something. It's going to be hard," Louis finished off in a whisper, hand reaching out to take Niall's and locking their fingers together.

Niall nodded sadly with a sigh. "It is. It's going to be like this from now on. We're seventeen now, Lou and we're only getting older and the older we get the more we're going to want to start our own lives. Nothing is forever as much as we would like it to be. And you know we're only a phone call, text or Skype away. I'll be back to visit as much as I can and I'm always going to love you no matter what because you've been my first everything."

"I'm always going to love you too," Louis said with a soft smile as he leaned over to place a kiss to Niall's cheek and then rest his head on the blonde's shoulder.

*

"Are we going to prom this year?" Louis asked as him and Niall walked around the mall to buy clothes for their new school year.

"We should, make the most of our final year in high school or otherwise we'll regret this sometime down the line," Niall replied with a giggle as they headed towards Forever 21.

"Why do you always shop here?"

"Because I like it and it's the only store that actually has my type of style and what I like. Besides, you always buy Adidas now so don't complain."

"Speaking off, you still have my black Adidas crop top," Louis mumbled as he followed Niall towards the crop tops.

"I know, I like wearing it because it reminds me of you," Niall winked over at Louis who blushed a bit.

Louis hummed in response and played with his necklace, the one that Gemma had given them for their birthday but Louis' said Niall because the two switched necklaces after their first time back in December. Louis never took it off and liked to hold onto the heart shaped necklace when he was feeling anxious or played with his when he was bored.

"Would you still love me even if I had a pussy?" Niall suddenly asked as he looked through the racks of clothes, finding some cute shorts but pouting when he didn't find them in his size.

"W-What?" Louis coughed out in surprise, cheeks a bright red as he looked around to make sure no one heard. "Why would you ask that while we're in public?"

"Because I just thought of it. Would you or would you not? Because you do know that dolls don't technically have genitals but girl dolls have boobs and guy dolls don't even have a bulge so therefore technically speaking I should not have a dick but instead should have a vagina because it's like guy dolls have one you know? Because you don't want to scare children by making a guy doll have a penis," Niall explained with a serious tone as he looked at Louis momentarily before going back to searching through the cute clothes.

"Um well putting it that way, it would have made sense, but yeah I would have still loved you. Would have been a different experience since I've never been with a girl like that and I don't ever plan too," Louis replied softly, the blush still present on his face. "Satisfied because I feel awkward."

"Very," Niall grinned and pecked Louis' lips before heading to a different part.

"Niall, what am I going to do with you," Louis sighed and shook his head as he followed after the blonde.

*

Louis was sitting in front of his dollhouse, rearranging the furniture and sighing softly. He let his eyes wander around the house, lingering in the room that used to be Niall's. He remembered the countless times he spent dressing his doll, moving him around the house and telling him secrets. Now the doll replica of Niall and the other one with brown hair and blue eyes that resembled Louis sat on the bed with large smiles on their faces.

"I miss you mom, I wish you could be here with me. Wish you could have been here when I needed you the most," Louis whispered sadly, a tear running down his cheek. "Wish you hadn't left me so soon."

Niall stood by the doorway of Louis' room with tears in his eyes as he watched Louis break down. He was itching to go and comfort him, but he also knew that sometimes Louis just needed time on his own. And this time Niall would give him his space and if Louis needed him, then he'd be right there to comfort him. He would always be there, just like he was there from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember writing this, but the closer we get to the end the more sentimental I get and thus the chapters sound a little sad. Also I fell down the stairs at my house on Friday night and my ass really hurts, but I'm fine so don't worry.
> 
> Also there's only three actual chapters left until we get to the extras but more info on that in the next chapter or so. This whole chapter was weird and like I said, I don't remember writing it so yeah


	29. Senior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were running late to their final first day of high school. Niall was in a bad mood and Louis couldn't find one of his black vans. Robin and Anne kept shouting at the two to hurry up or otherwise they wouldn't make it on time and the longer Niall waited for Louis the more angry he got.

They were running late to their final first day of high school. Niall was in a bad mood and Louis couldn't find one of his black vans. Robin and Anne kept shouting at the two to hurry up or otherwise they wouldn't make it on time and the longer Niall waited for Louis the more angry he got.

"Louis, just wear some other shoes!" Niall shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Louis shouted back and Niall grumbled about how he can't wait to not deal with this next year when they head off in different directions.

Louis walked downstairs wearing the baby blue vans he'd gotten for Christmas last year and a pout on his face. Niall let out a sigh and grabbed the car keys as the two headed out to say goodbye to Anne.

"Oh my boys, have fun and make the most of your senior year because it's going to go by really fast. I love you," Anne told them as she hugged each boy and kissed their cheek.

"We love you too mom," Louis grinned and they said goodbye to Robin before heading off. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Couldn't sleep last night," Niall sighed as he started the car and began to drive off towards the school.

"Why? Nervous about school or what?" Louis asked worriedly, rubbing the blonde's thigh and poking the hole on the knee of Niall's skinny jeans.

"No reason. So how many classes do we have together?"

"Like five and lunch, so we'll see each other quite a lot during the day."

Once inside the school, it didn't take long for the two to split up and go meet up with their friends. Niall finds his Aussie boys hanging by Luke's locker and smiles when Ashton wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Have a nice summer?" Mikey asked the doll boy who nodded.

"Yeah and even better now that mom and Robin are married and we're finally a family."

The days come and go and suddenly another birthday/Christmas arrives and with it, Niall's confirmation letter to a college he applied to.

"But that's like nearly five hours away! It's farther away then the boys' college!" Louis cried as he read over the letter again.

"I know, but I really like it there. The campus is great, they say the professors are amazing and they have every class I need. Let's not worry about this right now, we still have a little less than nine months together to enjoy being with each other," Niall spoke softly as he took the letter from Louis who looks like he's about to cry.

"You're right, besides, we have a little sibling on the way that we can focus on."

Anne had given them the surprise on Christmas morning that she was six weeks along and everyone was over the moon with the news.

"And we also have prom in a few months," Niall listed as he pulled Louis on top of him with his hands finding their usual place inside his shirt right on the small of his back.

"We do," Louis grinned lazily, pressing soft little kisses along Niall's neck and exposed collarbone. "And we're home alone."

"We are, aren't we?"

Louis moved his lips until they found Niall's and they began to kiss in an almost needy manner. It was rough and sloppy, hands struggling to remove their clothes as they hurried before someone came home. Their intimate moments together were less frequent now since Robin was usually at home with them in the afternoons even when Anne worked and it got a bit harder to be quiet at night so they always waited until they were home alone to do something.

"I want you," Niall whispered breathlessly as Louis sucked him off, humming around the blonde's length in response and making Niall moan, his fingers tangled in Louis' hair.

Louis pulled away with a pop, lips shiny with spit and precome and swollen. He moved around until he found the lube and condoms from Niall's bedside table drawer, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

"I love you so so so much," Louis mumbled against Niall's lips as he pushed the first finger in.

"L-Love you too, so so so m-much," Niall replied, breath hitching as the second finger was added and he began to feel slight pain.

~

"Fuck, it keeps getting better and better," Louis breathed out tiredly as he collapsed next to the sweaty blonde.

"And you're bigger than I remember," Niall whined as he began to ache. "And we need to clean up before mom and Robin get home."

"But I wanna cuddle you," Louis whined childishly as he pulled the blonde into his arms, not caring about getting sticky from Niall's release.

"We can cuddle afterwards and we need my room to not smell like sex so let's get up."

"You're so bossy after sex."

"And you're so whiny."

*

"So you're not going to college this year?" Liam asked as him and Louis watched a movie in his and Zayn's apartment.

"No, wanna stay back and help mom with the baby and hopefully be able to decide what I want to do with my life. Niall knew right away he wanted to teach little kids since he adores them, Zayn's becoming an Art teacher, you're in for music and so is Harry and I don't even know what I want," Louis huffed out in frustration as he cuddled into Liam's side.

"Well what do you like? Maybe you can go into music as well, you've always said you wanted to see how producing goes."

"I just don't know."

Liam smiled sadly and rubbed Louis' arm up and down in a comforting manner. "You'll figure it out, trust me."

The apartment door opened and Zayn, Niall and Harry walked in with grocery bags and taking off their snow covered shoes.

"I can't feel my legs anymore!" Niall whined from the kitchen and Louis giggled into Liam's side.

"Not my fault you fell into a bank of snow," Zayn teased the blonde who whined louder and Harry sighed. "Fine, go to my room and change, I'll dry your clothes in a bit."

Niall walked out of the kitchen with a large pout on his face, cheeks tinged red and watery blue eyes visible as he walked past Liam and Louis in the living room. They noticed that Niall's once light washed jeans were soaked and so were his socks.

"What happened?" Louis asked as he followed after the blonde to Zayn's room.

"When I got out of the car I slipped on ice and fell into a large pile of snow and those fucking idiots instead of helping me laughed and now I'm really cold and I'm having such a shitty day and- and," before Niall could finish he burst into loud sobs that had Louis cooing as he pulled the blonde into his arms.

"Oh love it's okay, we'll get you into dry clothes and then warm you up and I'll cuddle you and make you some hot chocolate and I won't let go of you until you feel better, yeah?" Louis suggested as he rubbed Niall's back. "And I'll yell at Harry and Zayn for being so mean to you."

Louis helped Niall change and then wrapped him in a blanket before leading him to the living room. Niall glared at Harry and Zayn who snickered, but they shut up when Louis turned to glare at them.

"Mama Louis is at it again," Zayn mumbled.

"Hey, watch it. Alright babe, go sit with Liam and I'll be back with your hot chocolate," Louis cooed at Niall who nodded and went over to Liam who cuddled the blonde.

"Stop babying him, he's just like this cause mom is pregnant and he's secretly sad he won't be the baby of the family anymore," Harry said as he put his phone away and looked over at Niall who was glaring at him and Liam rolled his eyes.

"They're so mean to me, Li," Niall pouted, looking up at Liam who kissed his forehead.

"Just please stop it you two," Liam sighed as he glared at Zayn and Harry.

Louis walked in with Niall's hot chocolate and gave it to the blonde who sat between them quietly. More days passed and eventually Niall and Louis were looking for their prom outfits and gearing up for their graduation just shortly after that.

"So what color dress do you want?" Louis asked as they searched through the many options.

"I don't know, they're all so pretty. Nothing too bright though, I don't like dark pinks or blues," Niall hummed as he looked through some light pink colored dresses.

"Well we're going to match, so make a good choice, yeah?"

Niall giggled and nodded as he continued to looked for a dress. Niall ended up choosing a white/beige colored dress with lace at the top and a side slit on the left. He grinned and dragged Louis to the dressing room so he could try it on.

"What do you think?" Niall asked when he walked out and spun around for Louis who whistled.

"It's perfect for you, babe. You're going to be the prettiest one at prom," Louis grinned, wrapping his arms around Niall and pulling him close to peck his lips. "So is this the one?"

"It's the one. Now let's go look for yours! What kind do you want?" Niall asked as he dragged Louis into the dressing room to help him get out off the dress.

"Actually I was thinking about wearing a tux, be your proper date and all. Let mom take those cheesy pictures, like she did with Harry and Kendall and we're going to have the best night because you're my boyfriend and you deserve it. I know we can't really do actual dates and kiss in public like couples do for fear that someone who knows us will see, but as your boyfriend, we're going to go together and I'm going to try my best to make it unforgettable for you."

Niall smiled as he teared up a bit and hugged Louis tight. "Thank you so much," he whispered, placing a kiss to Louis' cheek before pulling away and changing into his normal clothes.

*

The day of their prom arrived and Louis walked out of his room with the corsage he was going to give Niall and a soft smile on his face as he headed towards the blonde's. He knocked on the door before walking in and smiling when he saw Niall putting on his shoes.

"You look amazing, love," Louis spoke softly, a fond smile on his face as he walked over to him.

"Thanks and you look quite handsome," Niall giggled, pecking Louis' lips.

"Here," Louis said as he gave Niall the corsage and helped him to put it on. "You know sometimes I see you and I can't believe you're real. Sometimes it feels like you're a dream. You came to change my life for the better and I can't thank you enough for always being here with me."

"Aww Lou!" Niall cooed and hugged him tight, tucking his head into Louis' neck.

Before they headed downstairs, Louis took a selfie of the two and uploaded it to his Instagram.

_@LouTommoStyles: Taking my best friend/partner in crime/my love to Prom and he always looks gorgeous @Niall_TommoS_

Louis was right when he said that Anne would go crazy with pictures. And it didn't help that she was seven months pregnant with twin girls so she was extra emotional and kept mumbling 'oh my babies' over and over while Robin looked in amusement. Gemma was there as well, taking pictures while Louis did his best to not snap at his family. Niall was the only who seemed to enjoy so much attention even though before it wasn't really like that.

"Okay, can we please stop? I don't want to be late," Louis told them after a few more pictures, arm around Niall's waist as he began to shove him towards the front door.

"Alright alright. Have fun, be safe and don't come back too late. You might be eighteen now but that still doesn't make you old enough to make your own choices while you still live under my roof. Got it?" Anne threatened them with a smile as she hugged them one last time.

"Anne, please," Robin laughed and waved the boys goodbye.

Niall giggles all the way to the car, waving at Gemma who blows him a kiss. The music playing fills the silence and Niall sings along every so often until they reach the place where their prom is being held. They entered the place holding hands and took their picture at the entrance; Louis with an arm around Niall's waist and Niall standing sideways close to Louis.

"Let's go dance!" Niall cried over the loud music and tugged Louis towards the dancefloor as a DJ Snake and Justin Bieber song came on.

Louis could only roll his eyes but followed after him anyway and they danced their first hour away. They were glued to each other's side nearly all night, except for when Ashton asked Niall for a dance and Louis had gone off with his friends Jade and Jesy. After the party ended, Louis drove them to Zayn and Liam's apartment and Niall was very much confused.

"Why are we here?" Niall asked.

"Well I figured we could have a night to ourselves, but don't worry, I told mom we'd be here so she won't worry," Louis said as he parked his car and the two got out.

Inside the apartment, Niall removed his shoes at the entrance and twirled around until he reached the living room and plopped down on the couch tiredly.

"Want anything? There's water, beer and some expired yogurt," Louis said as he walked into the living room and Niall scrunched his nose up cutely. "I'll take that as a no."

"I want you," Niall pouted, making grabby hands at Louis.

"Yeah? How bad?" Louis smirked, going over to Niall and grabbing his hands, pulling him up and into his arms.

"Very bad," Niall mumbled, eyes blown wide with lust and arms around Louis' neck as they swayed back and forth.

"I just wanna give you something before we do anything else though," Louis said as he moved his hands to Niall's hips and pulled him away gently. "It's pretty important and special."

"What is it?" Niall asked curiously as he watched the brunette lad looking all nervous as he moved his right hand into his right pocket of the jacket.

Louis pulled out a small box and he held it in his palm for a few seconds before looking up at Niall who was looking slightly confused but seemed to somewhat understand what the box was for.

"You know I'm not really keen on the idea of marriage after well everything and I know you are and it pains me to know that we can't do that even though I do love you very much and would do it in a heartbeat. But uh, I uh, got you a promise ring, well more like rings," Louis chuckled nervously as he opened the box and showed Niall the three silver colored rings. "The first one is just a small simple thin band and with it I promise you to be the brother you'll always need me to be no matter what the situation is or what type of relationship we have with each other." Continued Louis as he slid the first ring onto Niall's finger.

"I want the second ring to be a promise of friendship because you've always been there for me, even if I didn't really know it and I've always been there for you and through it all you've been my best friend, my partner in crime for everything these past five years. And the last one, this tiara shaped one is a promise that I'm making to you that I will always love you. Always will even if you decide to marry Zayn on the beach. I'm promising to be yours forever if you promise to be mine," spoke Louis softly as he slid the last ring and looked up at Niall who had tears in his eyes.

"I promise you to be the brother, the friend and to give you my love," Niall choked out and cupped Louis' face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. "forever and ever and ever, my partner in crime."

Louis laughed shakily into Niall's lips as his hands took their usual residence on Niall's hips.

*

"Wait, you what?" Harry choked out as he looked at Louis and Niall who giggled.

"I gave him a promise ring or three," Louis told Harry, arm around Niall as the blonde cuddled into his side. "Look, it's no big deal. I just made him a promise that I would always love him as my brother, my best friend and my lover."

"Don't be so jealous, Harry, you know we love you a lot too," Niall smiled teasingly as he went over to sit on Harry's lap and pecked his lips.

"And I know you do and I do too, but I just hope you too are completely sure about this," Harry told them, hands resting on Niall's hips as Louis moved to curl up into his side.

"Haz, chill babe. You know Ni and I have always had a special kind of love and I will always love him because he really does mean everything to me," Louis explained, gaze locked on Niall who was playing with a button on Harry's shirt.

"You guys are too cute and I really do wish you the best," Harry spoke softly as he pulled them into a hug. "It's just, it's weird seeing you two growing up so fast like this. I still remember when Niall freaked out the first time he saw his dick."

"And now he can't get enough," Louis joked and Harry and Louis laughed while Niall whined with his face a bright shade of red.

"You guys are so mean. And you Louis William, can find someone else to satisfy your needs because I'm not going to budge," Niall huffed out and walked out of Harry's room and heading to his own.

"Seems like you're gonna have blue balls for the next however long Niall decides to stay mad at you," Harry teased, ruffling Louis' hair affectionately.

"Not really, I'll find someone else," Louis purred, moving around to straddle Harry.

*

"Staring out into the sea of students sitting here in front of me, all I can do now is wish you all luck in the future and I hope you can meet your dreams. Without further more, this concludes the graduation ceremony for the class of 2016. Congratulations to the new graduates!" The principle of their high school cheered into the microphone and the teachers, parents and friends all clapped and cheered as the students began to throw their caps into the air.

"We made it," Niall smiled with teary eyes as he hugged Louis tightly.

"We did it, babe," Louis mumbled excitedly as he spun Niall around and the two laughed.

The two went out to find their family and spotted Anne first, her large pregnant belly making her easy to find as she wiped her tears away. Robin was standing next to her smiling at the two boys proudly with Harry, Liam and Zayn as well.

"Oh my babies," Anne cried and hugged them as best she could. "I'm so proud of you two."

"Thanks mom," Louis laughed as they pulled away.

"Congratulations, boys," Robin smiled and hugged them as well.

"This is really bittersweet," Niall mumbled into Zayn's shoulder as the black haired lad hugged him tight.

"It is and it's going to be even more when you leave in a few months, but just know how proud I am of you for how far you've come. It's amazing how much progress you've made in five years," Zayn said as he pulled back from their hug to look at Niall.

"Thank you."

And honestly, Niall couldn't actually believe he was standing here and looking at all of his classmates for the last time. There would be no more returning to this school after the summer break. There would be no more sharing memories with the kids he grew up with in the last five years. This was it, he was going to move on soon and start making new memories on his own without Louis and that's what scared him the most. Being apart for so long.

Niall was talking to Liam while Louis was talking to his mom and Robin, their eyes meeting and telling each other everything they needed with just one look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They graduated *cries in spanish* Anyways, we're closer to the end now so fasten your seat belts and get ready to say goodbye.


	30. "Wake Up, Louis"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is where it ends and you gotta let go. I'm only here because I was your anchor, you needed an anchor to stay and I was that, but now you gotta fight," Niall told Louis, leaving him even more confused than ever as he stared at the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers*plot twist...

It was a day after their graduation when Anne went into labor. Niall and Louis were over excited at the fact that their baby sisters would be coming soon. It was hours later, sometime past midnight when the first baby arrived. Anne named her Hailey and the second one followed with a five minute difference and was named Hannah.

"Oh my gosh, they're so tiny," Niall cooed quietly as he held Hannah later in the morning after Harry and Gemma had driven them back to the hospital.

"And so precious," Louis agreed, holding Hailey who was moving around a bit in his arms.

"So the doctor said they're okay?" Gemma asked as she stared at her two baby sisters sleeping peacefully in the boys' arms.

"Perfectly fine despite being almost four weeks early. Doctor said they'll be able to go home with us in a day or two," Anne replied with a smile, Robin sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"Is their room done?" Harry asked, letting Hailey grab his finger and hold it in her tiny fist.

"Yeah, everything's ready."

Anne and the babies were allowed to go home two days later and Louis, Harry, Niall and Gemma stayed back to wait for them. They'd put pink balloons in the living room and a welcome home banner. The front door opened and Anne stepped inside with one of the twins followed shortly by Robin and the other baby.

"Which one is which?" Gemma asked curiously as she peeked at both her sisters.

"This one is Hannah," Anne said as she pointed at the baby with the purple blanket. "And this one is Hailey."

Niall sat down in front of the two babies and cooed at them, getting Hannah's attention for a bit. Louis was watching fondly as he leaned against Harry's side while Anne and Robin talked to Gemma. Eventually Louis had to drag Niall away from the babies since they needed to sleep and Anne and Robin would be taking them upstairs to what used to be Harry's room. Harry had moved out as soon as he returned from college and moved in with Zayn and Liam. He'd said something about being too old to still be living at home when his two best friends already had their own place.

"Aww but Lou!" Niall whined as Louis dragged him to Louis' room.

"No buts, babe, they've gotta sleep. You'll have plenty of time this summer to feed them, change their diaper and all that jazz," Louis explained as he closed his bedroom door.

"But you'll see them more than me because you're going to stay and I'm going to leave."

Louis only chuckled and shook his head, going over to Niall and pulling him towards the bed.

"Stop pouting baby boy, you'll get your time with the twins. Besides, newborn babies don't do much for awhile. They're boring."

"Speaking of boring, we still on for this weekend?" Niall asked as he placed his hands on Louis' chest and moved them upwards until they were wrapped around his neck. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Of course we are. Spending the weekend with our boys at their place," Louis answered with a smile, hands on Niall's hips and dancing around slowly. "We're gonna have so much fun together."

Niall smiled a bit sadly, knowing why Louis was so intent in spending this summer together as much as they could. He'd be staying back on his own while the other four went off to continue their studies. Niall knew the real reason why Louis didn't apply to any colleges. Louis didn't think he was smart enough, was never really interested in his classes and always struggled with school. Louis had always joked around saying that school wasn't for him, but Niall could see the way Louis sometimes wanted to just curl up and cry because he thought he was too stupid when something was so simple. Niall would watch with a tight feeling in his chest when Louis would be proud of getting something past a D in an assignment or test. Louis hadn't been like that, Niall remembered when Louis earned A's and B's, but then high school came along and the blonde saw Louis' confidence in his school work crumble. He saw everything change.

*

On Saturday Louis and Niall were over at the boys apartment sometime before dinner, Zayn ordering them some pizzas as they sit around and chat while they wait. Louis was glued to Niall's side, arms wrapped tightly around his waist and head tucked into Niall's neck.

"What's up with you?" Liam asked as he nudged Louis' side with his foot as they continued to wait for their pizzas.

"I just love my baby so much," Louis mumbled tiredly, snuggling further into Niall who giggled, playing with Louis' hair.

The pizzas arrive and they eat around the coffee table laughing and joking around like old times. Except it wasn't like old times because to Louis, these gatherings were starting to feel more like a goodbye and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake off that sad feeling.

"Just enjoy yourself, please. I know this is hard, but I want you to be happy because you're breaking my heart," Niall mumbled, his lips pressed to Louis' cheek as he closed his eyes and inhaled his sweet scent.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm raining on your parade," Louis replied quietly, not wanting to let the other three in on their conversation. He liked to keep somethings private with his doll.

"Hmm, I can think of different ways you can rain on me," Niall smirked, hand sneaking past the waistband of Louis' skirt and letting the tips of his fingers brush against the waistband of his panties.

"Ni," Louis whined with a blush on his cheeks.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright lovebirds, don't need you having sex in the middle of the living room, though it would be nice to watch," Zayn teases them and Louis rolls his eyes as Niall throws a pillow at him.

"So how's the new addition to the family?" Liam asks with a smile, watching how both Louis and Niall light up at the mention of their little sisters.

"They're the cutest! Though it hurts my ears when they cry," Niall said with a slight frown.

"And Niall won't change a diaper," Louis teased.

"Well it's gross," Niall said as he scrunched up his nose and shook his head while the others laughed.

They ate pizzas and watched a movie, Zayn giving them all beers until Harry suggested they go stronger. They were all tipsy, getting close to being drunk and Niall and Louis were getting a little too handsy with each other, not that the others were complaining.

"I want a kiss," Niall slurred as he puckered his lips at Louis who giggled and leaned forward to press his lips to Niall's.

Zayn threw them popcorn while Liam and Harry made kissing noises to tease the younger two.

"So when's the wedding?" Harry asked the younger boys.

"We'll go to Vegas when we turn twenty one and get married in one of those chapels at the strip," Louis answered as he pulled Niall closer to him with an arm around the blonde's waist, his fingers in the waistband of his shorts.

"We better get an invitation then," Liam grinned teasingly and Zayn chuckled.

They all headed off to bed sometime after two in the morning, Niall sleeping in Zayn's room and Louis in Harry's.

"So are you really going to marry Louis in Vegas?" Zayn questioned as he watched Niall undress until he was left in his panties and pulled an old t-shirt over his head.

"As if, you know Lou doesn't want to get married and it's not like we can. Besides, I made a promise to you, didn't I?" Niall grinned as he crawled on the bed until he was face to face with Zayn. "We're going to have a great big wedding."

"I know, but I also don't want you to feel forced simply because we made that promise," Zayn spoke gently as he stroked the side of Niall's face.

"You're not forcing me," Niall whispered and leaned forward to peck his lips.

"Am I forcing you know?" Zayn asked as he flipped them over so Niall was pinned to the bed with his wrists above his head being captured by one of Zayn's hands.

"Nope," Niall giggled, bucking up slightly into Zayn.

"Good," Zayn smirked and leaned down to suck a mark onto Niall's neck while grinding down onto the blonde and hearing him release small little pants.

*

Louis walked into Niall's room and he sighed sadly when he saw it. Niall's things were all mostly packed in boxes, his vanity completely bare of the things it once held. Niall was putting some clothes into suitcases, just leaving a few pieces out for the last few days he'd be spending at home before heading off. The blonde looked up and smiled tiredly at Louis who swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to not start crying right then and there.

"Hey Lou, what's up?" Niall asked as he zipped up his bag and placed it next to his boxes.

"Can we talk?" Louis spoke rather nervously, playing with his fingers as he tried to ignore the growing empty feeling in his chest the longer he looked at Niall's almost bare room.

"About what?" Niall questioned worriedly, growing even more scared the longer Louis stood there without saying anything. "Louis, please, what is it? You're kind of scaring me here."

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Louis said, "I think we should break up."

"What? But why? Louis, don't do this to me right now."

"Ni, I just- I don't think I'll be able to do this whole long distance shit. I feel like shit knowing you're leaving in three days and pretty soon I won't have you around and I'm going to be stuck here not knowing what to fucking do with my life. I love you, so much, I really do, but I can't do this with you leaving me. I can't be waiting for you to come back knowing you have a new life away from here," Louis choked out, tears blurring his vision but he refused to cry right now. He needed to be strong to be able to do this. "I-I also want to give you the chance to be a normal person. Experience college without being tied down to me. Meet other boys, go to parties."

"But I don't want that, I want you Louis! Jesus, you think this easy for me? I'm fucking terrified to leave the only place I've ever called home. Terrified to step foot out of my comfort zone, out of my haven. You're my home, Lou and I really don't want to leave you because you mean so much to me," Niall explained as he walked over to Louis and grabbed his hands, looking into his teary blue eyes and seeing the pain and heartbreak in them.

"And you're my whole world, the one who has been there for me through everything from the very beginning. You're the only person connecting me to my mom, but we need to let go."

Niall simply shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks before he hugged Louis tight, sobbing into his shoulder as Louis did the same. The two held onto each other as they sank to the ground, refusing to let go. Not wanting to leave each other.

"T-Then you come with me. We can find our own place and-"

"No babe, this is something you have to do on your own. I've got no plans there, no school or job and here I've got a job and I've got mom and Robin and the twins. And I'll get you and the boys when you return and I'll be here waiting for you with open arms and kisses as long as you still want them. I don't want to hold you back from your dream so it's best if we end things here, but always remember my promises," Louis whispered as he grabbed Niall's hand, the one with the rings and brought it up to his lips to kiss them. "As long as you have these on, I'll be there."

Niall choked back a sob as he nodded and the two kissed; throwing all of their love and passion into it. Not holding back as Louis cupped Niall's face and tasted the salty tears on the blonde's lips. This would be their goodbye. Their final kisses, their final touches, their final night together.

"You gotta promise me something, Louis," Niall suddenly spoke after they pulled away from their kiss. His blue eyes were dull and he looked paler than Louis remembered. Something was wrong and Louis could feel it.

"What is it? Ni, what's going on?"

"This is where it ends and you gotta let go. I'm only here because I was your anchor, you needed an anchor to stay and I was that, but now you gotta fight," Niall told Louis, leaving him even more confused than ever as he stared at the blonde.

"I don't understand? Babe, what are you talking about?"

"I can't say much more because you'll figure it all out on your own, but when you do, don't forget everything that we shared. Everything that happened. I knew this couldn't last and I guess a small part of me kind of hoped it would. Just remember that I'm real and when you go to bed tonight, you'll make your choice. I played along and held you down for as long as I could, but the story ends here and you need to decide what comes next."

"You're not going to turn back into a doll, are you? I thought you were human," Louis wondered as he let his hands roam every inch of Niall's body to make sure he was still there. To make sure he was still real and not plastic.

"Like I said, you'll understand soon and when you do, you'll have to make another choice. Well more like many choices, but you'll be fine because I'll still be there for you. I might be a little different, but I'll be there nonetheless and you gotta remember that I am real."

Louis didn't know what else to say. He just didn't know what to think of everything that Niall was telling him. He didn't even want to ask Niall what it all meant because he got the feeling that he'd be losing the blonde either way so instead he just let Niall pull him into a hug and tried to relax his body. He tried not to think about it because it was making his head spin and a dull ache appeared in his body.

"I love your hugs," Louis mumbles tiredly as he cuddled into Niall's chest as the blonde played with his hair and pressed kisses to the top of his head.

"And I love hugging you," Niall giggles though it sounded distant and with a slight echo to it that made shivers run down Louis' spine. Almost as if Niall were fading.

"Wait, where is everyone? Haven't seen them since breakfast," Louis asked suddenly, realizing how quiet the house was with no babies crying or Harry barging into their room.

"They went out, but you'll see them soon again," Niall shrugged as he continued to hug Louis.

As Louis fought hard to stay awake, Niall started to sing and his voice sounded like an angel was singing him to sleep. A beautiful angel that Louis didn't want to let go of.

"You've been deep in a coma, but I stood right here. When you thought there was no one, I was still right here. You were scared, but I told ya, open up your eyes," Niall sang and Louis frowned because something felt familiar. "So wake up, your sleeping heart. I know sometimes we'll be afraid. But no more playing safe, my dear. I'm here. So wake up."

And with that, Louis was asleep in no time in his doll's arms.

 _"Wake up, Louis. You really need to wake up,"_ a familiar voice told him, but Louis' eyes felt heavy and for some reason he couldn't wake up.

He couldn't even move. It was like his body had stopped responding to him and he was just laying still. He was aware that he was cold and thirsty, but nothing was cooperating with him and Niall's arms felt faint around him, like the sense of a lingering touch that's no longer there.

 _"Please Lou, wake up,"_ that voice begged and Louis could hear the desperation and slight hope in the tone.

 _"Wake up, babe,"_ came Niall's sweet angelic voice and suddenly his eyes snapped open and a gasp left his body as his eyes tried to adjust to the blinding light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more will be explained next chapter, which is the last chapter of this story. And I literally came up with this idea last night and I won't be doing the extra chapters so next chapter is the very LAST ONE.
> 
> Also the song Niall sings is Wake Up by The Vamps, I've had that song stuck in my head all day so enjoy


	31. "Ni?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ni? I-If you can hear me, please come back. I miss you and I really need you here with me. Life isn't the same. Please," Louis begged quietly, pressing his lips to the doll before setting it back down and heading off to get ready for bed.

_"Wake up, babe,"_ came Niall's sweet angelic voice and suddenly his eyes snapped open and a gasp left his body as his eyes tried to adjust to the blinding light.

"Oh my gosh. Louis," a voice gasped and Louis tried finding the voice, but he was having a hard time adjusting his eyes to the light. It was like he'd been in total darkness for far too long and he didn't like not knowing where he was or what was happening.

Suddenly other voices were in the room and Louis' blurry eyes adjusted to two familiar figures and a man in a white lab coat. As he started to regain more of his senses, he heard an annoying beeping coming from next to him and suddenly someone was calling his name. Louis looked at the strange man who was looking down at him worriedly.

"Louis, can you hear me?" The man asked somewhere to his left.

Louis went to speak, but instead he coughed at how dry his throat was. Someone was helping him sit up and a glass of water with a straw was placed to his lips. He took small sips, being encouraged by the familiar person to take it slow and not be greedy. Once he was done, his eyes focused in on Anne and Harry, but they looked different. Harry wasn't twenty one, he was sixteen. He realized he was in a hospital room and the whiteboard hanging on the wall in front of his bed had the date and the year was 2012, meaning he was thirteen. And Niall wasn't even in the room, so when he heard his voice, it had been in his head.

"Louis, does anything hurt?" The guy, a doctor, asked him again and Louis shook his head slowly being careful to not make himself dizzy.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, throat burning from lack of use and voice cracking.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"No."

"You were in a car accident with your father six months ago and you've been in a coma ever since. We honestly had no idea if you would ever wake up since your injuries had healed awhile ago, but you've decided to rejoin us," Anne explained softly with a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

"A car accident? A-And how's John?"

Harry and Anne shared a look and that was all Louis needed to know that his father had died. His father might have been an asshole and hurt him a lot, but it still hurt that his father was gone. Both his parents were, but at least he still had Anne and Harry.

"We're going to do a few tests to make sure he's doing okay and that there isn't any effects that the coma might have left. If all is good he might be able to leave in a day or two," the doctor was telling Harry and Anne, Louis tuning in to hear the last part.

"Alright."

It was a long day with the doctor and nurses running tests on him and taking his blood. By late afternoon he was back in his room feeling tired and letting Anne feed him his dinner.

"How did it happen?" Louis asked his stepmom, catching her slightly off guard since he's been pretty much quiet since he woke up.

"He was mad because I told him I was fighting for your custody since we were getting divorced and he said he wasn't going to let you go so he took you and he was slightly drunk so he ended up getting in an accident not long after. He died on the scene," Anne explained as she grabbed some peas with the spoon before feeding Louis who was silent once again.

"I'm full," Louis told her quietly and she nodded, pushing the tray away and leaning down to kiss his head.

"Get some rest. Harry will be in to stay with you tonight if you need anything. I have to work but I'll be back in the morning."

Louis nodded and watched her leave. Louis watched TV for a bit before his eyes began to feel heavy and he decided to call it a day.

In his dream, he was standing in the middle of the hall in his house. He frowned in confusion and headed down the hall until he reached his room and pushed the door open, finding Niall sitting on his bed with a picture frame in his hands. The picture was of Louis and Harry when they were younger.

"Ni?" Louis called as he stood in the doorway.

"I was waiting for you, wondering how much longer it would take for you to get here," Niall giggled as he set the picture down and went over to Louis, pulling him into a tight hug. "I've missed you babe."

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Louis asked in a slight angry tone that made Niall flinch a bit, but Louis wanted answers.

Niall sighed and pulled away from Louis who didn't even hug him back. The two sat on the bed and Louis waited for the blonde to explain. Niall turned to face Louis and grabbed his hands gently.

"Just know that I didn't want to lie to you, in case you're mad at me. I had to make your dream-life as real as possible so you wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. About me being your anchor, well I was just holding you down between life and death. I needed you to think about what choice you'd make. Your injuries were pretty bad Lou, doctors didn't think you'd make it but you held on," Niall told Louis, reaching over to cup his right cheek. "I couldn't let you leave."

"Thanks, but what was all that about? Like my fake life."

"It was a bit of a look into your future if you decided to stay with the living. Of course in your dream John was still around but that was because you didn't know he was dead. And everything that happened could happen, but it doesn't mean it will."

"But you are real, right?" Louis asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"You'll have to find that out babe."

"If you are, I promise to make things right with you."

"You don't have to prove anything to me or change because I know you love me and I understand why you're afraid of certain things that come with being in a relationship, though you don't need to be. Now I gotta go, but I'll see you soon," Niall smiled, stroking Louis' cheek and leaning forward to peck his lips. "And don't push your family away, they've missed you and they're worried about you. And happy late birthday, you unfortunately spent your birthday here so you're thirteen. Have been for two months."

Louis nodded and watched Niall walk out of his bedroom. His eyes fluttered open and he realized it was morning already and Harry was sitting on the couch next to the window playing with his phone. He looked up and smiled when Louis shifted around in bed.

"Hey, how are you doing? Sleep good?" Harry asked as he pushed back Louis' hair.

"Yeah, still kind of tired though. You'd think that being asleep for six months would take care of that," Louis joked lightly and Harry laughed, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Your tests came out great and you'll be able to go home by lunchtime, but someone's here for a visit," Harry said and Louis watched as he grabbed Niall from behind Louis' head. "He's been here this whole time and I've changed him so don't worry."

Louis grinned and stroked Niall's blonde hair, the doll's smile large and blue eyes showing his happiness. Harry left to go get something to eat from the cafeteria, leaving Louis alone in his room with Niall.

"You know, if you really are real, I hope you can change because I would really like to hug you again and I know I just saw you in my dream, but I miss you and I would like to actually hug you. And I can't thank you enough for what you did, Ni, I love you," Louis said as he looked at his doll and kissed his head.

*

Louis was sent home with orders from the doctor to rest for the next few days and take it easy. School would have to wait another week or two though Anne would be homeschooling Louis for a bit to get him caught up. Louis entered his room and everything was in place. He couldn't remember if he'd left it that clean or if Anne had come in at some point to straighten things out. He laid down on his bed and placed Niall on a pillow next to him.

"I'm tired Ni, gonna sleep for a bit," Louis mumbled as he pulled his teal colored throw blanket over him and he fell asleep rather quickly.

Louis didn't dream anything and was slightly disappointed that Niall wasn't in his dream, but he thought that it was a good sign because then it maybe meant that Niall had changed to human. Though when Louis woke up almost two hours later, he was saddened when he saw that doll Niall was still in his same spot.

"Is my princess up?" Came Liam's voice from the doorway and both him and Zayn peeked inside the room making Louis smile wide and make grabby hands at them as he sat up in his bed.

"We've missed you, kid," Zayn grinned as he hugged Louis and kissed his head.

They caught Louis up on things like tv shows, movies and music. Harry eventually showed up and the four hung out and to Louis it felt like the old times, but he had that sense that something, or rather someone, was missing. And that someone was Niall, but he was a doll and Louis didn't think he'd ever get to hug him again.

"You sure you're doing good? You look a little down, princess," Harry told the younger boy and cuddled him, rubbing his arm up and down.

"I am, I feel great, but it's just that while I was in a coma I had a very realistic dream. I went through five years of my life with you guys and I'd made a wish that turned my doll into an actual human," Louis said and then proceeded to explain as much as he could, leaving out the sexual details and how they all pretty much hooked up with each other. He did say that he'd been in love with Niall and vice versa.

"Wow, seems like you had a great life while you were you know," Liam mumbled as the details of Louis' story settled in.

"And you said that Niall is the one who told you you had to make a decision about whether you'd rejoin us or let go?" Questioned a surprised Zayn.

"He was my anchor. The one who held me down long enough to come back to you. The last moment we lived through was him packing his things and getting ready to leave for what I had made up would be college, but he said the story had reached its end and it was time for me to pick. That's why I've been kind of off since I came back. I've been missing him and feel kind of funny knowing that the dream I had thought was real was just that, a dream," Louis shrugged his shoulders, eyes downcast as he traced random patterns on his thigh.

"And is he really real?" Harry asked as he looked over at the doll who was sitting in the same spot Louis had left him in before his nap.

"I don't know, he said I'd have to find that out, but so far nothing," Louis said sadly as he grabbed his doll. "Maybe it really was just a dream."

The other boys shrugged and then Anne called them down for dinner. It was filled with chatter and laughter, something that had been absent from the house for half a year. Life was returning to the place and both Anne and Harry felt happy that Louis was back with them. Of course Harry was now feeling thankful for Louis' doll who'd been the one responsible to bring back his stepbrother.

After dinner, Liam and Zayn left while the now family of three sat in the living room to watch a movie. Louis went to bed early after spending time with his mom and brother and upon entering his room, he found Niall in a different spot and in a different position which brought a large smile to Louis' face. He raced over to the bed and picked up Niall.

"Ni? I-If you can hear me, please come back. I miss you and I really need you here with me. Life isn't the same. Please," Louis begged quietly, pressing his lips to the doll before setting it back down and heading off to get ready for bed.

That night, Louis dreamed about the accident. He'd been twelve and sitting in his room clutching at his doll for dear life as Anne and John argued downstairs about their divorce. Harry wasn't home, being out with Liam and Zayn and Louis regretted not leaving with them. Something broke downstairs and suddenly heavy footsteps were heard heading up the stairs. Louis held his breath as the sound came down the hall closer and closer to his room until they stopped right in front of the door. It suddenly opened and hit the wall with a bang, making Louis jump in fright and whimper as John stalked over to him.

"Come on you little brat, we're leaving," John snarled as he grabbed Louis' arm and yanked him up with force. "And leave that stupid doll here!"

Niall was left on the floor where John threw him as he struggled to drag Louis down the stairs. Anne was nowhere to be seen, but he heard talking coming from the bathroom that John ignored. Louis could hear her in hysterics as she yelled at the person in the other line.

"Mommy!" Louis cried for help, pulling his body one way while John dragged him the other.

"John, don't do this! Let go of Louis," Anne begged as she ran over to her son but John shook his head and shoved Louis in the backseat of his car before getting in himself and starting it.

John drove off and Louis could clearly smell the alcohol now. He was scared. John was driving fast and Louis didn't have time to put on his seatbelt before it happened. His father ran a red light and a car hit them full force, making Louis black out instantly.

Louis awoke with a start, breathing heavy and sitting up in his bed as he looked around his dark room. The numbers on his digital clock read 2:49 am. He turned on his lamp and nearly screamed when he saw a familiar blonde sitting on his bed staring at him worriedly.

"N-Niall?" Louis choked out as he crawled over to him, reaching a shaky hand out towards his doll and his fingers hit the smooth skin of Niall's cheek. He was here and he was real.

"Hi babe, told you you'd see me again," was all Niall said before Louis launched himself at him and trapped him into a tight hug.

"Oh god, you're here. You're really here," Louis choked out, tears running down his cheeks as Niall rubbed his back. "Why'd you take so long to change back? I was beginning to think that I was crazy for asking a doll to come to life."

"It had to be at night, can't risk someone seeing me. You okay though? You looked uncomfortable in your sleep," Niall asked worriedly as he pulled Louis away from him and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Dream about the accident, but since you're here with me, can you hold me? I don't want you to leave me again."

"I won't leave you," Niall whispered as he smiled reassuringly at Louis.

The two got under the covers and Niall held Louis from behind, arms around the brunette's waist and lips pressed against the back of his neck. Louis turned the lights off and snuggled back into Niall's arms.

"I love you," Louis mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too," was the last thing Louis heard before he was fast asleep with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> This has been it, thank you all so much for reading and for sticking around even when updates were slow and shitty. For those who took the time to comment, extra special thank yous for you.
> 
> In case you're still wondering what the hell happened, well nothing that happened was true. Louis dreamed it all but Niall is real.
> 
> It has been a pleasure writing this (for the most part), but don't worry, I'll still be around with hopefully a new story soon, for now I'm focusing on Pumpkin and finishing Count On Me.
> 
> Thank you all !!


End file.
